Ki and Magic
by D0S
Summary: Gohan and Bulma's latest project went into a disaster. As the interdimensional portal they have built had malfunctioned resulting The z-fighters, Bulma, Chi-chi, Master roshi, 18, Oolong, and Paur transported into another Dimension. From there, they will face new villains, new threats, and of course new food!
1. Book 1: Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings! My name is D0S bringing you a crossover of ****_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_** **and** _ **Dragon Ball Z.**_ **This my first time posting a story in this category so do go easy on me. Please take note that I do not own** ** _Dragon Ball Z_** **and its Characters and also** ** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_** **. They belong to their respective owners. Now without any further a do, let us begin**

Capsule Corp.

The sound of banging and turning of screws and bolts. Bulma and Gohan are working very hard lately to finish their project. Their project is to build a Dimension portal where it breaks through the vortex and creates a portal. When a person goes through, they will be transported into another Dimension. Bulma looks at the blueprints as Gohan does the parts and adjustments.

"And last but not the least, the motor" Bulma said as Gohan put the motor inside the machine. Once inside, Bulma pulls the lever. Both waitd and hope that their project is a complete success. Seconds have passed and the machine hasn't done anything.

"How come it didn't work Bulma?" Gohan said as Bulma double checks the Blueprint in case they miss a part. "We put and double checked everything but how come it didn't work?"

"I don't know..." Bulma said. The two sighed.

All of a sudden, the machine began to work which made Gohan and Bulma yelp. The machine successfully created a Dimension Portal. The portal has a violet color with flowers and rainbows.

 **Bulma and Gohan: O.O**

"Hey mom" Trunks said as he goes inside the room. He notice there is a... Weird machine thing. "What's up with that weird thing?" Bulma and Gohan shook their heads and turn their attention at Trunks.

"W-well... I think it's best if we call everyone _then_ explain that thing" Bulma said. Trunks scratch his head for a while before he smiles at his mother.

"Ok mom! I'm gonna call Goten" Trunks said as he exits the room and run outside to call his Best friend Goten.

"I'm gonna call mom and dad" Gohan said as he reach in his pocket and gets his phone.

 ***Opening Song: Dragon Soul** *****

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 1: Entering a new world!_

Out in an open field

 **"HA!"** Goku shouted as he blast a Kamehameha wave at Vegeta. Vegeta notice this and begins to fly away dodging the blast that Goku threw at him. The wave hit a nearby rock structure. the structure then exploded into pieces.

Goku swiftly dragon dash at Vegeta before throwing a punch at him. Vegeta quickly dodge it. Goku begins to throw a bunch of kicks and punches all of them were blocked by Vegeta.

"Is that all you got Kakarot?" Vegeta said as he dodge Goku's attacks.

"Goku! Vegeta!"

Goku halt his attacks as Vegeta stops moving. They then turn attention to the one who called them. It was...

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted as he fly towards his Namekian friend. "What's sup Piccolo?"

"And make it quick! The two of us are battling here" Vegeta said. Piccolo looks around to see rocks scattered arround and rock formation destroyed.

"You don't say?" Piccolo said sarcastically which made Vegeta irritated. "Anyways, Gohan wants us to come to the Capsule Corp. He said that he wanted to show us something"

"Alright, let's go!" Goku said.

With that, the two saiyans and the namekian flies off towards Capsule Corp.

Goku's house

Chi-chi is doing the dishes as Videl cleans the table. Goten just watch his mom and Videl work. He has nothing to do lately. He could train but it was better if he could train with Trunks. Suddenly, they hear someone knocking at the door.

"Goten dear, could you please get the door?" Chi-chi said. Goten nods as he goes at the door. Once in front of the door, he opens it revealing his best pal Trunks.

"Trunks!" Goten said as he and Trunks brofist. "Come inside!" Trunks thank Goten before going inside. Both of them proceed at the Kitchen. Once they got there, they notice that Chi-chi and Videl are done doing their chores.

"Hello Trunks. What brings you here?" Chi-chi asked.

"Hey Goten's mom. Hi Videl. Guess what? Gohan and Bulma finally finish their project" Trunks said which made Chi-chi and Videl proud at Gohan. "It's kinda hard to explain what they made though"

Suddenly, the phone rings. Chi-chi approach the phone and picks up it up.

 **Chi-chi:** Hello?

 **Gohan:** Hi mom! It's me Gohan.

 **Chi-chi:** Hello Gohan! I heard that you're done with your project?

 **Gohan:** Yeah, how did you know?

 **Chi-chi:** Trunks told me.

 **Gohan:** Oh. Well. Wanna come to the Capsule Corp to see our project?

 **Chi-chi:** why of course! Why wouldn't I? Me along with Videl, Trunks and Goten will be there shortly

 **Gohan:** Ok mom. I'll wait for you. Bye!

 **Chi-chi:** Bye!

Chi-chi hangs up the phone.

"Come on mom!" Goten said.

"Alright then, I'll meet outside. I just need to get something" Chi-chi said. The boys and Videl nods before going outside the house. Chi-chi goes upstairs and in her room. She then approach the cabinet and opens it revealing different kinds of Capsules. She grabs one before closing the cabinet. She then exits her room then goes down and finally exits the house.

"What took you so long mom?" Goten asked.

"Oh, I just grab one of these" she said as she showed a capsule at Goten. She clicks the top before throwing it. Pink smoke appeared. Once the smoke is gone, it revealed a van. Chi-chi goes inside the van and starts it.

The van made begins to move as Videl, Goten and Trunks flies. All of them head towards the Capsule Corp.

Capsule Corp.

Chi-chi, Videl, Goten and Trunks made it at the Capsule Corp. Chi-chi exits the van before she and the others goes inside the building. Once inside, they see that everyone is here. The Z-Fighters, Master Roshi, and others.

"Great, Chi-chi and the others are here!" Bulma said.

Bulma and Gohan then approach their invention as everyone admire the machine.

"Everyone, this is an Interdimensional Portal. It's purpose is to break through the vortex and creates an open passage to another Dimension. Once a person enters it, he/she will be transported into another Dimension" Bulma said

 **Everyone (except Vegeta): Ohhh**

"Can we try it out?" Goku said.

"Not so fast Goku. Interdimensional travels are very risky" Bulma said.

"Aww..." Goku said.

Suddenly, the machine begins to have problems. Everyone begins to panic as Gohan and Bulma begins to solve the machine's problem. They try everything what could possibly stop the problem but none of them worked. The only thing left is...

"Bulma, shut it down!" Gohan said.

Bullma nods before going to the lever. Before Bulma could ever pull the lever, The machine begins to suck everyone in to the Portal. The z-fighters manage to grab everyone preventing them to get into the portal.

"Bulma, the lever!" Goku shouted.

"I'm trying... But the force is too strong!" Bulma said.

"G-goku!" Chi-chi shouted grabbing Goku's attention. "I-I can't hold on much Long-Wuaaah!"

"Chi-chi!" Goku shouted.

All of a sudden, everything became pitch black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unknown place

"Ugh..." Bulma moaned as she stands up.

She opens her eyes to see everyone standing up.

"Where are we?" Goku said.

Everyone begins to look around and notice that they are in a forest. A creepy looking forest.

"It looks like we are in a forest" Gohan said. "A creepy looking forest"

All of a sudden, a big growl happened which startled everyone. The z-fighters got in their defensive mode... Everyone except Goku who is looking at his stomach. Another growl occured.

"Sorry everyone... Looks like I'm getting hungry" Goku said with a smile. His stomach begins to growl again. Everyone falls down which made Goku chuckle. "Does anyone have food?"

"Why are looking for food in a time like this!" Chi-chi shouted at Goku which made him scared.

"S-sorry... Me and Vegeta are fighting and-"

"And what?"

"Guys, let's stop fighting and find civilization and hopefully get some answers" Bulma said

"And have something to eat" Goku added.

"Yeah... That too"

Everyone begins to make their move and start the journy into this creepy looking Forest. Hours have passed and they are still wandersing around the forest. Goku is now starving. His stomach growled loud.

"Ugh... I'm starving" Goku said.

Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks' stomach growled.

"Speak for yourself. We've been wandering around for almost five hours and we haven't found any civilization nor food" Gohan said as his stomach growled louder. Bulma sighed

"Alright... Let's all camp here and continue our journy tomorrow." Bulma said.

"But where's the food part?" Goku asked.

"Someone's gonna go and hunt food" Bulma said as she put her funger at her chin. "But who?"

"I know! Let's play rock-paper-scissors! Losers will go hunt food while winners sit back and relax" Yamcha said.

"That's a good Idea" Goku said as he and everyone begins to play Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Tunks, and Goten have scissors while the rest have rock. Everyone then laughs at the four. Vegeta got irritated while Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks scratch their heads.

"Looks like you boys are gonna hunt for food" Bulma said.

"Aww" Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks said. Vegeta's only response is "Hmph".

"Well... We have no other choice. Goten and Trunks will go together and go to the north. Gohan on the south. Vegeta on the east. I'm going to the west" Goku said.

The five of them then scatter and begins to hunt for food. What they aren't expecting is that getting the food will be pretty tricky to get.

With Goten and Trunks

"Found anything yet trunks?" Goten asked as the two of them are looking around.

"Nope" Trunks said. Suddenly, Trunks found something sleeping. "Hey, Goten look! There's a thing over there"

Goten looks down to see a shadow figure. Both of them knew that this shadow figure is food... But it's not. They land right infront of the shadow figure and approach. As they got closer and closer, they notice that this figure has a tail. A scorpion tail to be exact.

"What the?" Trunks said "Is that a scorpion tail?

"What is that thing?" Goten said. "It looks like a lion... But different"

Goten notice that this creature isn't ordinary. This creature has a tail of a scorpion, wings of a bat and a body of a lion. Goten pocked it waking up the beast. The two kids then screamed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The beast raise his paws and slash his claws at the two but Trunks and Goten manage to dodge it. The two are in their stance and wait for the beast to attack again. The beast growled before charging at the two.

"Who's gonna go first?" Goten asked.

"I'll go first. It's been while since I fought" Trunks said.

Trunks then dash at the beast. Once close, he begins to throw a bunch of quick punches and kicks. Goten cheared at his Best pal. Trunks then kicks the beast at the face making the beast fly straight at a strudy tree.

"Woah... That was _amazing_ Trunks!" Goten said

"Heh... Nothing I couldn't handle" Trunks said

The beast shooks its head and growls. Trunks goes in his stance as he wait for the beast to charge at him.

"He's tough" Trunks said.

 **"Full power Energy wave!"** Trunks said as he blast a powerful ki wave at the beast. The beast didn't have time to react. The blast manage to hit the beast making the beast nearly dead.

"Got you!" Trunks said.

"Now alll we have to do is get bring it back" Goten said.

With that, Trunks and Goten grab the beast and head back to the others who are waiting for their arrival.

With Goku

Goku has been searching for food high and low. He's been walking in the forest hunting but no luck. Goku's stomach begins to growl again which made Goku irritated. He sighs as he continue his hunt. Suddenly, he hears bushes rustling. Goku goes in his stance as he wait for it to come out. something finally came out from the bushes.

"A creature with a lion's body, a scorpion's tail with a pair of bat wings?" Goku said.

The creature growls as it charge at Goku.

"Well something tells me that this beast wants to fight" Goku said

You don't say? Anyways... Goku goes in his stance and waits for the beast to attack. Once the beast is close at Goku, it raise its paws. Before the beast could ever slash his claws at Goku, he quickly punch the creature at the stomach making it cough out blood. The beast then falls to the ground.

"Well that was easy" Goku said before grabbing the creature's body and flies back.

With Vegeta

Vegeta is soaring through the skies looking something that he could eat. He then notice strange woodling creature wandering around. This creatue is similar of what Goku, Goten and Trunks deviously smiles as he blasted a ki blast at the creature.

the creature howled in pain before falling down. Vegeta approach the creature before grabbing it's lifeless body. He then goes back to the others.

With Gohan

"There's gotta be a river nearby" Gohan said as he looks around. Gohan has been flying for like ten minutes and he hasn't found food since then. Suddenly, Goah can see houses meters away.

"A town! I gotto tell Bulma about this"Gohan said

He decided to go back at tell the others about the good news. He went full speed ahead.

With the others

Bulma, Chi-chi, 18 and the others sets up a tent made out of Twigs and Leaves and other things that they could find. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu set up the campfire while Piccolo and Krillin helped setting up the tent by grabbing as many useful things as possible.

"Ugh... Where could Goku and the others be? Man, I'm getting hungry" Krillin said before his stomach growl.

"Hey you guys!" a voice called out. Everyone looks up to see Goku with a creature on his back.

"Guess what? I got food!" Goku said. Everyone is looking at the creature on Goku's back. All of them have skeptical faces.

"Goku... Is that-" Bulma said but was cut off by rustling by the bushes. Trunks and Goten comes out from the bushes with a creature similar to what Goku has. The two kids are having a rough time dragging the Manticore.

"Man... For a creature, it sure is heavy" Goten said.

Vegeta suddenly landed right in front of the kids with the same creature on his back.

"Alright, let's get cooking" Vegeta said as he carelesslydrop the lifeless body on the ground. Goku, Trunks and Goten did the same but with a little care. All of a sudden, they notice that Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu successfully light up the campfire.

"Fire is up" Tien said

"Alright!" Goku said

Everyone helped setting up and roast the creatures. Goku notice that Gohan hasn't come back and the food is almost done.

"Anyone seen Gohan?" Goku asked making Chi-chi gasp.

"Oh no, Gohan! I think he's lost" Chi-chi said.

"Come on, Chi-chi. You're over-reacting. We're talking Gohan here" Goku said.

Chi-chi begins to cry. Bulma tried to chear her up but it was no use. Suddenly, everyone hears a familiar voice shouting. Chi0chi quickly notice this and stops crying. All of them looks up to see Gohan waving at them.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted.

Gohan lands gently onto the ground and approach the team to tell them the great news.

"I saw a town just miles away. I think it will only take us there within 20 minutes." Gohan said. "It's better if we start by tomorrow. It's getting late"

The food is now cooked. Goku and the other five bottomless pits' mouth begins to water as Bulma with the help of Chi-chi begins to prepare the food. Once the food is given to everyone, all of them begins to eat. You know how the five bottomless pit eats. They devour their food before requesting some minutes later, everoyne is full and prepares to go to bed.

 _ **Next Time on Ki and Magic:**_ **The z-fighters and the rest exits the forest and notice that their surroundings are very bright and Colorful. Just the way Vegeta hates it. Very Bright and Colorful.**

 **Meanwhile in Canterlot Castle, our (Or some) favorite lavander (Purple or Violet, whatever) Twilight Sparkle reads about the Prophecy of Nightmare Moon and it's return, which is the day after tomorrow, to bring eternal night in Equestria.**

 **Now it is up to our heroes and 6 ponies to defeat Nightmare Moon and restore balance in Equestria. But the question is, Can they defeat Nighmare Moon and restore balance or will Nightmare Moon be successful bringing eternal night in Equestria? Find it in the next Chapter on _Ki and Magic_.**

 **Next Chapter - The Prohpecy of Nightmare Moon's Return (Part 1): Meet Spike and The mane 6!**


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Greetings everyone! Welcome back to another Chapter of the story! This chapter is based on Episode one of** ** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_** **with of course a little twist. Anyways, on the last Chapter, the z-fighters and the others sucked in the portal and now trasported to another Dimension. New threats, new food and new villains will come to them. Anyhow, let the chapter begins!**

"Is everyone ready?" Gohan asked.

Everyone's getting ready for their trip to the town. Once everyone nods, Gohan begins to lead them to the town he spotted yesterday. After a few minutes later, they notice that their surroundings is getting bright.

"Why is the surroundings getting brighter?" Yamcha asked.

The team didn't respond. They kept walking as their surrounds is getting brighter and brighter by the minute. They shield their eyes to block the light from hurting their eyes. As the light die down, they notice that everything is... Colorful. Very Colorful.

"Woah... What is this place?" Trunks asked.

"Everything is so colorful" Goten said.

The kid's eyes are sparkling due to their surroundings. Goku and the rest of the z-fighters can sense life energies coming to the north. When there is life energy, there is civilization.

"There are a bunch of life energies coming from over there" Goku said as he points in the north. "That must be where the town is" And with that said, the z-fighters and the rest went towards north.

 ***Opening song: Dragon Soul***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book1- Chapter 1: The Prophecy of Nightmare Moon's Return (Part 1): Meet Spike and The mane 6_

 **Narator -** _Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon._

 _She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon..._

 **Twilight Sparkle:** _...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._

A purple unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle finished the story. She had a purple mane in a hime cut and a purple tail with a pink stripe down the middle of them. Her cutie mark was a pink star with small other white star around it

A few minutes later

"Twilight is running really fast to get back to her library. She sees Twinkleshine and some her friends up ahead.

"There you are, Twilight! Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?" asked Twinkleshine.

"Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." said Twilight as she ran right past them. Twinkleshine then sighs.

"Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends."

In Twilight's House/Castle

Inside Twilight's house or Castle, we can see a baby purple dragon, with two green spines, and a light green scale that begins on his bottom jaw down to his stomach up to his tail, with a present. As he approach the door, it suddenly went wide open knocking the poor dragon.

"Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?" Twilight shouted as Spike got up and groaned a little. "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_." Twilight then saw Spike with a present. "What's that for?"

"Well, it _was_ a gift for Moondancer, but..." Spike said as he pick the present up from his tail. The present now has a hole in the center.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

"But we're on a break!" Spike said.

"No, no, no... no, no, no! Ugh, _Spike_!" Twilight said as she was trying to look for the book.

"It's over here!" Spike said. A magic aura suddenly surrounded the book. The book along with Spike who is still holding the book was pulled down by Twilight. As soon as she got the book, she leaves spike. He notice that the books are now scattered everywhere. he sighs before he began to pick up the books.

."Ah! _Elements_ , _Elements_ , E, E, E... Aha! _Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon_?" Twilight said pondering about the mare in the moon.

Mare _in the Moon_? But that's just an old ponies' tale." Spike said as he put down the books that pick up earlier and put it back to the shelf.

"Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal_! - _gasp_ -Spike! Do you know what this means?"

"No-whoa!" Spike said as he fell down the ladder. He was lucky to be caught by Twilight's back,

"Take a note please, to the Princess." Twilight said as she stiffen her tail.

"Okie dokie." Spike responded as he use Twilight's tail as a slide. Once down, he brings out a paper and a quil.

 _My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!_

"Hold on. Preci... preci..." Spike said as he was struggling.

"Threshold."

"Threh...?""Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!" Twilight shouted making the dragon flinch a little. Seconds later, he begins to write down again/

 _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

"Twilight... Sparkle...! Got it!" Spike said as he finished the letter.

"Great! Send it."

"Now?" Spike asked.

"Of course!"

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." said a skeptical Spike.

"That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow _is_ the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!"

"Impera... impera..."

" _Important_!" Twilight shouted.

"Whoa!" said Spike as stepped back a little. "Okay, okay!" Spike said. as he breathed fire on the letter to send it to Princess Celestia. "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Suddenly, Spike belches out the letter and out comes the letter.

"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." Twilight said.. Spike picks up the letter and after clearing his throat, he starts to read it

 _My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely._

"Mm-hm!" said Twilight in a gloating tone but it was short-lived.

 _...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!_ Twilight then gasped in disbelief. _My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville._

Out in the skies

 _...And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!_ Spike said as he finished the letter. Twilight then sighed that she had to make friends. They were both on a chariot run by two Royal Guards. They were headed to Ponyville on the outskirts of Canterlot.

"Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" asked Spike.

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." said Twilight.

"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" said Spike.

"She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Twilight said.

With the z-fighters and the rest

Our heroes have arrived the town. To their surprise, instead of seeing people and cars roaming arround they see colorful ponies. Vegeta's eyes twitched and twitched as Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Videl's eyes sparkle like the stars.

"Gah! Perfect, a dimension filled with this things... Such nuisance" Vegeta said.

"Come on Vegeta, they all look cute" Goku said as his expression turned into a cat face which made Vegeta annoyed. He turns away from Goku and cross his arms. His only response is "Hmph"

"Let's roam the place. Hopefully these ponies won't mind" Bulma suggested. Our heroes begins to roam arround.

4 minutes later

The royal guards landed and Spike and Twilight disembarked.

"Thank you, sirs." said guards huffed. As they started walking, a tall creature (Goku) suddenly ran into Twilight making her fall down to the ground.

"Oops, sorry" Goku said. He helped Twilight to stand up. Once standing on her four hooves, she shook her body to remove dirt that is on her fur. "Sorry for Bumping into you Ms...?"

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said as he looks straight up to see a creature that he never seen before. Not to mention, it talked! "Ugh... Who and What are you?"

"Our apology for not introducing ourselves" Gohan said as she approach Twilight. "I'm Gohan and this here is My Dad, Goku" Goku smiles at her and waves

"This is Vegeta" Vegeta looked away.

"My mom, Chi-chi" Chi-chi smiles.

"My brother, Goten and his best pal Trunks" The two kids wave at her.

"Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Oolong, Bulma, Piccolo, Puar, and Android 18" All of them wave at Twilight. "We are what you call Humans. That is, if there are any humans in this planet and Piccolo over there is a Namekian. Android 18 is an Android"

"Humans? I never heard of Humans, Namekians or Androids before. Are you somewhere far away?" Twilight asked.

"Technically speaking, yeah. You see, we came from another dimension and Bulma built a interdimensional portal. It suddenly malfunctioned and I think we all got sucked in and here we are." Gohan said. "We are kinda clueless where we are. We need help. Do you know who can we ask for help to send us all back home?"

"Well, there is one. Princess Celestia" Twilight said.

"Princess Celestia?" Gohan asked.

"Princess Celestia is the ruler of Equestria. I bet she knows" Twilight said. "For now, why don't you come with us?"

"Sure, why not?" Gohan said.

"Good! Spike, let's get-" Twilight was cut off when she notice that Spike isn't on her side as for Goku notice that Goten and Trunks aren't beside him. They begin to look around. Chi-chi notice that Trunks and Goten are crushing a dragon (Spike).

"I wanna play with it" Goten said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Spike!" Twilight said. Piccolo approach the two and quickly smack their heads letting go of Spike.

"Knock it off you two!" Piccolo said as the two kids rub their heads to tender the pain as a large bump grew on their heads. "So you are Spike I suppose? Sorry for these two's attitude."

"I-it's no big problem" Spike said.

"Anyhow, let's get moving shall we?" Gohan said making Twilight nod. "And both of you better behave ok?" Goten and Trunks nod. Our heroes, Twilight and Spike begins to walk.

"Come on Twilight, maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Suddenly, they see a pink pony. Her cutie mark was three balloons. "Come on, Twilight, just try!"

"Um... hello?" said Twilight. Suddenly, the pony made a long gasp and ran off.

 **The z-fighters and the others (Except for Vegeta, 18, Twilight and Spike):** **O.o**

"Well that was weird" Goku said.

"Agreed" The rest said as they continue to their first destination which is the Sweet Apple Acres.

Sweet Apple Acres

Spike, Twilight, and our heroes came to a farm with a bunch of apple trees. Spike brings out a list. "Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." said Spike as he read off the checklist.

"Summer sun Celebration?" Krillin asked.

"It's to celebrate the longest day of the year and when Princess Celestia raises the sun." Spike answered. Their only answer is an "Oh".

"Here we are! Sweet Apple Acres" Spike said. As they got closer and closer to the entrance of the Acres, Goku's stomach begins to growl grabbing everyone's attention. Goku chuckles.

"Looks like I'm hungry again" Goku said as they go inside of the Acres.

"Yeehaw!" yelled an orange mare that had a blonde tail and mane and both the mane and tail were styled in a ponytail. Her cutie mark was three apples. Twilight then sighed.

"Let's get this over with" Twilight said as she approach the orange mare. " Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-" Twilight suddenly got interrupted by the cowpony.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" Applejack said.

"Friends? Actually, I-"

"So, what can I do you for?" Applejack asked. Spike, Goten and Trunks snickered.

Twilight then cleared her throat.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Twilight asked..

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?"

"Of course!" Goku said as his mouth started to water.

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." =Twilight said. After she said that, Applejack ringed the bells and yells...

"Soup's on, everypony!" Applejack said. Suddenly, a multitude of ponies emerge seemingly out of nowhere. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-"

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." She brought in a deep breath and continued. "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." Applejack said to an old mare.

"Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." Granny Smith said as she stands up from her rocking chair and approach everyone.

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!"

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." said Twilight.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" asked Apple Bloom as she had puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." said Twilight. Suddenly, the whole family made disappointed sighs. Our heroes look at her with glares. They were on a mission but they weren't going to be rude. "Fine." Suddenly, the whole family cheers.

Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta begins to chow down everything in the table while the rest begins to stare at the five bottomless pit.

Ponyville

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather." Spike said. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta burps loudly.

"That's the stuff" Goku said as he pat his stomach.

"Ugh... I ate too much pie..." Twilight said.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Spike said.. Everyone looked up and saw clouds still in the skies.

"So where is this Rainbow Dash?"

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she." Twilight said.. Suddenly, a Pegasus runs into Twilight sending them both into a mud puddle. She was cyan-colored, had rainbow-colored hair as well as her tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a lightning bolt

Twilight grunts as the pegasus begins to laugh.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" said the Pegasus as she starts to laugh again.

"Lemme help you." The cyan Pegasus grabs a cloud and dumps a bunch of water on Twilight's head. It cleaned Twilight alright but now the unicorn is all wet.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry!" said the Pegasus as she flies around Twilight blowing her off. However, Twilight's mane and tail were now fluffy. "No no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome." The Pegasus, Spike, Goku, Goten and Trunks begins to laugh out loud.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash." said an annoyed Twilight.

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" Rainbow Dash asked as she sat on a cloud.

"I _heard_ you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight said.. She then sighed and continued speaking. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

" _The_ Wonderbolts?"

"Yep!"

"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?"

"That's them!"

"Pfft, please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat."

"Then prove it. I'd like to see you _try_ " Vegeta said. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash clears all of the clouds quickly. She dash and does a quick kick and went t one cloud after another. Once the clouds are all cleared, Rainbow lands on the bridge.

"Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say?" said Rainbow Dash as she cleared the entire sky.

"Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." Suddenly, the sound of sheep goes "baa" nearby. Everyone was speechless at the amazing talent Rainbow did. "You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." said Rainbow Dash as she flew off.

"Wow, she's amazing!" said Spike as he starts laughing at Twilight's mane which made her irritated. She grunts before going to the townhall.

"Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!" said Spike. The rest just followed Twilight and Spike.

Town Hall

As they enter the Town Hall, all of them except for, Vegeta and Piccolo. stare at their surroundings at awe. Th next thing on the list is...

"Decorations." said Spike until he sees something that amazes him. "Beautiful..."

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This oughta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." said Twilight as she observes the surroundings.

"Not the decor, her!" said Spike as he sees a white unicorn with a purple mane and a purple tail. Her cutie mark was three diamonds.

"No, no, no, oh! Goodness no." said the unicorn as she was deciding how to decorate the place.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" Spike asked. Goten and Trunks just gave Spike a thumbs up.

"Good afternoon-" said Twilight before being cut off.

"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were." Rarity said as she was finishing the decorations.

"Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent." said the unicorn as she finished putting the ribbon the curtain. "Now, um, how can I help yo-" said Rarity before she yelped in response to seeing Twilight's mane.

"Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" Rarity asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" said Twilight.

"Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair?!" Rarity said. as she goes behind Twilight and begins to push her to her Botique.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" said Twilight as Rarity was pushing her to the clothesshop. "Help!" Spike was still lovestruck and went after them. The others sighs before they went after them.

Carousel Boutique

"No, no, uh-uh. Too green." Twilight was dressed like the Lady of Liberty. "Too yellow." Twilight looked like some rich, high-class pony going to a garden party. "Too poofy." Twilight then had on more fancy clothes. "Not poofy enough." Twilight looked like a filly dressed up for a party. "Too frilly." looked like a queen in the old ages. "Too... shiny."

Goku and the others are just watching Twilight and Rarity playing dress up. Bulma looks at her watch to see that its two o'clock in the afternoon. A few minutes later, Twilight is now wearing a necklace with a fancy saddle. "Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from."

"I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-" Twilight said in a strained voice before Rarity lost her grip sending Twilight flying.

"Huh? _Canterlot_?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... _Emeralds_?! What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" said Rarity as she went to find some more jewels.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said to Spike as they decided to flee before Rarity got back. Spike then sighed as he is stil in a love trance. Goten decided to drag Spike with his tail.

Outside of Town Hall

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike asked the others.

 _'She is when she is human'_ Master roshi though as pervert thoughts begins to struck his brain.

"Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" said Twilight.

"Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" said Spike. Suddenly, everyone hears birds singing nearby. They all followed the sound of the song. Moments later, they see a yellow mare with a pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three butterflies.

"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." the mare said as she stopped the rehersal. "Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." The blue jay nodded. "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-" Before they could start, Twilight interupted.

"Hello-" Twilight said which caused the mare to yelp.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. The mare did not respond even when she was close to the team. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Still no response. "What's your name?" asked Twilight.

"Um... I'm Fluttershy." said Fluttershy in a meek voice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight.

"Um... My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said in an even quieter voice.

"Didn't quite catch that." said Twilight. Fluttershy then made a squeaking sound as her mane covered on of her eyes. Everyone was quiet."Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Fluttershy then made another squeaking sound.

"That was really awkward" Krillin said.

"you said it" Gohan said.

"Oookay." Twilight said to everyone else. "Well, that was easy." Fluttershy then looked through her mane to see Spike.

"A baby dragon!" shouted Fluttershy as she tackled Spike. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!"

"Well, well, well...!" said Spike as he felt like he was really important. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" said Fluttershy as she was amazed that Spike could speak.

"Well, in that case we'd better be going." said Twilight.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?" Fluttershy asked the group.

"I'm Spike." said Spike.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" said Fluttershy.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" asked Spike.

"Absolutely _everything_." said Fluttershy.

Twilight and even our heroes groaned in annoyance.

"Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg..." said Spike.

.5 minutes later The Library

"...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Oh, yes, please!" said Fluttershy.

Twilight had enough. She turns arround at the yellow mare.

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor dragon needs his rest. He worked so hard today" said Twilight as she drops Spike on the ground.

"Poor thing, you simply must get into bed..." said Fluttershy as carry spike and goes inside. Everyone else just followed her and Spike inside the tree. Fluttershy suddenly got pushed out by Twilight.

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" said Twilight as she closes the door right in front of Fluttershy.

As they got inside, The z-fighters sensed a lot of life energies near them.

" Hmph, Rude much?" said Spike as he, Twilight, and our heroes were in the dark library.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! Plus, these guys have to speak with the Princess. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" said Spike.

"Found it" goten shouted. Once he flick the switch...

" _Surprise!_ " many ponies shouted out. Our heroes were completely taken back. A kazoo was blown by the odd pink pony from before.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for all of you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" said Pinkie Pie in a blaze of questions that threw Goku and Vegeta off-guard.

 **Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi and Oolong: O_O**

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_." said Twilight.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all - _deep gasp_ -, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!" said Pinkie in a bigger blaze of words. Twilight just groaned as she just wanted the night for herself.

 _'Ugh,.. Can this mare shut up?'_ Vegeta thought.

"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went - _deep gasp_ -! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" said Pinkie Pie

"Oh boy! More food!" Goku said.

Goku begins to chow down all the food that is in the table grabbing some pony's attention. Twilight, Chi-chi and Bulma ate some delicious looking cupcakes. Suddenly, their faces turns read and sweat begins to drop. The sound of a kettle whistling was heard. Chi-chi and Bulma breathes fire off their mouths as Twilight's mane burst into flames. Twilight went upstairs as Chi-chi and Bulma dip their faces on a bowl of punch.

"Aww, they're so happy they're crying!" said Pinkie Pie.

"What are in those cupcakes?" Bulma asked the pink mare.

Suddenly, Yamcha and Paur found a bottle of hot sauce beside the plate of Cupcakes. Pinkie approach Yamcha. Once infront of him, he grabs the hotsauce and put it on a cup before drinking it.

"What the heck?" Gohan asked.

"What? It's good!" said Pinkie Pie

 **Everyone (except Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and 18): O_O**

Goku kept chowing food as everyone tried to forget what Pinkie just did and began to party as for Twilight who is upstairs have her head covered with a pillow. Minutes have passed and Goku is done eating all the food literally. Goku burps loudly.

"That's good. It really hits the spot" Goku said.

Goku notice that Twilight isn't partying with the ponies. He sighs as he decided to confront Twilight. He goes upstairs and approach the door that leads to Twilight's room. He knocked twice.

"Leave me alone" Twilight said.

"Twilight it's me, Goku. I just wanted to talk about things with you" Goku said as the door magically opened by Twilight. Goku goes inside of the room as Twilight goes out of her bed.

"Look, I know that you're not a social type of Pony" Goku began. "But you gotta have a friend someday. Friends watch your back. Believe me, I was once like you. Always believed on myself and my strength. After battling Frieza, I realize now that friends have a value. I hope one day you will realize that too"

Suddenly, Spike cames in to the room with a hat on his head.

"Hey Twilight and Goku! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?" asked Spike.

"Really?!" Goku said as he dash downstairs so he won't miss the game.

" _No_! All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?!"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Spike said as he left the room. Twilight mocked his words after he left.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" Twilight looked out of her window and saw four stars moving towards the moon which had a symbol that strongly resembled the face of Nightmare Moon. " _Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night._ " "I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..." said Twilight

"C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!" said Spike as he came back into the room.

Inside Town Hall

All of the citizens entered the town hall to prepare for Princess Celestia's appearance.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went - _deep gasp_ \- but I mean really, who can top that?" asked Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"Alright will you shut up already?!" Vegeta said to the pink mare making her shut up.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" said Mayor Mare as she starts the ceremony. All of the ponies start to cheer. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" Twilight looks outside to see the stars move behind the moon and the symbol on the moon disappears. Twilight starts to grow nervous. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds. The birds then began their

"...Princess Celestia!" said the Mayor but the Princess was not there.

"Huh?" said Rarity in shock. The ponies were whispering nervously.

"This _can't_ be good." said Twilight.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Goku asked Twilight. "And more importantly, where is Princess Celestia?"

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" said Mayor Mare.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She's _gone_!" rarity said as she searched the balcony. All of the ponies in the building gasped. Suddenly, The z-fighters sensed a life energy nearby. They all have thier guards up.

"Guys, you feeling this?" Goku asked. The rest just nods.

Suddenly, a dark mist appeared and suddenly morphed into a dark pony with armor on. It was the corrupted form of Princess Luna known as Nightmare Moon.

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" said Twilight. Spike faintedand fell to the ground.

Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." said Nightmare Moon as she was looking at the audience of ponies.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she tried to charge at Nightmare Moon but she was stopped by Applejack.

"Whoa there, Nelly..." said Applejack as she bit down on Rainbow Dash's tail. Nightmare Moon then starts to chuckle.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" asked Nightmare Moon.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" Pinkie Pie said very fast until Applejack put an apple her mouth..

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as she reveled the mare's identity which shocked everypony in the room except for our heroes.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" said Nightmare Moon as lightning starts to fill the air.

 ** _Next time on Ki and Magic:_ The z-fighters goes to their stance and ready themselves to face a new enemy called Nightmare Moon. As the z-fighters kept themselves busy fighting the rest followed Twilight back at the library and began to research on how to defeat Nightmare Moon and restore balance in Equestria.**

 **We all know that only the elements of Harmony are the only ones that can defeat her but there is only one problem. There are only five known elements making the sixth a complete mystery and also found in the Everfree Forest.**

 **It is up to our heroes, The mane 6 and also Spike, who wanted to join the trip, to retrieve the Elements of Harmony. Will they succeed or not? Find it out on the next chapter on _Ki and Magic!_**

 **Next Chapter -** **The Prohpecy of Nightmare Moon's Return (Part 2): The Elements of Harmony!**


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Welcome once again to another Chapter of the story! Everything is all based on Episode 2 of** ** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_** **with some twist (or Edits). Well, I don't want to make you guys so here it is! Let's get on with the story shall we?**

 _^Previously on Ki and Magic^_

Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" said Twilight as the evil mare appeared. Spike fainted but was caught by Han.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." said Nightmare Moon as she was looking at the audience of ponies.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she tried to charge at Nightmare Moon but she was stopped by Applejack.

"Whoa there, Nelly..." said Applejack as she bit down on Rainbow Dash's tail. Nightmare Moon then starts to chuckle.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" asked Nightmare Moon. "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as she reveled the mare's identity which shocked everypony in the room.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" said Nightmare Moon as lightning starts to fill the air.

 ***Opening song: Dragon Soul***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 1: The Prophecy of Nightmare Moon's return (Part 2): The Elements of Harmony_

As Nightmare Moon is laughing at her defeat of Princess Celestia, Mayor Mare speaks to the Royal Guards.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" said Mayor Mare. The guards flew towards Nightmare Moon with intent to attack.

"Stand back, you foals!" said Nightmare Moon as her eyes lit up and sheused a spell to knock away the guards. As she laughs again, Goku speaks up grabbing Nightmare Moon's attention

"Hey!" Goku shouted grabbing Nightmare Moon's attention. "That wasn't very nice. Say your sorry"

Nightmare Moon laughed at Goku. "You want me to apologize to these _Ponies_? Are you _kidding_ me? Do you not know who _I am_?" Nightmare Moon said as Goku and the rest goes to their stance.

"You wish to fight me? Know your place you fools!" Nightmare Moon said as her horn begins to , a shadow figure with red eyes and sharp claws begins to raise from the grounds.

"Everyone, get every pony in this building out of this place now!" Goku said.

The rest nods and did what Goku told them to do. All of them gathered every pony and went outside of the Town hall. Once every pony is outside, the z-fighters spring into action.

Outside Town Hall

"Alright, that is every pony" Chi-chi said.

Suddenly, an explosion happen. Everyone(pony) goes to each windows and begins to watch the battle. Goten and Trunks decided to join the battlefield. After all, the z-fighters will need every help that they can get.

Inside Town Hall

As Goten and Trunks reach inside town hall, both of them notice that more shadow figure appeared and out numbering the z-fighters. The two kids decided to lie in wait and wait for the right time to come out.

"This is getting serious" Gohan said.

"Then we gotta be serious too" Goku said.

Goku begins to scream as yellow aura begins to surround him. After a few seconds later, his hair turned into golden yellow and his eyes are now green. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta, and Gohan decided to turn into a Super Saiyan too.

"Alright, let's give them what we got!" Goku said as the z-fighters continues their fight.

Everyone who are watching on the windows couldn't help but stare at the z-fighters in awe but most eyes and attention are at the three saiyans who are in their Super saiyan form.

Goku blasted a ki blast at the last Shadow figure. As the shadow figure received it, it disperse. Nightmare Moon couldn't help but feel impressed at the z-fighters especially at the three saiyans.

"It seems that you are powerfull. Would you like to join me rulling over Equestria?" Nightmare Moon offered.

"As if!" Krillin said.

"Very well, I guess I have no other choice but to destroy you. Have fun playing with my Shadow army!" Nightmare Moon said before laughing. While laughing, her horn glowed. More shadow figure begins to raise.

Vegeta had enough. He blasted a powerful ki wave at Nightmare Moon. Before Nightmare Moon was hit by the blast, she suddenly turned into a mist. the mist dodge the blast before going to the exit.

"Darn, I missed!" Vegeta said.

"We have other things that we need to worry about than that mare" Piccolo said as more and more and more Shadow figure begins to raise. The z-fighters goes in their stance and prepares themselves.

Outside Town Hall

Behind every pony, shadow figures begins to raise up from the ground. Master Roshi quickly sensed their presence and turns around. To his surpise, he sees a massive group of shadow figures approaching them.

"Oh boy" Master Roshi said. "We are outnumbered!

Everyone and pony turns around to see the massive group of Shadow figures approaching them. All of them begins to scream.

Inside Town Hall

Trunks and Goten hears the screams of every pony.

"We gotta help the ponies Goten" Trunks said at his best pal.

"But how? There are two of us and Millions of them" Goten said

"I know. We can fuse together! That way, we can defeat those shadow thingies in a snap" Trunks said.

"A good Idea! Let's get going" Goten said.

The two kids goes outside. Once outside, they notice a vast number of shadow figure coming. With no time to spare, Goten and Trunks goes in their position and performs the Fusion Dance.

 **Fuuu-**

 **-Sion**

 **HA!**

As Trunks and Goten's index fingers touch, A flash of bright light appeared. Once the light died down, it revealed a new and stronger warrior. A fused warrior known as Gotenks.

"Watch out Shadow thingies cause the Heroes of Justice are here!" Gotenks said as he turned intoa Super Saiyan. He flies into the skies. Once high enough, he spills out fifteen ghost that looks like him but without any legs.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road! **Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!** " Gotenks shouted as all fiffteen ghost charge at shadow figures. As the ghost are close enough at the shadow figures, it suddenly exploded which made Gotenks laugh.

Gotenks notice that Twilight is running of towards to her library with Spike on her back. Gotenks scratch his head and begins to wonder. After a few seconds he shrug it off and begins to fight the shadow figures.

Inside Town Hall

Goku blasted a ki blast at a group of Shadow figures. Once the ki blast exploded, the shadow figures disperse. All shadow figures are completely gone.

"There are still more outside" Krillin said. "What do we do?

"Me, Vegeta and Gohan will ask Twilight so see if she has any solutions to defeat these Shadow figures. The rest, keep them at bay and don't let them hurt any one. Got it?" Goku said as everyone agrees.

Goku, Vegeta and Gohan goes outside and began to sarch for Twilight but it seems she's gone. Goku notice Gotenks fighting off Shadow figures. He decided to ask him where Twilight is.

"Gotenks, where is Twilight?" Goku said.

"She went to the library. I think The other ponies that we've met earlier followed her" Gotenks said before blasting a powerful ki blast at group of Shadow figures. Goku nods as he, Vegeta and Gohan went straight to the library.

Inside of the Libary

"Ugh... What happened?" asked Spike as he woke back up. He notice Twilight with a bunch of books surrounding her. Spike goes out of his basket bed and approach Twilight. Suddenly, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan appeared out of nowhere. Twilight and Spike yelp in surprise.

"What the...?" Spike said.

"We'll explain everything later. For now, let's focus on finding your Princess and defeat Nightmare Moon. Most importantly, to stop those Shadow figures from spawning all over the town" Gohan said

"Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

"And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you and these freaks here spies?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight and the three saiyans as she was up in their faces.

"Who are you calling freak?!" Vegeta said.

Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash to the ground "Simmer down, Sally. Twilight ain't no spy but I still don't trust these things." Applejack said as she was referring to the three saiyans.

"Look, let's just find the book. As soon as we defeat that pony, we'll all explain ourselves. Deal?" Goku said. The mane 6 think for a moment before they nod. They begin to search for the book.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" said Twilight.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Pinkie said as she got pushed of by Twilight.

"How did you find that?!" asked Twilight.

"It was under "E"!" Pinkie Pie said in a sing-song voice.

"Alright, lets get this over with" Gohan said.

Twilight begins to flip the book. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-"

Infront of Everfree Forest

"The Everfree Forest!" said the Mane Six.

The three saiyans turns themselves back to normal which made The mane 6 and Spike flinch a little.

"So we're going back to this cursed place?" Vegeta said

"Seems like it... Can you guys handle yourselves?" Goku asked.

"Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie said

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." said Twilight.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. Besides, we can't let you in that forest with _them_." The Jinchuriki weren't paying attention. "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." said Applejack. The rest of the ponies "hmph" in agreement but some were still shaking.

"Wanna come with us Spike?" Goku asked the dragon.

"I-i don't know..."

"Come on. This is gonna be awesome! Plus, me, gohan and Vegeta will protect you or those girls incase you guys got into a bit of a problem" Goku said. The dragon thinked twice. Dragon then nods making Goku smile.

The three saiyans and Spike then goes to the forest not knowing that Nightmare Moon is in the shadows.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, none of you have been in here before?" Twilight asked

"Oh yeah, we've been here. It is a spooky forest if you ask me" Goku said. "What about you guys?"

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful." said Rarity.

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." said Applejack.

"How come?" Gohan asked.

"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow Dash asked some of the girls in a creepy voice.

"Rainbow, quit it." said Applejack.

"'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT." said Rainbow Dash.

All of a sudden, the cliff falls apart. Spike quickly hug Goku's left leg tightly and have his eyes shut. The mane 6 yelp. Rainbow, Fluttershy and the three saiyans manage to get airborn but the rest are sliding off. Goku quickly sensed a life energy but it suddenly disappeared.

"Nightmare Moon must have caused this" Goku said. "Quickly, get the others!"

"Fluttershy! Quick!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." said Fluttershy. Rarity starts to fall but Gohan catches her

"You ok?" Gohan asked. Rarity simply nod.

Goku manage to grab Pinkie Pie as Applejack quickly bite a small branch making her stop falling. Goku notice that Twilight is falling off the cliff and has no one to catch her.

"Vegeta, catch her!" Goku said but Vegeta ignored him. Goku grunts "AppleJack, catch her. Hurry!" Applejack quickly hears this and run towards Twilight. Twilight begins to fall but she was suddenly caught by Applejack, Twilight begins to panic.

"Applejack! What do I do?" Twilight asked Applejack. Applejack thought for a second. She then notice Rainbow and Fluttershy are on their stance to catch Twilight. She look at Twilight. "Let go"

Are you _crazy_?"

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!"

"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." said Applejack.

"Phew-wah!" Twilight yelled out as she fell but was caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." said Fluttershy.

Twilight sees Applejack climing down. Goku gently lands down and bring down Pinkie Pie. Goku gently shake his leg to bring Spike back to his senses. Gohan gently drops Rarity on the ground.

"We manage to survive. Thankfully no one gotten hurt" Gohan said.

While everyone else is getting themselves dusted off, Nightmare Moon suddenly lunges forth at a sleeping creature causing it to roar in pain.

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." said Rainbow Dash. As they continued along the path, they suddenly see a lion with bat wings and a scorpion's tail.

"A manticore!" The manticore roars at the team.

"Hey, those creatures look Familiar." Goku said as he inspected the creature some more. "Yep, we had that kind of creature for dinner yesterday"

"Stand back, we got this!" Goku said as he, Vegeta and Gohan goes to their stance. An aura begins to surround the three saiyans. The three saiyans dragon rush at the Manticore. They quickly throw quick punch and kicks.

"Let's help them " Rainbow said as the others nods. The mane 6, except for Fluttershy, charge at the Manticore. The manticore growls as it raise its paws and slash his claws almost hitting everyone. Rarity kicks the Manticore.

"Take that, you ruffian!" said Rarity. But the attack only made the creature more pissed and it barely clawed Rarity but it only messed up her hair.

 _"_ _My hair_!" said Rarity as she ducked away from another attack.

"Wait." said Fluttershy but it was in vain.

"Gah, I can't fight this beast with these ponies going in my way" Vegeta growled. He then suddenly felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Just let them. We'll spring into action if they needed help" Goku said. Vegeta crossed his arms and responded with a "Hmph". The three saiyans sees applejack riding the manticore like she is on a rodeo.

"YEE-HAW! Get along, little doggie." said Applejack as she started to ride the monster cat.

 _"Wait_." said Fluttershy but was cut off when Applejack was thrown off the manticore.

"Whoa! All yours, partners." Applejack said as she signaled Rainbow Dash that it's her turn.

"On it" Rainbow Dash said before she quickly flies around and around at the Manticore creating a rainbow tornado. the manticore used his scorpion tail to slap Rainbow off. Gohan sees this and decided to give the beast his own medicine but was stopped by Goku.

"But-"

"No buts Gohan. Just watch. Like I said, we'll spring into action when they need help" Goku said.

Twilight's turn to charge. She puff off smoke on her nose before she charge at the Manticore. Suddenly, she was stopped by Fluttershy by shouting...

"WAIT!" said Fluttershy. Everybody stopped and looked at her. The manticore grunts at Fluttershy as she approaches it.

"Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby." said Fluttershy.

"Little?" said Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, the manticore lifts up its paw and everyone sees a big thorn. Gohan flinch a little by seeing the thorn.

"Now this might hurt for _just_ a second." Fluttershy said to the beast as she pulled out the thorn. The manticore then roared in pain.

"Fluttershy!" everybody said as they called for Fluttershy but then, they notice that the Manticore is licking Fluttershy like a dog.

"Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." Fluttershy said as she was giggling while continually being licked by the manticore. A few seconds later, the Manticore then goes to deep within the forest.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." said Fluttershy. After hearing this, Twilight smiled. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan can sense life energy at the thorn. The three of them blasted a small ki blast destroying the thorn. After seeing the thorn is detroyed, they followed The mane 6 and Spike.

The three saiyans, The mane 6 and Spike goes deeper into the forest.

"Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally." said Rarity. The way started to go dark as everyone entered an area filled with tall trees that blocked the moonlight.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." said Twilight.

Goku charges up a ki ball illumating their surroundings. Fluttershy then scream at the sight of something.

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry 'bout, Sugar cube" Applejack said. Suddenly, Applejack screams when she sees a tree with a horrific face. "Ahh!" All of the ponies then scream as all of the trees around them had similar faces.

The three saiyans quickly blasted energy beems at the trees. As the trees got destroyed, it quickly grew.

"Blast these trees!" Vegeta said as he fired a more powerfull ki blast destroying a bunch of trees but the trees grows back which made Vegeta more irritated. "There is no end to them"

All of a sudden, all of them Pinkie... Laughing? "Bleh. Ooo!" said Pinkie Pie as she was making funny faces in front of a tree.

 **Goku, Gohan and Vegeta: O_o**

"Pinkie, what are you doing?!" said Rarity.

"Get away from that thing." said Twilight.

"Oh guys, don't you see?" said Pinkie.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 ***Pinkie's Laughter Song***

 **Pinkie Pie**

~ When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Tell me she's not...,

 **Pinkie Pie**

~The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown

 **Rarity:** She is.

 **Pinkie Pie**

~ I'd hide under my pillow

~ From what I thought I saw

~ But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way

~ To deal with fears at all

 **Rainbow Dash:** Then what is?

 **Pinkie Pie**

~ She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall

~ Learn to face your fears

~ You'll see that they can't hurt you

~ Just laugh to make them disappear.

~ Ha! Ha! Ha!

 **Ponies** : - _gasp_ -

 **Pinkie Pie**

~ So, giggle at the ghostly

~ Guffaw at the grossly

~ Crack up at the creepy

~ Whoop it up with the weepy

~ Chortle at the kooky

~ Snortle at the spooky

~ And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh...

~ Laaaaaaauuugh!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Is the song done yet?!" Vegeta said who has his ears plugged by his hands. Goku and Gohan only nods. Vegeta unplugs his ears before crossing his arms. As they begin their journy, they notice there is a river up a head. The river's flow is fast... Too fast.

"How are we gonna cross this?" asked Pinkie Pie. Before anyone could think any further, they all hear crying in the distance. "Huh?" A flamboyant sea serpent was crying about something.

"What a world, what a _world_." said the sea serpent as he was sobbing which was the cause of the river's rough waters. Everyone approached him.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_ , and now I look simply horrid." said the sea serpent.

"You'r mustache will quickly-" Gohan said but was cut off by the sea serpent.

"Oh _what_ a world!" the sea serpent said as he falls down the water like a drama queen splashing out water. Everyone is now wet.

"Oh, give me a break." said Rainbow Dash.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah. Dude, it's just a mustache. Lighten up already. It's not the end of the world." said Fu.

"Why, of course it is. How _can_ you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." said Rarity.

"I know." said the sea serpent.

"And your expertly coiffed mane."

"Oh, I know, I know."

"Your fabulous manicure."

"It's so true!" said the sea serpent with a gasp.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true, I'm hideous!"

"You _are_ hedous with or without your mustache" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted at Vegeta.

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." said Rarity as she cut part of her tail off. The sea serpent yelped in response to the unicorn's actions.

"What did you do that for?" asked the sea serpent.

"Rarity, what are you-" said Twilight until she sees Rarity put her severed tail on the part of the mustache that was cut off. The sea serpent then lets a moan of joy.

"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful."

"You look smashing." said Rarity as she saw the sea serpent's fixed mustache.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." said Twilight.

"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back."

"So would the _mustache_." said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight then gasped as she sees the river settle down.

"We can cross now. Let's go." said Twilight. Suddenly, she and the other ponies were lifted up by the sea serpent. "Ah!"

"Allow me." said the sea serpent as the allows the ponies to use his body as a bridge. The three saiyans fly accros the river.

Front of the Castle Ruins

"There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it." said Twilight.

"Twilight, wait for us." said Applejack.

"We're almost there." said Twilight. Suddenly, she almost goes over a cliff. "Whoa!" Suddenly, Rainbow grabs her tail to stop her from falling.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now what?" asked Pinkie Pie as she sees the bridge loose on the other side.

"Duh." said Rainbow Dash as she shows her wings. Rainbow Dash then flies over to the other side to tie the bridge.

"Should we accompany Rainbow Dash, Dad?" Gohan asked his father.

"Nah, she can take care of himself" Goku said.

With Rainbow Dash

"Oh yeah." As Rainbow Dash ties up the bridge, she hears an eerie voice.

"Rainbow..." said the eerie voice.

"Who's there?" asked Rainbow Dash as she got in defense mode.

"Rainbow..."

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

"Who?"

"Why, you, of course."

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_."

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, _The Shadowbolts_." Suddenly, the mist clears to reveal three mares that look like darker versions of the Wonderbolts. "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-"

"Yep."

"Swiftest-"

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

"Yes, it's all true." said Rainbow Dash as she starts chcukling.

"We need... _you_."

"WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." said Rainbow Dash as she went to finish the job.

"No!" shouted the Wonderbolt. "It's _them_ or _us_."

"Rainbow, what's taking so long?" asked Twilight. She and the others then see Rainbow Dash talking with the Shadowbolts. "Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them." The mist then intensifies.

"Well?" asked the Shadowbolt.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." said Rainbow Dash. The Shadowbolts then disappear as they turn back into Nightmare Moon's shadow mist.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." said Rainbow Dash as the ponies, the three saiyans and Spike cheer and they cross the bridge.

The Castle Ruins

Our heroes and the others enter the ruins and see the elements on top of a pedestal.

"Those must be it." said Spike.

"Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" asked Applejack.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." said Twilight. The others proceeded to bring the Elements down. "Careful, careful!"

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!" said Pinkie Pie as she counted the number of orbs.

"Where's the sixth?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed._ " said Twilight.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" said Applejack.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." said Twilight.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." said Applejack as she, the other ponies, and Spike exits the ruins. The saiyans decided to stay just incase something bad happens.

Twilight reflected for a moment and then began to charge the Elements. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon comes in and surrounds Elements

"The Elements!" Twilight she reach for the elements.

"Twilight, no!" Gohan said. The three saiyans tried to grab Twilight but suddenly, the four od them and the elements disappeared. Spike and The mane 5 saw this and quickly looks around.

Suddenly, they see a bright light coming from a tower.

"Up there!" said Spike.

"Let's go, Twilight and the those three needs our help" said Applejack as he and the others went to search for Twilight and the three saiyans.

In the tower

The saiyans and Twilight shook their heads. Nightmare Moon then turns back into her real form and starts laughing evilly.

"Nightmare Moon!" Gohan said.

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta quickly turned into Super Saiyans. Nightmare Moon smirk before her horn begins to glow. Suddenly, Vegeta begins to have an headache. Twilight takes a few step back while Goku and Gohan tries to figure out what's happening to Vegeta.

"Guahh!" Vegeta howled in pain.

Goku and Gohan notice that their a letter "N" on Vegeta's forehead. Which means...

"You've been trying to control Vegeta?!" Goku said at Nightmare Moon. she only laughed evily.

"That's right. It was easy to control of him since he has some negative feelings and energy inside of him" Nightmare Moon said. Goku and Gohan couldn't help but remember how Babidi controlled Vegeta and turned into Majin Vegeta.

Suddenly, Goku, Gohan and Twilight hears someone calling Twilight's name. They turn around to see The mane 5 and Spike. Vegeta again howled in pain. Lightning begins to appear around Vegeta. Suddenly, Vegeta screamed as the yello aura begins to expand.

"Darn it, he's now being controlled by Nightmare Moon" Goku said.

Vegeta quickly throws a punch at Gohan and Goku but they manage to dodge it within split seconds. Goku and Gohan jumps away from Vegeta as he stands up. Vegeta's clothes are now similar to Majin Vegeta's clothings except having M on his forehead, he has a N.

"Gohan, you and the rest take care of Nightmare Moon. I'm going to take Vegeta... Alone" Goku said.

"Take him out alone?" Spike asked. "No way, judging by his appearance, he's stronger than you"

"Yeah. Not only that, with him beign controlled by Nightmare Moon, I bet she is giving more energy which making him twice as stronger." Goku said. "Looks like I have to go all out on this one!"

"C'mon Kakorot. Why don't you transform already so we can settle this once and for all!" Vegeta said as his powers begins to grow and grow.

Goku qucikly transform into Super Saiyan 2 which made Spike and the mane 6 flinch. goku then screams on top of his lungs making a mssive earthquake. The mane 6, Spike and Nightmare Moon stared at Goku

Back at Ponyville

Gotenks along with Master Roshi and the rest of the z-fighters are fighting back the shadow figure. Gotenks and the others quickly sensed the immense power comming to the north.

"Dad... Dad's going to Super Saiyan 3" Gotenks said.

Suddenly, an earthquake happened making everyone one startle. As minutes passed, the earthquake intensifies.

Back at the Tower

Goku's still screaming. Some parts of the Castle ruins falls apart. They sudddenly notice Goku's golden hair begins to grow and grow as lightning surrounding him begins to intense. With another loud and long shout. Goku's golden aura expand illuminating almost everything in the tower. Everyone shield their eyes. As the light died down, they quickly notice Goku is now tranformed.

"Sorry that took so long. Let's go Vegeta" Goku said as he goes in his stance. Vegeta's only response is a "Hmph". Goku and Vegeta suddenly teleported outside and fight there leaving The mane 6, Spike and Gohan in the tower.

Goku and Vegeta is giving everything they got. Both of them throw powerful punches and kicks that makes the ground shake and wind blow hard.

"Come on Vegeta, is that all you got?!" Goku said as he throws a powerful punch right in Vegeta's face. Vegeta's face got hit from Goku's attack. Goku then knee Vegeta at the stomach making him cough off blood. He then cuff his hands together and ram his fist at Vegeta's back knocking him down to the ground.

Goku waited for Vegeta to come out. With super speed, Vegeta suddenly appeared behind Goku. Vegeta throws barrage of punches and kicks. Vegeta throws a kick but Goku manage to doge it with **Wild Senses.**

"Get out of my sight!" Vegeta shouted as he shot a powerful ki blast at Goku. He dodge it with his super speed. Vegeta dash at Goku but he goes in his stance. Suddenly, Goku lets out a powerful ki wave around his body hitting Vegeta.

 **"Super Explosion Wave"** Goku shouted as Vegeta strucked by the explosion wave. Once it died down, Goku used his super speed and quickly throw punches and kicks at Vegeta.

With Gohan, Spike and The mane 6

Gohan stare at Nightmare Moon with anger. He let out a yelp as he quickly turned into Super Saiyan 2. With him being Super Saiyan 2, his movements and attacks are more powerful.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'll take out Nightmare Moon by myself while you guys do whatever you can to the Elements got it?" Gohan said receiving nods from the ponies and Spike.

"Huaaaah!" Gohan shouted as he charge at Nightmare Moon. An energy force field suddenly appeared surrounding Nightmare Moon. As the energy field disappear, Nightmare Moon turned into a human just like Gohan.

"Shocked now are we?" Nightmare Moon asked. "Now, let's get this over with shall we?"

Nightmare Moon has her armor on and have her horn and wings. Her skin is just like the color of her furn when is in Pony form. Eyes are still the same. Magic and energy changed.

"Take this!" Nightmare Moon shouted as she blasted magic blasts with her horn. Gohan manage to deflect them away. Gohan then fly straight at Nightmare Moon and quickly throws a punch but Nightmare Moon dodged it using her bare arm.

"What the...?"

"With Vegeta, not only I can contribute my energy at him, I can also take energy from him aswell" Nightmare Moon said as a dark blue aura begins to cover her body. "Face it, you can't beat me!"

Gohan throws quick punches and kicks at Nightmare Moon but every single one of them are blocked by Nightmare Moon. While Gohan is busy with Nightmare Moon, Twilight along with her friends are busy with the Elements.

"Just one spark. Come on, _come on_." said Twilight.

Nightmare Moon hears this. Her eyes widen as Twilight is trying to make the Elements activate. She counter Gohan's attacks before she knee Gohan in the stomach so hard he cough off blood.. She quickly kick him sending him at a wall. Nightmare Moon quickly turned into a pony once more and rush at the mane 6 and spike.

"Twilight, look out!" shouted Spike. Nightmare Moon then knocked away Twilight.

"Aah!" Spike then grabbed Twilight as she was sent back. Suddenly, the Elements seem to charge.

"No, no!" said Nightmare Moon. But, the magic around the orbs suddenly died.

"But... where's the sixth Element?!" said Twilight. Nightmare Moon then shatters the the Element orbs with her feet, scattering the orbs into pieces.

"You little foals! Thinking you could defeat _me_? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The _night_ will last _forever_!"

 **"Super Kamehame-HA!"** Gohan shouted as he blasted a powerful blue ki wave at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon quickly casted a shield spell as a magic force field begins to surround her. Gohan push harder making the wave bigger.

"You can do it Gohan" Fluttershy said.

Gohan then push beyond as the shield begins to crack. With one more push, the shield break down and the ki wave hit Nightmare Moon. As the blue ki wave died down, Gohan, The mane 6 and Spike all flinch to see Nightmare Moon still standing with scratches. Her armor have cracks now.

"Impossible... How?" Gohan said

Nightmare Moon laugh evily as she begins to heal herself up.

With Goku and Vegeta

Goku uppercut Vegeta before kicking him in the stomach sending him at the Castle walls. He quickly sense that Vegeta's powers is decreasing as Nightmare Moon's powers begins to increase.

 _'If this keeps up, Vegeta will run out of energy'_ Goku thought

"Come on Vegeta! I thought you wanted to settling things here and now?!" Goku shouted as Vegeta stands up. He growled at his rival. "I thought you wanted to destroy me by yourself. I thought you don't want any help from anyone form destroying me. Look at you! You are Nightmare Moon's pawn!"

Vegeta begins to have another headache.

"You are using Nightmare Moon's powers not your own powers. Come on Vegeta. Wake UP!" Goku said

"I..." Vegeta said. The letter N on his foreheads suddenly disappeared. "I will destroy you Kakarot! I don't need anybody's help to destroy you!"

Goku smiled seeing Vegeta back to normal. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan just like Vegeta. He then approach his frenemy and pat his should. He then give him a thumbs up.

"Let's go... We still one more thing to take care off" Goku said.

Vegeta and goku used super speed to go back to the Tower.

Inside the Tower

Nightmare Moon still have her smug face on while Gohan, Spike and the mane 6 are staring at her at awe. Gohan kept wondering how did Nightmare Moon manage to survive that blast. Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta appeared.

"Dad, Vegeta!" Gohan said

"Hmph, oh well. Looks like I have to kill not only these ponies... But also all of you" Nightmare Moon said as her eyes glowed.

"Kakarot, what do we do? Vegeta asked Goku. "Both of us use most of our powers fighting at each other"

Goku then have an Idea. He sense that him and Vegeta have the same power levels. The only thing that they could do right now is Fusion. Goku sighs before telling him his plan.

"We have no other options Vegeta. The only thing that we have right now, is Fusion" Goku said

"Are you insane?! I'm not doing that stupid pose!" Vegeta said as the tower begins to quake.

"Vegeta listen to me. You know that this is all we have!" Goku said. Vegeta think for a few moment. He sighs. He has no other choice but to do the fusion technique with his rival.

"Fine..."

Goku and Vegeta then gos to their position and started the Fusion dance.

 **Fuuu-**

 **-Sion**

 **HA!**

As their index fingers touch, a golden aura with glitters appeared. Upon seeing the glitters, Twilight's eyes begins to spark. A flash of light suddenly appeared illuminating everyhting in the tower. As the light die down. A fused warrior is now standing.

"I'm not Goku or Vegeta, I'm Gogeta!" Gogeta said.

"Heh... You think you can beat me?! Ha! With you, I can kill two annoying little brats in one!" Nightmare Moon said. "There is no way you can defeat me and restore the Elements"

"Twilight... Remember what I've said back at the Library" Gogeta said.

Start of Flashback

 _But you gotta have a friend someday. Friends watch your back. Believe me, I was once like you. Always believed on myself and my strength. After battling Frieza, I realize now that friends have a value. I hope one day you will realize that too_

End of Flashback

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_." said Twilight as the others were behind her.

"What?" said Nightmare Moon.

"Yep _._ _Applejack_ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_! _Fluttershy_ , who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_! _Pinkie Pie_ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_! _Rarity_ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!" said Twilight as she announced who represented each Element. The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Nightmare Moon then gasped.

"It seems that everything you have thrown at us helped us realize that. I must say, we can't do it wtihout you" Gogeta said.

"Shut up, you! You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" said Nightmare Moon.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all are... _my_ _friends_! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!" said Twilight as all of the Elements gathered on the five ponies' chest while a tiara appeared on Twilight's head. Nightmare Moon then growled.

"Every force you have has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing" Gogeta said

The elements of harmony begins to react as Gogeta starts his move. Nightmare Moon stands up and her horn begins to glow. Gogeta quickly attacks Nightmare Moont with a powerful and quick barrage of punches in her stomach. Then, he flies past the stunned Nightmare Moon and turns around to knee her twice in the back of her head/neck before backflip kicking her away. Next, he lands on the ground and raises his left hand to charge a rainbow energy sphere.

The elements of Harmony then blasted a rainbow colored energy and emerge it at the rainbow energy Sphere. This made Nightmare Moon step back. Gogeta sense that the energy spehere is enough to defeat Nightmare Moon. He also sense that The mane 6's energy is draining out.

"Spike raise your hands and contribute your energy" Gogeta said.

Spike did what Gogeta told him to do. He raise his hands and begins to contribute energy. Moments have passed and Spike is worning out. Nightmare Moon only watched at awe.

 _'It's still not enough'_ Gogeta thought. He suddenly sensed Spike and The mane 6's energy is dropping rappidly.

"Gohan, contribute your ki at them" Gogeta said making Gohan shock.

"But dad, If I do-" Gohan said but was cut off by Gogeta.

"Just do it!" Gogeta said. Gohan nods as he contribute his ki at Spike and The mane 6 making their energy levels raise rapidly. The rainbow energy sphere is ready and enough to take Nightmare Moon down.

Finally, Gogeta turns around and throws the energy sphere at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon can't move due to fear. Nightmare Moon wait and wait and wait but nothing happened.

"Ha! You think that could defeat me-" Nightmare Moon said before suddenly Nightmare Moon begins to desintrigate from the inside. A flash of light suddenly appeared. When the light died down, a new pony appeared.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" said Rainbow Dash. She then looked around. "What happened to the tower?"

"Nightmare Moon... That's what happened" Gogeta said

"Everypony okay?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Rarity as she sees her tail restored to normal.

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely."

"I know! I'll never part with it again." said Rarity.

"No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark." said Fluttershy.

"What?" said Rarity as she sees her necklace that looks like a diamond. "Ooh. So does yours." Fluttershy sees her necklace has a butterfly.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" said Pinkie Pie as her necklace was a balloon.

"Aw _yeah_." said Rainbow Dash as her necklace was a lightning bolt. Applejack's was shaped like an apple while Twilight had a tiara but it had a star.

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." said Applejack.

"Indeed you do." said a new voice. The sunlight rose over the horizon and a bright light came into the destroyed tower. It belonged to a tall white alicorn. She had a crown and her mane was flowing like there was a breeze pushing it. Her cutie mark was shaped like the sun.

"Princess Celestia." said Twilight as she, Spike, and the other ponies bowed in respect. Gogeta and Gohan quickly sensed Princess Celestia's powers. They bow down to show rspect.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it."

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. And I also thank these strangers for showing you that way. Now if only another will as well." Everyone looked over to see a dark blue alicorn with a blue mane as well as a crown. Her cutie mark was the moon. "Princess Luna!" The alicorn then gasped in surprise. She then looked up to see her big sister above her. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

" _Sister_?" said the Mane Six and Spike.

"Glad everything is back to normal" Gogeta said.

Everyone turn their attention to Gogeta. Gohan approach the fused warrior.

"Umm... Who are you? And where did Goku and Vegeta went?" Spike asked the fused warrior. Gogeta smilled at the dragon.

"Goku and Vegeta? I am they, we are one" Gogeta said.

"In other words, Dad and Vegeta used fusion to fuse their body and to create a powerful fused warrior known as Gogeta. From the name itself, you can say that they are fused" Gohan explained.

"Ohh... Well, will they ever split up?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, the fusion will last for only 30 minutes. Since Gogeta uses much power, I'd say the fusion will end within 15 minutes." Gohan said.

"Hey, since everything is back to normal, you know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked.

"What?" The mane 6 and Spike asked.

In Ponyville

"A _party_!" said Pinkie Pie as the ponies start to cheer over Princess Celestia's return. Everyone welcomed the new heroes. but still have some doubts on the saiyans and the others.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" asked Princess Celestia.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." said Twilight.

"Spike, take a note, please." Spike than got his paper and pen. _I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville._ The ponies in Ponyville then cheer.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." said Twilight. The villagers then cheers.

"I never been so proud on the two of you" Gogeta said as pat Trunks and Goten's head. "You manage to hold out the Shadow figures all by yourselves"

"Couldn't have done it without you dad!" Trunks and Goten said in simultaneously. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared grabbing everyone's attention. Once the light died down, it revealed Goku and Vegeta.

"Ugh, finally!" Vegeta said. "I'm never doing that stupid pose again!"

"C'mon Vegeta! We need to fuse again someday"

"Quit talking nuisance Kakarot, we're warriors not balerina dancers!" Vegeta said

"Awww..." Goku said making everyone laugh.

Minutes later, everyone and pony begins to party and enjoy the day.

 _ **Nextime on Ki and Magic**_ **: While partying , Gohan remembered that he passed unto spike and The mane 6 his ki. He, along with Vegeta and Goku confronted them somewhere private that only he, Goku, Vegeta and they can talk somewhere privately.**

 **Once hearing the news, the three saiyans quickly tell them at the two sisters. Hearing the shocking news, they have no other choice but to let the three saiyans take care of the mane 6 and Spike.**

 **It is up for the three saiyans to train up The mane 6 and Spike to control over their new abilites. They will learn new things that can Saiyans can do. But the question is, Will the Mane 6 and Spike can control their new powers? More importantly, can they survive Vegeta's hardocre training? Find out on the next Chapter of _Ki and Magic_**

 **Next Chapter - The New Heroes**


	4. Book 1: Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter four of the story. I want to say that I'm going to school in about 2 days so I'm going to write as many chapters as possible and upload them via Mobile so the story can be updated as possible. I think I'll post a chapter every Tuesday or something like that and edit (or make) chapters by Saturday and Sunday. With that said, let's go to the story.**

Our heroes, Spike and The mane 6 were partying hard. Minutes later, Gohan remembered the event where he contributed his Ki at the Mane 6 and Spike. Gohan stops partying and approach his Dad.

"Hey Dad, I think we should tell them" Gohan said.

Goku raise an eyebrow. He pondered what gohan is talking about. Seconds later, he remembered what Gohan did when they were battling Nightmare Moon. Goku stops partying and nods at his son. They then approach The mane 6 and Spike who is partying hard.

"Twilight?" Gohan called his name. Twilight turn her atttention to Gohan. "I would like you and the rest of your... Friends and Spike. Me and Dad need to discuss something with you privately"

"Ok?" Twilight said before calling her friends and Spike. Once all present, they went somewhere private. Somewhere only he, Goku, The mane 6 and Spike could only talk alone. Vegeta notice Kakarot and his son is going somewhere. He decided to tag along without them knowing.

As soon as they are far away from every pony. Gohan takes a deep breath before starting. "I need to tell you about something"

Twilight then remembered something. "Oh yeah, you need to explain yourselves"

"It's not about that... But I did say we will explain ourselves" Gohan said. "Alright. First, Me and the others except Piccolo, Android 18, Oolong and Paur are Humans. Humans are like tall monkeys but hairless and tail-less"

Twilight poof out a paper and a quill and started to take note as Gohan continued. "Piccolo is a Namekian. I don't know much about Namekians. Android 18 is an Android. She is basically a robot."

"But how do you explain you, Goku and Vegeta turned into... A Super whats it?" Spike said.

"It's called a Super Saiyan" a voice said.

 ***Opening song: Dragon soul***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 4: The new heroes_

Goku and Gohan quickly sensed Vegeta's ki which is coming to the south. They turn around to see Vegeta with his arms crossed. He approach the two saiyans.

"What's a Super Saiyan?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A Super Saiyan is a legendary transformation of the Saiyan Race" Vegeta said. "In other words, Super Saiyan is a powerful tranformation. I hope that brief explanation gets into your punny heads"

"And there are three tranformation of the Super Saiyan. Want me to demonstrate?" Goku said which made The mane 6 and Spike nod in excitement. Goku asked for all of them to stand back.

"Alright, so first of all... This is a Super Saiyan" Goku said as he turned into a super saiyan. His hair turn into golden yellow and a yellow aura begins to surround his body.

"And this..." Goku then turned into a Super Saiyan 2. His hair changed a bit and lightning begins to appear around his body. "... This is a Super Saiyan that ascended pass a Super Saiyan. Or, you can just call this a Super saiyan 2"

In the party

Piccolo quickly sensed Goku's ki. His ki begins to skyrocket. Krillin and Goten then quickly sensed Goku's ki. The three of them turn left. Chi-chi, Bulma, and the two sisters notice the three of them.

"What's the matter?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing... It's nothing" lied Piccolo.

The four girls raise an eyebrow. They ponder why Piccolo is acting strange. They shrug it off and try to forget it. Suddenly, a slight earthquake begins to occur which made Ponies freak out a little.

With Goku

"And this..." Goku said as the golden aura begins to flow rapidly "... Is to go... Even _further_ _beyond"_ Goku started to scream as wind begins to blow hard and the earth begins to tremble as clouds begins to move. They all notice Goku's golden hair begins to grow and grow. With one last push, Goku's aura expanded illuminating their surroundings.

The light is bright that even the ponies in the party can see it. As the light died down, Goku's transformation is completed. He face at the ponies. "This is Super Saiyan 3." Goku said as the mane 6 and Spike are looking at him with amusement.

"So... _Awesome_ " Rainbow Dash said.

Suddenly, Goku knelt on the ground and started to pant as everyone except Vegeta approach him. Goku turns back to his normal state. "Sorry. It takes a lot of energy to tranform and I haven't really trained the transformation yet" Gohan help his dad to get back on his legs.

"What about the fusion hecky?" Applejack said.

"Fusion?" Goku started. "Fusion is a technique that allows two persons to fuse their bodies together as one. To fuse two bodies, you need to do the fusion dance." The mane 6 and Spike raise an eyebrow.

"It's kinda hard to explain" Goku said. "There is another way to fuse bodies." Goku slightly turn his head around revealing a potara earing in his ear. The mane 6 and Spike's response is "Ohhhh"

"Vegeta and I used this once. The only risk when using this earing is that you and your partner may never split into two again."

"Anyways, now that we've explained ourselves. It is time to tell you something." Gohan started. "Remember the time I contributed Ki within you while we were battling Nightmare Moon?"

The mane 6 and Spike look at each other. They then turn their attention to Gohan. "Uh... How do I put this."

Vegeta suddenly butt in. "You have acquired new abilites just like us."

The mane 6 and Spike's eyes widen as they heard what Vegeta said. "You mean..."

"We can turn into Super Saiyan just like the three of you?!" Pinkie said quickly.

"No, you have now ki just like us. Well... A higher Ki unlike other ponies." Gohan said making The mane 6 and Spike raise an eyebrow. Gohan sigh. "Every pony has ki just like us. But since Magic is very popular here, I'd say that their ki is low unlike us that is very high"

The mane 6 and Spike didn't quite get it. They just nodded.

"Great. Since you don't know how to control Ki within you, we need to train you up in order the Ki that Gohan contributed not go to waste." Goku said.

" _Brutal_ Training" Vegeta said with an evil face on. The mane 6 and Spike takes a few step back because of Vegeta's actions. "Your bones will crack. your eyes will pop out, you will sweat none stop, and your body will beg mercy"

 _'No wonder their bodies are that muscular'_ Applejack thought.

"We need to speak about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about this and ask permission." Gohan said

"Do not worry, I already know" a voice said. The three saiyans turns around to see The two sisters and everyone else. "And we heard everything as well. But I am not quite sure. If they are willing to accept, then I will accept. It is their choice."

The mane 6 and Spike think for a moment. Seconds later, they all respond "Ok"

"Try not to be as brutal as possible if you please?" Celestia said.

"Don't worry, we'll try not to be _that_ brutal. Right Vegeta?" Gohan said as he look at Vegeta. Vegeta's only response is a "Hmph"

"Our training will start by Tomorrow." Goku said.

"And make sure you enjoy this day before it last" Vegeta said.

Hours have passed and Night time came down to Ponyville. Everypony are in their own houses. Our heroes are having a bit of a problem. They don't have a house to stay in to. Celestia nicely offered them to stay at Canterlot but they denied it cause it's too much.

"Where are we suppose to sleep?" Yamcha said

"If only I brought some of the Dynocapsules back at home." Chi-chi said.

Then, Bulma realize something. She quickly reach to her pocket to reveal a small case. "I knew it!" Bulma said grabbing everyone's attention. "I totally forgot that I've been keeping a small case of Dynocapsules in my pocket incase something like this happen."

"You have a small case of Dynocapsules?! Why didn't you used it before!" Krillin said.

"I said I forgot. Sheesh Krillin, calm down" Bulma said.

Bulma gets one and press the button. Once it exploded, it revealed a large dome-shaped building. It also has a name "Capsule" ontop of the door. They all goes inside of the building and admire the place.

"It's like home sweet home" Bulma said.

"You said it" Goku retorted.

They are in a corridor. Each side have doors that leads to their bedrooms with a bathroom. In the end of the Corridor is a stairs on the left and the kitchen on the right. Up in the kitchen is the lab. On the second floor we have the gravity room which is a room specifically made for training. On the third floor is a door that leads to the top of the building. Ontop of the building is a swimming pool and other stuff that is sually found in a resort.

"Pick your rooms. Feel free to look around. The building is pretty fancy." Bulma said.

They went to their rooms. As they got in, they quickly change take off their shoes (And gloves) and went straight to bed.

The next day

Celestia sun raise up in the sky as birds begins to tweet and some flowers begins to bloom. Goku is getting ready for his training with The mane 6 and Spike. As soon as he is done, he goes out of his room. He quickly smell delicious food coming from the kitchen. Goku dash at the kitchen to see Chi-chi and Bulma are cooking a lot of food.

"Oh boy! Man, If I'm gonna train those ponies. I need a lot of energy" Goku said.

Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" a voice said. The saiyan and the two wife notice this voice is Trunks' voice. As Trunks reach the door, he opens it revealing The mane 6 and Spike. Trunks smiles as he steps a side.

"Come in." Trunks said.

The ponies and the dragons smile before and going inside. They can smell delicious food but they notice that the food they are smelling is similar to the ones that they eat. They went to the kitchen to see Bulma and Chi-chi serving a lot of food at Goku. Goku turns around to see his students.

"Hey guys! You came early" Goku said.

Suddenly, the rest of the gang goes inside the kitchen and takes a sit at the table.

"We sure are sugar cube" Applejack said.

"Would you like to have breakfast with us?" Bulma offered.

"No thanks, we already ate" Twilight said as the others nod in agreement.

"Alright. It's chow time!" Bulma said.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks begins to chow down food. Five of them finishing their food within seconds before grabbing another food. the others are eating slowly just like regular people. The mane 6 and Spike looks at the five bottomless pits with shock and disgust.

"This is so... Weird" Spike said

"Agreed"

Minutes later, every food has been eaten. Most food was eaten by the bottomless pits. The three saiyans burp ludly as they sat up from the table and approach The mane 6 and the dragon.

"Alright, time for training" Goku said. "Let's go outside"

Outside the building

The three saiyans, Spike and the mane 6 are outside the building. They are in an open field. A few feet away, you can see a tall mountain. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan perform various stretches. Once done, they face their students.

"Alright, we'll start from beginners to Experts. Let's first how to fly" Gohan said. "In this lesson, you will use your Ki to fly not your wings." Rainbow Dash looks at the ground with disappointment.

"By doing this, you will be able to control your ki a little. To fly, all you need to do is to focus your energy to your... Hoofs. Simple as that" Gohan the begins to fly using his energy. "Here's a little tip. Feel the energy from your stomach and let it out"

The mane 6 and Spike nods as they began to concentrate. A gently breeze then blows making their hairs/manes. The grass that is below the ponies and the dragon begins to blow. Before you know it, The mane 6 and Spike begins to float.

"That's it keep concetrating and you'll do fine" Gohan said as Goku look at the ponies with a smile. Vegeta didn't show any amusement nor emotion. The mane 6 and Spike kept concentrating. As they concentrate, they float higher and higher.

Minutes have passed and the mane 6 and Spike are still floating in the air but they are now higher and a few feet away form the ground. Gohan decided to halt their lesson and take a break for a while.

"Alright girls and Spike. Take two. Lets take a break for a while" Gohan shouted. As the ponies and the dragon heard this. they slowly land unto the ground and approach Gohan.

"Good job. Keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it." Gohan said. The mane 6 and Spike notice Vegeta and Goku are sparring. Both of them are in normal state. They couldn't follow their movements since it's too fast.

"Don't worry, you will get there soon enough" Gohan said.

"Really?! We are going to fight just like you, Goku and Vegeta?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep. Not only that, you can also shoot ki blasts from your hoofs"

"Awesome!"

"Hey Twilight, can I request something?" Gohan asked the lavander mare.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to find a spell that can transform the seven of you into humans. It's better to train you off with fighting if you guys are humans."

"I'm not quite sure I have that kind of book but I'll try to find one"

"Thanks"

"Alright, that's enough break. Lets get a move on"

With that said, The mane 6 and Spike return to their position and begins to focus. It hasn't been twenty seconds the seven of them begins to float. Gohan was imprressed by their performance. Hours have passed and the seven of them are now getting the hang of it. They can easily fly now.

"Awesome, I can fly much faster!" Rainbow said.

"Not so fast Rainbow. There is something I need to tell you." Gohan began as the seven lands right infront of Gohan. "Let me tell you about what are the changes. Firstly, if you use too much ki, it will tire you out so better censerve cause the ki within you symbilizes your life energy. Second, you need to eat _plenty_ of food just like me and dad. Lastly, don't get too much carried away. Got it?"

The seven nods at Gohan. Goku and Vegeta then approach Gohan and the seven. They notice that their clothes are torned and they have scratches.

"Oh my stars. What happened to the two of you?" Rarity asked.

"Me and Vegeta sparred while the seven of you train how to fly." Goku said.

"You sure you two are gonna be ok? You look awful I swear" Spike said.

"These are nothing. We've felt way beyond pain than this ones." Then, Goku's stomach begins to growl and so does Vegeta's. Suddenly, The mane 6 and Spike's stomach begins to growl.

"Alright, chow time" Gohan said.

As Gohan said, Bulma and Chi-chi suddenly appeared with a bunch of daisy sandwich and hay fries. Trunks and Goten have five sacks of Gems for Spike. The ponies' and Spike's mouth begin to water.

"Are those for us also?" Goku asked.

"Gah, I'm not going eat that junk!" Vegeta said.

"Who said its for you?" Bulma said. She then brings out a Dynocapsule and toss it at Gohan. "That one is for the three fo you"

Gohan press the button of the Capsule and throws it. Once it exploded, it revealed a table with plenty of food. Goku's mouth begins to water. He then started to Chow down food without the other two saiyans.

"Dig in!" Bulma said as Chi-chi sets up a table. Bulma drops down the food as Goten and Trunks drops down the sac at the table. The seven approach the table and begins to chow down food just like Goku.

Vegeta and Gohan decided to join Goku. Bulma, Chi-chi, Goten and Trunks watch them chow down the food. Minutes later, the food is all gone. The saiyans, The ponies and the dragon devoured it all.

"That was good." Goku said. "Alright. Lets-" Goku then notice the sun begins to set as the moon begins to raise. The blue sky is turning midnight and stars begins to appear in the skies.

"... Looks like we gotta call it a day"

"You said it." Gohan said. "We'll train in another day girls. And Twilight, remember what I want you to do"

Twilight nods before the seven of them said goodbye before they return back to their respective Once home, they went straight to bed except for Twilight who is searching for a spell that can allow her and her friends to turn into humans.

"Ugh... I've been searching for hours and I haven't found a spell book" Twilight said. Suddenly, Spike came downstairs to check Twilight. He notice that Twilight is getting a bit cranky.

"Twilight, Why don't you take a rest? You've been searching the book for almost an hour." Spike said.

"I can't. I need to find a spell that can allow us to turn into humans just like Gohan but I can't find a single book about it"

Spike thinks for a moment. He then remembered that Nightmare Moon turned into a Humans when they were battling her. "Hey! I think Princess Celestia have a boook about it. If not, maybe Princess Luna can help us"

"I don't know... But it's worth to try. Take a note please"

Spike brings our a paper and a quill as he start to take note just like Twilight said.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I would like to ask if you have a spell book that can allow us to turn Me, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike to turn into humans just like Gohan and his friends. If you cannot find it, we ask for Princess Luna's aid to help us. According to Gohan, teaching us in a human form will be easy. I will await for your response by tomorrow._

 _Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

"Finish" Sike said. He then send it to Princess Celestia. "Now let's go to bed."

Twilight nods as she and Spike goes upstairs and in to their room. They quickly went to bed but before they could drift to sleep, they said Goodnights at each other.

 _ **Next time on Ki and Magic**_ **: The mane 6 and Spike manage to control their ki and can fly. Now, the brutal training begins.**

 **Receiving the spell from a certain somepony, The mane 6 and Spike manage to turn into humans just like Gohan wanted. It is now the time to make things more interesting. It is now Goku's turn to train them in the Gravity chamber.**

 **Will they be able to survive the Gravity training or will they beg mercy to give in? Find it out on the next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter - The Gravity Chamber: The brutal training begins!**


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Greeting everyone and welcome once again to another Chapter of the story. So basically I've decided to post a new chapter every Monday and edit/make chapters on Friday, Staurday and Sunday since I'm going to be busy with school. Anyways, the brutal training begins now. Let's hope the mane 6 and Spike could survive.**

Another bright and sunny day came in Ponyville. Inside the library, we can see our favorite lavander pony getting ready for their next training. As soon as she reach the door, it suddely opened by its own which made her yelp.

"Spike. Don't scare me like that" Twilight said.

"Sorry Twi, but I received a lettter from Princess Celestia" Spike said as he undo the knot and begins torwad the letter to Twilight.

 _My most faithful student, I've been searching the Castle Library. I didn't find any spell that can allows you to tranform you and your friends into humans just like Gohan._

Twilight bows down her head in disappointment as Spike continues to read.

 _But do not be disappointed as I have asked my sister Luna the spell. It turns out that she knows a forbiden spell that can allow you to change into any creature you desire. Me and my sister Luna will arrive your library very shortly. Sincerely, Princess Celestia of Equestria_

The door bell rings as Spike finish reading the letter. Both of them quickly went down and approach the door. As they reach it, Twilight used her magic to turn the knob and open the door revealing the two sisters.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Twilight said as she and Spike bow down at the two sisters.

"My faithful student. It is nice to meet you." Celestia said at her student.

"Please come in." Twilight and Spike makes way for the two royal sisters. As they went in, Spike close the door before they proceed on the nearest sofa and begins to chat.

"Thank you for your assistance Princess Luna" Twilight said.

"It is no problem" Luna said. "May I ask, why do you want to turn into a human just like Gohan? Are you not satisfied of being yourself?"

"It's not that Princess. You see, Gohan wanted me and the others to be human so that he, Goku and Vegeta could train us easily. He has his reasons." Twilight said.

"I see. Very well, I shall teach you the spell that you seek. Please use it wisely"

Luna begins to teach Twilight the forbidden spell as Spike decided to make some tea for them. Once the tea is done, he serve them the tea. As soon as they are done with their tea, Spike wash the dishes.

After half an hour, Twilight fully understand the spell. Luna was impressed that Twiliight is a fast learner unlike her. She learned how to perform the Spell within five hours.

"Thank you once more Princess Luna" Twilight said.

"Twilight if I may ask, may we watch your training with Gohan? I would like to see how much you've progressed so far" Princess Celestia said. Twilight thinked for a moment. She then answered...

"Of course, why not? It's best if we fly down there. It is quite far from here" As soon as Celestia hear the word _we fly,_ she couldn't help but feel shock that her faithful student can now fly without wings.

 ***Opening song: Dragon soul***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 5: The gravity chamber - The brutal traning begins!_

"You can fly without wings?" Celestia asked.

She and Luna then notice Spike flying with his arms crossed and he have a smirk face on. The two sister's jaws drop and hit the ground making Spike chuckle.

"Shall we go Princesses?" Twilight said as she is flying right infront of the door. Celestia and Luna shook their heads before they nod. As they exit the library, they fly straight to Goku's home.

Inside our heroes' home

Goku, Vegeta and Gohan finish their breakfast quickly. The three saiyans exits the kitchen and went to the door waiting for the mane 6 and Spike to ring the door. As right on cue, the door bell rings. Gohan opens it to see The mane 6 and Spike with two guests.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" Gohan said as he and Goku bowed down.

"Gohan, would you mind letting Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stay and watch us train?" Twilight said. Gohan thinks for a moment.

"I don't know. It's not me who's going to train you. It's dad's turn to train the seven of you." Gohan said. "This is why I want Twilight to find a spell that can make the seven of you to be human"

"Because we are gonna train in the gravity chamber"

"The gravity what?" The mane 6 and Spike said simultenously.

"The gravity chamber is a room that allows you to raisen the gravity. In this training, you have to survive the gravity. Each time you master the gravity, we will raise it by ten until you reach up to one hundred,"

"One hundred?!" The mane 6, Spike and the two royal sisters shouted.

"Yep but before we could proceed, come in" Goku said before Goku and Gohan made way for the ponies and the dragon. They all nod before going inside the building. As they got inside, Gohan close the door.

"Anyhow, I think its time to perform the magic" Goku said

Twilight nods as the two sisters, Goku and Gohan stands back to give them more space. Twilight's horn begins to glow as she focus her magic just like what Luna said. Her horn begins to glow brighter and brighter until finally a purple smoke appeared. As the smoke cleared, it revealed The mane 6 and Spike in human forms.

The mane 6 have the same hairstyle and their the skin color is the same as their fur when they were ponies. Their horns and wings is still present Their cutiemarks are places somewhere in the legs. As for Spike, his skin color is peach brown. He has a green hair and eyes and his teeth is sharp.

"What a lovely d-" Master Roshi said before he suddenly sees the mane 6 naked. His nose begins to bleed. "BOOM BOOM!" Those were his words before he faints. His nose is still bleeding.

Suddenly, Bulma and Chi=chi went out of the kitchen. They just finish washing the dishes with Videl. Both of them suddenly notice six girls and one boy nakes right infront of Goku and Gohan.

"Heya Ch-chi. Hi Bulma" Goku said.

"W-who are those people?" Bulma asked.

"Who them? Oh! It's the six ponies and the Spike in their human forms"

"Why don't they have clothes?!" Chi-chi asked.

Goku's response is a shrug.

"Ugh. Follow us. I think we can provide clothings for the six of you" Bulma said.

The mane 6 and Spike nods as they follow Chi-chi and Bulma in Bulma's room while Goku, Gohan and the two royal sisters wait for the mane 6 and Spike to come out of the room. At first, the mane 6 have a little problem with walking since they walk on four legs instead of two. Bulma, Spike and Chi- chi decided to help them to walk as they approach the room.

After a few minutes, the door opens grabbing the two saiyans and sisters' attention.

"What in the heavens is this outfit?" Rarity said.

The mane 6 are now wearing orange gi which is similar to Goku's outfit.

"It looks awesome" Rainbow said.

"Aright. Let's get to the chambers shall we?"

Goku, Spike and The mane 6 and the two royal sisters went upstairs. They can now walk straight now. Once up, they went into Gravity chamber which is currently being used by Vegeta and Trunks. They all see Vegeta, in super saiyan mode, throwing punches as Trunks is having trouble with the gravity.

"Welcome to the Gravity Chamber" Goku said.

Spike reach his arm out. As his arm went inside the Chamber, he instantly falls down on the floor. He struggles standing up so he decided to drag his arm away from the Chamber.

"A little help?" Spike said

Goku pulls out Spike hand from the chamber without any effort which shocked them especially Spike who is trying to tender his arm.

"What just happened?"

"The gravity is currently under 250 times" Goku said.

"250?!" The mane 6 and Spike shouted.

"Yep. Hey Vegeta. Mind turning down the Gravity? Gonna train them." Goku said at Vegeta.

As Vegeta heard this. he sigh as he approach the machine that is responsible of the gravity. Vegeta adjust the gravaity from 250 times gravity to 0 times gravity. Trunks falls down on the floor.

"Alright. It's all clear" Goku said

They alll went inside the Chamber as Vegeta exits the Chamber.

"Alright. Let's start with 10 times gravity."

Goku then begins to adjust the gravity from 0 to 10. Suddenly, The two sisters and the seven humans falls down to the floor.. They tried their best to stand up but the gravity is too much for them.

"C-can you... Adjust it?" Twilight said.

Goku quickly adjust the gravity from 10 times gravity to 5 times gravity. They can now stand up but still struggling from the gravity not to mention their movements are a bit slow.

"What's purpose for this training?" Spike asked.

"a good question Spike. Remember the time that me and Vegeta were sarring while the seven of you tried to learn how to fly using your ki? Our movements are really quite quick right?" Goku started as he earned a nod at the seven humans "Once you're done with this training, your movements will quick. You need to reach at 100 times gravity to make your movements even quicker"

"Oh" The seven said.

"Alright let's begin. Try to do some exercises. Once your getting the hang of 5 times gravity, I'll set it to 10. Each time your pass, I will raise the gravity by 5. The training starts now"

Hearing those words, the seven humans started to do a little exercise. Rainbow Dash does some jogging while Applejack does some lifting. The others does a little push ups and sit ups.

"By the way, this training may take time like weeks or months to master" Goku said.

"Months?!" The seven humans shouted.

"Yep so better start training and you shouldn't waste time" Goku said.

"Awww..."

The seven humans started to work out like there's no tomorrow. Sweat begins to pour down their bodies. The two sisters decided to watch their training outside the chamber. They couldn't help but feel pity at their little ponies (Humans).

Hours have passed and they are still doing their exercise. Once they're done from their intense and non-stop exercise. They all throw punches into the air. They notice that their bodies are getting the hang of 5 times gravity so they ask Goku to turn it up to 10. Goku quickly turn it to 10. Again, their bodies begins to struggle from the gravity.

Goku decided to train with them. He has nothing better to do than do a little training. He grab a barbel that is 40 ions which is equivallent to 80,000 pounds. He turns into a super saiyan before he start to throw punches while holding the barbel.

Another many hours have passed and the seven humans are starting to feel that their body can now handle to 10 times gravity. They once again ask Goku to crank it to 15 times gravity and so he did. Again their bodies is now struggling to the gravity. As soon as they started to train up, Goku trains as well. Thw two sisters are very impressed by their progress.

"I must say. They are very energetic don't you think?" Luna said.

"Agreed"

Suddenly, all of them hears a loud growl. They all turn their attention at Spike. His stomach begins to growl again.

"Sorry... I'm getting hungry"

"Alright, lets take two. Lets all go down and grab something to eat. After that, let's go back to training ok?"

Goku turns off the gravity machine before he along with the mane 6 and Spike go downstairs to grab something to eat but before they went down, Goku asked the two sisters if they were hungry but their response is a no. With that said, they went downstairs. Once they arrive at the kitchen, Goku quickly went to the fridge as everyone else sit on the table.

"Alright, let's all dig in" Goku said as he drops plenty of food in the table. Goku notice that they were loooking at the food curiously. He then realize they are ponies, except for Spike who is a dragon.

"Sorry. Let me call Goten and Trunks to dig up gems stones and have Bulma and Chi-chi deliver flowers" Goku said

Goku then calls Goten and Trunks telepathically.

 **Goku:** Goten, Trunks? Are you there?

Goten and Trunks receive Goku's words. They instantly replied.

 **Goten:** Yeah dad. What's up?

 **Goku:** I want you guys to dig plenty of gems for Spike. Can you guys do it for me?

 **Trunks and Goten:** Sure.

 **Goku:** Thanks.

Goku then calls Gohan telepathically.

 **Goku:** Hey Gohan. Can you do something for me?

 **Gohan:** Dad, Is that that you? How's the girls and Spike doing?

 **Goku:** Doing fine. Now listen, I want you to go to your mother and Bulma to go buy plenty of flowers... Or whatever they eat.

 **Gohan:** Alright Dad.

As goku is done talking to Gohan, he notice that the mane 6 and Spike are looking at him curiously.

"What?"

"Who were you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"Oh. I telepathically told Goten and Trunks to get some gems as for Gohan, I told him to call Chi-chi to buy whatever you eat" Goku said

The mane 6 and Spike kept their curious face on.

"It's like talking to another person using your brain."

"Oh" The seven said.

Goku decided to wait for Goten and Trunks to arrive with the gems and Bulma and Chi-chi to arrive with the food. A few hours later, Goten and Trunks arrive with the Gems that Goku wanted. It's 5 sac of gems.

"Oh sweet Celestia. I can't wait to eat all of them." spike said as his mouth begins to water.

Then, Bulma and Chi-chi arrive with Gohan. On their hands are a lot of Daisy sandwitch, Hay fries, and some other food that makes the mane 6's mouth water. As soon as all of the food is on the table, they started to chow it down. Once they are done, they quickly went upstairs and go inside the Gravity chamber. Goku set it to 15 times gravity.

As soon as they feel that their body is struggling due to the gravity, they started to do their exercise. Goku once again turn into a Super Saiyan and started to work out again with the barbels.

Down in HFIL (Home for infinite losers)

Babidi is watching right infront of his orb. Inside of his Orb, you can see Goku doing his training along with the mane 6 and Spike. He put evil smile on before he starts to laugh.

"A perfect place to collect energy and revive Majin Buu." Babidi said

Inside the orb are the two royal sisters watching the mane 6 train.

"A fine place indeed"

Back at Ponyville

The sun begins to set as the moon begins to raise. The blue sky are now midnight. the stars begins to appear out in the midnight blue sky. The sisters decided to leave their ponies in training hours ago. The current gravity is 30.

"Alright. We'll continue our training by tomorrow" Goku said.

Goku then turns of the gravity chambers as the mane 6 and Spike drops down the barbels. The girls didn't manage to get muscles but Spike did. As he flex his arms, he couldn't help but feel proud. His muscles isn't that buff as Goku's.

"Aww yeah." Spike said as he test his new body for a run. He throw quick punches and kicks. He notice that his movements are fast. "Sweet" He can already imagine Rarity being inlove with him and both of them will get married and other stuff.

"If were lucky to get 100 by tomorrow, I'll teach you how to blast ki waves."

"What?" the mane 6 and Spike said.

"It's better if I show it to you by tomorrow" Goku said.

Twilight turn everyone back to their pony form and Spike to turn back into his dragon form. They still have their orange gi's on though. The ponies were glad that they were on their pony form again especially Spike. After a few minutes, they said their goodbye's before going back to their respective houses. As soon as they went inside their houses, they went straight to their bedrooms and go to sleep.

 _ **Next time on Ki and Magic:**_ **The mane 6 and Spike manage to survive the first wave of the brutal training but the training isn't over yet. The brutal training continues.**

 **Meanwhile with Babidi, he plans to revive Majin buu but will he be able to fully control him unlike the other time? What are his intentions? Why is he gonna revive Majib Buu?**

 **Of course, Goku did his part and now it's Vegeta turn to train them. He plans to be as brutal as possible to make them fearless like a true warrior. He will show no mercy. Will They survive Vegeta's training session or would they rather give up? Find it out on the next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter: Raise of The Mighty Seven - The new born heroes**


	6. Book 1: Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Greetings everyone and welcome again to another Chapter of the story. Same intro I should really change it. Anyways, I know that some of you maybe wondering about...**

 ** _The Mighty Seven? The F*ck?!_**

 **Or something like that. All I could say is that, that's all I could think off. And besides, The mane 6 and Spike work as a team so Spike should be included too right? If you got any better name for the Seven of them let me know in the reviews or pm me. I know that some of you have better name so I want to hear your opinions. Anywho, on with the story.**

The mane 6 and Spike are right infront of the building where Gohan and Goku live. They want to finish their training as soon as possible so they decided to be early as possible so that they can train as early as possible to. The earlier and the better. Twilight and her friends are also in their Humann forms. They don't want to waste time so Twilight decided to do the spell as soon as everyone is present.

The seven of them are in their Orange Gi. Twilight rings the door before the seven of them waited for a response. To their surpise, the door was opened by none other than Vegeta. The prince of all Saiyans.

"Well, well, well... You've finally arrive huh? Let's begin shall we? Come" Vegeta said as he went inside the building. The seven of them were confused. Twiligh suddenly realize that Vegeta's going to train them today.

"Vegeta's going to train us..." Twilight said

"Uh-oh"

 ***Opening song: Dragon soul***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1- Chapter6: The Mighty Seven - The new born heroes_

As soon as Twilight and her friends reach the Gravity chamber, they notice that the gravity is setted to 35. Once they walk inside the chamber, they suddenly felt the gravitational force. Vegeta sighs before speaking.

"I'm going to train the seven of you so you better not be slacking off go it?"

The seven of them quickly nod. They were afraid of Vegeta. Even Rainbow Dash was afraid of him. the fastest and the bravest flier of the equestria is scared by a Saiyan. A brutal warrior.

"Since I'm going to train you, I will do this my way" Vegeta goes to his stance. "The instructions are simple. There are no rules. All you have to do is give everything you got cause we are going to spar."

The seven of them gulp before they slowly prepares.

"I expect all of you will be quite a challenge. All the training you did will be tested. Go when ever you're ready"

The seven of them didn't dare to move nor charge at Vegeta. They were too nervous to move. More or less, they are scared of what will Vegeta do to them. Will he break their bones,and pop their eyes out like he said? Vegeta snorted before speaking.

"Since the seven of you aren't going to charge. I'm going to make my move"

Vegeta used his super speed to get behind the seven of them before throwing a kick. Rainbow quickly notice this so she said to everyone to duck. Everyone did what Rainbow Dash said. As they duck, they dodge Vegeta's attack before all of them scatter.

"Come on! Don't be a wimp, be like a warrior!"

Spike gulp as he made his move. Vegeta was impressed that the Dragon made the first move. He always thought of Spike being a puny little dragon but he was wrong. He could see in spike's eyes a little determination. It is up to him to unlock it.

"Here I come!" Spike shouted

"Spike!" The mane 6 shouted.

Spike throws a punch but it was instantly blocked by Vegeta. Spike expected that his attack will be blocked eventuallly. Spike then throws quick barrage of punches and kicks but each and every one of the attacks that Spike throws at him, he blocks it with ease.

"Pro tip; use your ki. Why don't you use it right now?" Vegeta said

While Spike is continuing attacking Vegeta, he concentrate his ki to enhance his attacks and speed. All of a sudden, he felt a spark that is directly came from inside his body. A green aura appeared right arround Spike's around.

"Wuah!" Spike shouted as he throw a single yet powerful punch. Vegeta sense that this attack is gonna be a powerful one. He crossed his arms as Spike's fist impact his arms. He was pushed a few inches away by the punch.

"Hmph. Not bad for a Dragon. Let's see how will your friends fight" Vegeta said.

"You got it partner"

Applejack rush towards Vegeta before throwing a barrage of powerful attacks. Vegeta couldn't block them so he decided to dodge them. Since Applejack does some bucking with the trees, she can throw a quite powerful attacks.

"Let's get him girls!" Twilight said

"Right!" The others then rush towards Vegeta. Once close, they throw quick attacks but all of them were dodged by Vegeta. They tried to use their ki to enhance their speed and power. The gravity was automatically changed from 35 to 40. The seven of them then felt their bodies getting heavy. Their attacks are getting slower which making Vegeta to dodge them very easy.

"Push through" Rainbow Dash said

Vegeta quickly notice that their attacks are getting faster just like before. He was impressed by the seven of them. Maybe he underestimated these ponies a little. Vegeta quickly turned into a Super Saiyan making the mane 6 and Spike off guard. They back away as Vegeta breathes out.

"Let's kick it up a notch shall we?"

He then disappeared without leaving a trace. Spike received a hit. The mane 6 was caught of guard by this. they then recieve a hit making them fall down. All of them try to tender the pain they are feeling.

"He's fast" Twilight said.

"Oh... What do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

Suddenly, they can hear a fimilar voice. They quickly realize that this voice is Vegeta's voice.

"Feel the ki of others. You have the abilit to sense life energy. If you do this, you can quickly sense me where I am." Vegeta said.

The seven of them begins to concentrate. A few moments later, they all suddenly sense many life energies. They then quickly sense Vegeta's ki coming towards to the east. With no time to spare, they throw a punch which made Vegeta reappear. Vegeta quickly dodge the attack.

"Found you" Pinkie said.

"Hmph. Looks like I'm being soft with you is now over. Let's do this! Huaaah!" Vegeta begins to power up. They can sense that Vegeta's power level is sky rocketing.

"Not good" Rainbow said

As soon as Vegeta was done, he begins to throw attacks. All of them manage to dodge it but it somehow hit Spike and Fluttershy's cheek. As Vegeta started to throw a barrage of powerful punches, the seven of them dodge it. The gravity automatically turned from 40 to 50. They felt an instant pressure which made them stop from their movements. Vegeta smirk as he throw a kick that knock the seven of them on his right.

"Ugh... It's too much" Fluttershy said.

"But we have to push our limits Fluttershy. We have to move forward and fight like a true warrior like Vegeta said." Spike said as he begins a green aura begins to surround his body.

 _'Heh... This dragon has guts to be a warrior. Interesting'_

"Prove that you can push from your limits. Let's see if you can surpass a _limit_ " Vegeta said as he begins to power up again. He then goes to his stance and wait for them to attack.

"I have to agree with Spike. C'mon girls lets get em" Applejack said as an orange aura begins to surrouund her body. Vegeta is now getting interested with them. Looks like training them is not so nuisance.

A rainbow colored aura begins to surround the seven of them which made Vegeta shock. He can sense that their energies are increasing. This is going to be an interesting battle.

"With the power of _friendship_!" The seven of them said simultaneously.

The seven of them dragon dash at Vegeta. He quickly turn into a Super Saiyan 2 before he start to dodge the attacks that is beign thrown at him. Three or more have manage to hit Vegeta but it wasn't that much painful.

The gravity turned from 50 to 60 but the seven didn't felt any sudden pressure. They could feel a slight pressure which made them slow a little but they manage to keep on track.

As time went on, they were still training none stop. The current gravity is 120. The mane 6, Spike were exhausted. They were using their full power. They manage t hit Vegeta but that didn't do much of a damage. Vegeta is still on his Super Saiyan 2 state.

"Feeling a little down now are we?" Vegeta asked. The mane 6 and Spike didn't respond. They kept panting and sweating. "I must say, I'm quite impressed by your skills. Your training is all worth it after all. Not to mention, you manage to pass 100 times gravity. Now it's time for the second training. We still have a lot of time. It's only one o'clock in the afternoon"

"What?!" The mane 6 and Spike shouted as they turn their attention to the clock. It is one o'clock in the afternoon. They were expecting that it's night time. Rarity started to whine.

"I can't take much of this. Just look at me! My hair is messed up and I'm all sweaty. Girls shouldn't be sweaty. Ugh!" Rarity said.

"We can't just give up Rarity. After all, we can't just waste the Ki that Gohan contributed to us. It's like, wasting a beautiful dress or a very good book or a good looking Apple tree." Spike said

Rarity was speechless by Spike words. From the very moment he said those words, she couldn't help but regret what she said earlier. Spike was right. This is no time for whining.

"You're right Spike..." Rarity said.

"Well... I can let you all take a break. We are going to start exactly Three o'clock sharp so you better eat up and rest. If I see anyone of you weak, I have no choice but to make the training more brutal got it?" Vegeta said earning a nod at the seven humans.

Vegeta turns off the gravity chamber before going outside the chamber leaving the seven humans alone. Vegeta is very impressed at the seven humans. He couldn't believe that they have such power within them. It's like Gohan when he was kid battling Freeza. He suddenly unleash his full power at him. Vegeta is more interested at Spike. He is just like Goku and his son, Gohan.

As he reach the kitchen, he notice Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Chi-chi, Trunks and Goten were preparing food for him and for the other seven. He was greeted by his wife before everyone else.

"Hi dear" Bulma said. Vegeta didn't respond. He only sit on the table. Bulma was used by Vegeta's attitude. He can be quite a hot tempered guy but he can be sometimes a soft hearted guy.

"How's training Vegeta. Did you went brutal?" Gohan asked but once again he didn't respond. He just shrug it off.

Suddenly, all of them are hearing foot steps coming down the stairs. The mane 6 and Spike enters in the kitchen. As soon as the seven of them saw the food that is on the table, their mouths begin to water. Rarity couldn't control it. Her hunger is too much to handle. They approach a chair and sit on it as they wait for the signal.

"Dig in everyone" Bulma said.

The mane 6, Spike and Vegeta begins to chow down the food. Bulma and Chi-chi couldn't help but feel pity about these ponies. Once a peace eating food, now a bottomless pit just like the three saiyans.

 _'Great, they created new monsters.'_ Chi-chi and Bulma thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It's now Three o'clock. Vegeta and his students are outside for their new lesson which is blasting ki blast. Goku and Gohan decided to help Vegeta to for more help and to reduce the time consume.

"Alright. The next lesson that we are going to teach you is to shoot ki blasts from your hoof or erm... Hands" Gohan said. Gohan begins to explain how to make ki blast. He along with Goku and Vegeta demonstrated how powerful and useful ki blasts are. As soon as Gohan is done explaining important things and pro tips, the mane 6 and Spike started to train.

To their surprise, it haven't gotten ten minutes and they all suddenly performed ki balls with ease. Goku and Vegeta are surprised especially Gohan. The three of them were speechless.

"Awesome. Now I can kick some enemy's butt" Rainbow said. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan are done teaching them the basic things. There are more things that they should know but they decided to teach them in the near future.

"We're now super heroes!" Pinkie said as he bounce around her huma friends. The others agreed at Pinkie's statement. It's true that they are now heroes. In fact, they are new born heroes.

"Hey guys, I've read in a comic book once that a team of Super heroes should have a Super Team name." Spike said. "What should be our Team name?" All of them then started to think of an awesome name.

"I got one. What about _The Divas?"_ Rarity suggested. The others think for a moment before responding a no which made Rarity sad. The others began to think of a team name. Rainbow then suddenly thought of a name.

"I got one! What about, _The Wonderfighters._ Pretty awesome Eh?" Rainbow said. It's true that it's kind of awesome but they know that Rainbow came up from the name wonderfighters since her idols are the Wonderbolts so they said no in response which made Rainbow sad like Rarity.

Spike then got an Idea. "Well, we are seven right? Not to mention, Vegeta wanted us to be a true warriors. What about _The Mighty Seven_?" Spike said. It was perfect and fits well. Spike receive nods which made him happy.

"Then it's settled. From this day on, we are now known as _The mighty Seven!_ "

Inside The Golden Oaks Library

Night time fell down on Ponyville. The citizens are now sleeping except for two. Spike, who is now a dragon, was waiting for Twilight. He isn't quite sure what she is doing is important. He decided to not annoy. Twiilight on the, other hoof, is writting a letter about their achievements and new skills that they have acquired during their Brutal training. As soon as she is done, she began to read it as Spike begins to listen.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I'm glad to say that our training is now over. We have acquired new powers and abilites during our training. Not to mention, it strengthen the friendship I have with my friends. Even though our training was Brutal, we stilll had fun. I would also like to say Many thanks to Princess Luna for the spell that can allow us to turn into humans._

 _Your Faithfull student, Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight asked Spike to send the letter to Princess Celestia. Spike didn't respond, instead he takes the letter and send it to Princess Celestia by lighting the letter on fire with his magic green flmaes. As soon as the letter is gone, they went to bed.

 _ **Next time on Ki and Magic:**_ **Twilight received two tickets for the Grand Galoping Gala. The only problem is that her other friends wanted the extra ticket. They will do anything for the Extra ticket.**

 **Twilight can't decided to who to give the extra ticket. If she give the extra ticket to one of her friends, the others will be disappointed at her. What's even worst is that the others may never befriended with her again.**

 **Can Twilight solve this Friendship problem or will her friendship with the others will end?**

 **Next Chapter: The Ticket Master**


	7. Book 1: Chapter 7

**A/N:** **How's it going everyone? Welcome to another chapter of the story. The chapter is now based on Episode three of** ** _My Litle Pony_** **: Friendship is Magic where in Twilight have 2 tickets in the Gala and blah blah blah. You know what's gonna happen anyways right? So without further a do, let's begin**

Goku, AppleJack,Twilight and Spike are inside Sweet Apple Acres helping Applejack out. Goku has a cart filled with bunch of delicous looking apples as for Twilight and Applejack have saddlebags filled with apples. Spike is looking for Apples to eat.

"No. Nope. Nope"- Spike said while checking through the apples.

"I thank you guys kindly for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles." said Applejack.

"No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry." Twilight said.

"I know, right?" said Spike. Twilight and Applejack gave him a mean stare.

"You were just watching us doing everything" said Goku

"Exactly. You guys are taking so long, I missed snack-time." said Spike. All of their stomachs growled.

"Eh, I guess we better get some food." said Twilight while laughing nervously.

"Nope. Worm. A-ha!" said Spike as he went through more apples until he came upon a good looking apple.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious." said Twilight before Spike devour the Apple making Goku tear up.

"Spike!"

"What?" Spike then suddenly burp out a letter. He grab it before it land into the ground. Twilight knows that the letter came from the Princess since the seal is so familiar to her and Spike.

"What does it say?" asked Goku.

 **"** _Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of_ , eh, yadda yadda yadda, _cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."_ Spike as as he read the invitation. Twilight and Applejack gasp as Goku raise an eyebrow.

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" shouted the two mares.

 ***Opening song: Dragon soul***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 7: The Ticket Master_

"What's a gala?" asked Goku. "Is it food?"

"No. The Grand Galoping Gala is a royal party held in Canterlot every year in Canterlot. It's where a bunch of ponies come to attend and only the most famous are ever invited" said Twilight.

Spike then burps up two golden tickets.

"Look, two tickets." said Spike.

"Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?" said Twilight.

" _No_ , and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense." said Spike.

"What about you Goku?" asked Twilight.

"I've never been on a Gala before. I don't even know what to do on a Gala. And besides, I'm not in to that kind of party. It would be nice to go a royal party though."

" _Nice_? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go." said Applejack.

Applejack's Vision

"...Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip." Applejack said as in her mind, you see many ponies lined up, then her barn is fixed, Big McIntosh's plow is fixed, and Granny Smith's hip is fixed.

End Vision

"...Why, I'd give my left leg to go to that gala." said Applejack.

"Oh, well in that case, would you like to-" said Twilight until a certain Pegasus crashes onto Twilight full throttle.

"Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?" said Rainbow Dash as she got up.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?" said Applejack.

"No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?" said Rainbow Dash.

Yeah, but-" said Twilight until she was cut off.

"YES! This is _so_ awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala _every year_. I can see it now." said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash's Vision

A rally is taking place with the Wonderbolts watching.

"...Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly _Rainbow Dash!_ " said Rainbow Dash. The audience gasps by the Pegasus's appearance. "I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut." Rainbow Dash performs an awesome performance. The audience cheers for the performance. "Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze!" The Wonderbolts' mouths drop after seeing the "Buccaneer Blaze". "The ponies would go wild!" Sure enough, the audience did go nuts for this performance. "The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member." Finally, the Wonderbolts put her in as a Wonderbolt.

End Vision

"...Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. _I_ asked for that ticket first." said Applejack.

"So? That doesn't mean you own it." said Rainbow Dash as she and Applejack were face-to-face.

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." said Applejack. They both then started their hoof-wrestle which made Goku interested. Before Rainbow and Applejack use their ki to enhance their power, Twilight stop their contest.

"Girls, these are _my_ tickets, _I'll_ decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?" said Twilight.

"Drummin' up business for the farm?" said Applejack.

"A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Money t' fix granny's hip."

" _Living_ the _dream_."

"Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" said Twilight. Her stomach growls too. "Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" Twilight darts towards Ponyville.

"Wait for me, I'm hungry too!" said Goku as he flies off leaving Rainbow Dash and Applejack alone.

"Okay." said the two tomboy ponies. They looked at each other and continue their hoof-wrestle. This time, they use their ki. Cracks on the ground are now present but the two mares didn't notice it. They were too busy.

Ponyville

Twilight, Spike and Goku are walking through the town.

"So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?" said Spike.

""I don't know Spike, but I _really_ can't think straight when I'm hungry." said Twilight.

"Yeah me too. Let's get something to eat cause I'm starving" said Goku.

All of a sudden, Pinkie then crash into Twilight and Spike,

"Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help!" said Pinkie Pie as she was overreacting about the tickets on her face thinking that they are bats, But she calms down long enough to see what they really are. "Wait, these aren't... tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala? It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always _always_ wanted to go!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 **Pinkie Pie**

~ Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

~ Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

~ Hip hip

~ Hooray

~ It's the best place for me

~ For Pinkie...

 **Pinkie Pie** : With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!

 **Pinkie Pie**

~ Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

~ Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

~ 'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever

~ In the whole galaxy

~ Wheee!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Oh thank you Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Um, actually"- said Twilight until they hear a gasp.

"Are these what I think they are?" asked Rarity.

"Uh"- said Twilight.

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." Said Pinkie Pie.

"The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend." Said Rarity.

"Oh, the society, the culture, the glamor! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet _him_."

" _Him!"_ said Pinkie Pie as if she knew whom Rarity was speaking about. ".. _._ Who?"

"Him." said Rarity.

Rarity's Vision

In Canterlot, the rich folks are in the ballroom talking when they suddenly see Rarity with a dress walk in.

"...I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who _is_ that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to _him_ , her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot." You then see a handsome stallion looking at Rarity. "Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be _magnificent._ He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say," _Yes!"_ We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is" -giggles- "...what I would become upon marrying _him_ , the stallion of my dreams."

End Vision

"Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... _party_ , and prevent me from meeting my true could you? Hmph." said Rarity as she seems disappointed by Twilight's decision even though Twilight did not invite anyone yet. Suddenly, Angel who is one of Fluttershy's bunnies took the tickets from Spike.

"Hey!" said Spike as he was surprised by the bunny's actions. Angel showed them to Fluttershy who replies with a small gasp.

"Angel, these are perfect." said Fluttershy.

"Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to." said Twilight.

"You haven't?" said Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"She hasn't decided yet cause she's hungry" said Goku as his and Twilight's stomach begins to growl.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else-" said Fluttershy until being rudely cut off by Rarity.

" _You_? You want to go to the gala?" said Rarity.

"Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of." said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's Vision

"...You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance." The garden shows a huge varirty of wildlife. "The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna." Then you see a lot of animals. "There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!"

End Vision

"Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?" said Twilight.

"Wait just a minute." said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, were you following us?" Twilight asked in a more nervous tone.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like Twilight giving that ticket away to just anybody." said Rainbow Dash.

"Wait just another minute." said Applejack as she entered the scene.

"Applejack, were you following us too?" said Twilight

"No. I was followin' _this_ one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket." said Applejack.

" _Your_ ticket?" said Twilight.

"But Twilight's taking _me_." said Pinkie Pie. The rest of the Mane Six keep arguing. An aura begins to surround the mane 5 making Spike step back a little.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" **Spirit shot!** " shouted Goku as he used his ki to push away the mane 5 at each other and also to stop the arguement.

"Look, all of you have a very good reason to go to the Gala but you gotta ease up. Twilight's only one and there are 5 of you who wanted the Ticket so badly. She will eventually decide who to give it" said Goku.

"He's right." Twilight's stomach then growls louder then before. "And I certainly can't think on an empty stomach. Now go on, shoo." The Mane Five then go their seperate directions while mumbling under their breaths.

"And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow." said Twilight.

In a Restuarant

Goku, Spike and Twilight were at the outside of the restaurant. Since they sell stuff only ponies would eat like flowers or grass, Goku has no other choice but to eat them. He doesn't have enough strength left to go in to the house to grab a meal.

"Guys, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?" said Twilight. Her stomach rumbles so she eats the flower petals from the table.

"Have you made your decision?" asked the waiter that seemingly had a French accent.

"I can't decided" shouted Twilight grabbing everypony's attention.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order." Spike said to her while pointing at the menu.

"Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." said Twilight.

"I'll go with hay fries." said Goku

"Do you have any rubies? No?" asked Spike. Obviously the answer is no. "Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy."

"What do you think, guys?" asked Twilight.

"I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" said Spike.

"I _mean_ about the gala and the ticket and who I should take." said Twilight.

"You're still thinking about the ticket?" asked Goku.

Guys, _listen_. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies." said Twilight as you see an animation of the ponies' reactions should Twilight choose someone other than them. "What if I"- Before she could finish, the waiter brings their food.

"Ah, your food." said the waiter. Once Goku receive his food, he takes a small bite form the hay fries. To his surprise, he actually liked it. He isn't much of a vegetarian but man these hay fries are good. He begins to chow down food.

"Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat." said Twilight.

"Excuse me, more hayfries please!" shouted Goku. They then notice ponies galloping inside the restaurant.

"Em, madam? Are you and friends going to eat your food in ze rain?" said the waiter.

"It's not raining." As if bad luck, it rains but not on Goku and the others right beside him. "What's going on?" said Twilight.

"Hi there best friends forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" said Rainbow Dash as she was acting innocently. There was a hole in the clouds so that's why they weren't rained on.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked the Pegasus, obviously annoyed by Rainbow's actions.

"Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her and the rest of you dry so she could dine in peace, that's all."

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?"

" _Me_? No no no, of course not."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously, I'd do it for any pony." said Rainbow Dash.

"Sure you would..." Spike said in a sarcastic tone as Ponies were galloping trying to shelter themselves from the rain.

"Heh heh, eh." Rainbow Dash giggled nervously.

"Rainbow, I am _not_ comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now." said Twilight.

"Ugh, _fine_." Rainbow Dash then zipped up the hole in the cloud.

"That's better." Twilight was about to enjoy the sandwich, but the rain got harder and doused her and the sandwich. She graoned in anger while Goku and Spike snickered in enjoyment.

"Twilight, it's raining." said Rarity who had on a coat.

"No, really?" Twilight replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Come with me before you catch a cold." Rarity said as she grabbed Twilight and headed to Carousel Boutique.

Inside Caruousel Botique

Inside the beauty shop, Twilight shake the water off her bodies. Twilight then noticed that she shook her water on Rarity.

"Heh heh, oops, sorry." said Twilight as she sees a doused Rarity with a solemn look on her face.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." said Rarity as her her expression changed. "After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?"

"Uh..." said Twilight.

" _Makeovers_!" said Rarity. Rarity took Twilight behind a cover and you could hear some commotion going on back there. "There. Oh, you're simply _darling_." said Rarity as it is revealed she put a dress on Twilight.

"Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?"said Twilight. Spike made a look of disgust but his fist accidentally went into his mouth just as Rarity came over.

"And _you_. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent." said rarity.

"Uh-oh." said Spike as he tried to flee but Rarity caught the dragon and brought him behind the curtain. "D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, _whoa_!" After the cover went away, Spike was dressed up in a outfit like he was from the 1700s.

"Looking good you two" Goku complimented.

"Now you just need a hat." said rarity as she put a hat on Spike.

"Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk, see you back at the library." said Spike as he darted out of the shop. Rarity laughed as Spike left.

"Oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about _you_ , and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala." said Rarity. While looking at her herself in the mirror,Twilight then stopped as she heard the last statement.

"Wait, The Grand"- Before the sentence was done, Rarity came right by Twilight.

"And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah..." Rarity then made a nervous laugh. "...and Twilight Sparkle, of course."

"I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some _lunch_." said Twilight as she took off the dress while she still had on her clothes.

"Did somepony said lunch? said Applejack as she suddenly appeared right infront of her and Goku. They then got pushed off right of outside of the Botique by Applejack to meet up a cart filled with food.

"I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?" said Applejack. Her stomach rumbled. "Is that a yes?"

"No. _No._ I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!" said Twilight.

"What about those good looking food?" said Goku.

"I said no. I'm going back to the Library and hopefully get something to eat there." said Twilight as she walk towards the library.

"Wait up" said Goku.

Golden Oaks Library

As they went to the library, they went inside and encountered Fluttershy who was cleaning up the library alongside Angel.

"Oh c'mon. Fluttershy, not you too?" said Goku.

"Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you." said Fluttershy.

"Spring? I thought today is summer" said Goku.

"Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea." said Fluttershy.

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" said Twilight.

"Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel?" said Fluttershy. Angel frowned. "Oh, yes, we _are_ just doing this for the ticket."

"the Library sure is clean" Goku complimented earning a Thank your from Fluttershy.

"Ughh. It was nice of you two to help but no extra favors." said Twilighti. As Fluttershy and Angel left, a bunch of ponies said...

"SURPRISE!" shouted a bunch of ponies.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 **Pinkie Pie**

Twilight is my bestest friend

Whoopie, whoopie!

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Pinkie...

 **Pinkie Pie**

She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Pinkie.

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Pinkie!

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!

 **Twilight Sparkle:** PIIINKIIIE!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Pinkie!" shouted Goku grabbing the pink mare's attention,

"Yes, Goku?"

"At least the other ponies _tried_ to be subtle about the ticket." said Twilight.

"Wait, what ticket? What gala?" said Drizzle.

"Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" said Pinkie Pie.

" _The Grand Galloping Gala?"_ said the ponies.

Soon, all of them start asking to do favors just so they can get the extra ticket.

"What are we gonna do?" said Spike. Goku, Twilight , and Spike were cornered.

"We're... gonna... _run_!" said Twilight. All of them dart with the ponies in pursuit.

They were getting away. They disguised themselves as common people as the pursuers passed by. As their disguises dropped, one pony turned around and saw them. They run away again and this time they were floating under the bridge. They kept running and running until they were trapped in an alleyway.

"We're trapped" said Spike.

"Grab my hand" said Goku. Twilight and Spike were curious but they don't have time to worry about that. As soon as Twilight and Spike are holding Goku's left hand, Goku place his right index and middle finger on his forehead. Before you know it, the three of them vanish making the citizens confused.

Inside the Golden Oaks Library

Goku, Twilight and Sike teleported inside the Library.

"what happened?" asked Spike.

"I used **Instant Transmission** to teleport us here in the library." said Goku receiving a curious look from Twilight and Spike. "It's kinda hard to explain. Now quickly, lock the doors before anyone gets here"

All of them cover up the windows and lock the back and front doors to the house. They then turned out all of the lights.

"Phew." said Spike. Suddenly, the lights turn on to reveal the Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy who all had sad looks.

"Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just _can't_!" said Twilight.

"Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise." said Applejack.

"Me too. I feel just awful that I made _you_ feel so awful." said Fluttershy.

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends." said Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did." said Rarity.

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, -sing-song voice- I got the ticket, I got the ticket"- Rainbow Dash gloated until the others shot her a mean glare. "...you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either."

"We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you." said Applejack.

"We're sorry, Twilight." said the five ponies.

"Spike, take down a note." _"Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala."_ said Twilight.

"What?!" said the Mane Five.

"If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either."

"Twilight, you don't have to do that." said Applejack.

"Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." said Twlight. Spike breathed his magic fire on the scroll and it disappeared.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either." said Fluttershy.

"It's okay girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all." said Twilight. This sentiment was a bit too much for the other guys but Spike was the only one showing it out. Suddenly, Spike looked like he was going to vomit.

"Hgh... hgh... urk... urk..." Spike grunted.

"Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment." said Applejack. Spike burped out a letter. "Whoa Nelly!"

"A letter from the princess? That was fast." said Twilight.

" _My faithful student Twilight,_

 _Why didn't you just say so in the first place?_ " Spike said as he read the letter.

"Huh?" said Goku.

"And look, ten tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala." The ponies gasp.

"Now we can all go." said Twilight. Her stomach rumbles louder than ever which makes her laugh.

"Allow us to treat you to dinner." said Rarity. As all of the girls left with tickets and headed to Sugarcube Corner, Goku notice that Spike is sad since he didn't receive a ticket at the Gala.

"How come we don't get a ticket to the gala?" said Spike.

"I thought you hated the Gala?" Suddenly, Spike spits out 17 tickets.

" _And tickets for the others. I can tell that the others haven't experience a Gala before so I have decided to invite you all.._ " Spike said as he read the letter that came with the tickets.

"All right!" said Spike. The girls then heard what they said.

"I mean, _gross_ , we have to go too?" said Spike. The girls then giggled. Goku said his farewell before h goes back to his house to give all the tickets for the upcoming of the Grand Galoping Gala.

 ** _Next time on Ki and Magic:_ It's Applebuck season and The Apple Family have to harvest apples from the apple tree. There is one slight problem. Big Macintosh hurt himself for some reason and can't do some bucking so it's up to Applejack to do the rest.**

 **Big Mac believed that Applejack can't do this big job alone but she deny it and made a promise to him that she will do this single handedly. Of course, she is confident to do this all by herself since she has powers and Super speed.**

 **But one question remains, will Applejack finish it or not?**

 **Next Chapter: AppleBuck Season**


	8. Book 1: Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Hello once again everyone. Welcome to another Chapter of the story. You know what Episode is based on and what show so why bother telling right? Anyways, in the last chapter Twilight manage to solve her problem. Lets see if Applejack can solve her problem. what? You already know the-**

"Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop o' apples I ever laid eyes on." said Applejack as he and Big McIntosh look over the fields. Big McIntosh had a hurt his back psrt and he couldn't work.

"Eeyup. Too big for you to handle on your own." said Big McIntosh.

"Come on, big brother! You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle. Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end." said Applejack.

"Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of."

"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?"

"Eeyup."

"Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? _The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies_?"

"But still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just doesn't add up to..."

"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season _all by myself_."

 ***Opening Song: Dragon Soul***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 7: Applebuck Season_

"Well I better get kickin'. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees." said Applejack as she prepared to start but something was shaking. "Hey! Oh _no_."

" _STAMPEDE!_ " Rainbow Dash shouted out.

"Stampede?" said Chi-chi. Everyone then sees a horde of cows heading towards at Ponyville. Every pony begins to panic as well as Chi-chi, Bulma, Oolong and Paur. Some fainted.

"Hey...! This makes my voice sound silly!" Pinkie Pie said as the vibrations from the cows cause her to shake and her voice to sound weird.

"Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run!" said Twilight.

"Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic." said Mayor Mare.

"Dad, what do we do? If we try and grab them and put them far away, we may drop them due to their agressive behavior" said Gohan as the horde of cows gets closer to Ponyville. Vegeta grunts before he does a familiar position.

"Let me handle this" said Vegeta as he charges up a yellow colored ki ball and point it at the horde of cows. Goku stopped Vegeta from shooting the ki blast as he notice a familiar looking orange mare.

"Wait Vegeta, look" They all look to see Applejack and Winona on the hill.

"YEEHAW!" said Applejack. The two then herded the the stampede into a straight line.

"This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen." Pinkie Pie said as she had a box of popcorn. Goku joins in Pinkie Pie and grab a pop corn as he and Pinkie watch Applejack handle the problem. Vegeta growl as gohan facepalmed. They saw Winona jump on the cow in the front and Applejack jumped onto another cow.

"What is she doing?" said Gohan. Applejack got a rope and made a lasso. She then threw the lasso around the head cow's neck. She then made it change direction steering it away from town. The ponies in the town cheer for Applejack's success for steering the stampede away from the town.

 _'That's a relief. I wonder what's Applejack doing'_ Gohan decided to check Applejack on how is she doing. Videl notice Gohan flying away. She was curious about what will Gohan do so she decided to follow him.

As Gohan approach the cows, Applejack notice him landing right beside her. "Hey, how's it going?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for askin'" said Applejack.

"That's good to hear. Now, about the stampede" The cow then coughed.

"Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack and Gohan, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes." said the cow. Her brethren then all make a startled noise. "And it just gave us all the willies, dont'cha know."

"Oh. Well, try to control your actions please?" said Gohan.

"We certainly, Gohan, so long, Applejack! You too Winona!" The cows then went back to the barn. As they left, the ponies in town cheer and start chanting Applejack's name.

"Yee haw!" Applejack shouted out. As Applejack and Winona left,

"There you are Gohan. What were you doing?" said Videl as she land right beside Gohan.

"I was just checking Applejack and I also want to know why did the cows made a Stampede" said Gohan. "So what's going on? Anything I missed?"

"We're going to throw a party for Applejack for stopping the stampede." Pinkie Pie said.

"Cool, another party!" said Goku.

"I know right?" said Pinkie Pie. "Let's get started setting up the party"

They now headed out for the party in town. The party was set up. Now they had to wait for Applejack to arrive.

"Welcome everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to"- Twilight said until she got pushed aside by Rainbow Dash.

"Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? _What_ an _athlete_. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be _so awesome_." Rainbow Dash said.

" _Exactly_. And..." Twilight said until she gets interrupted again, this time by Pinkie Pie.

"This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time." Pinkie Pie said.

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight asked.

" _Oh_. Applejack, one of the best bakers _ever_ , is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!" said Pinkie Pie. The ponies cheer.

"Oh-kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter"- said Twilight until Fluttershy speaks up.

"Twilight?"

-" _rupted_." Our heroes could see Twilight is losing patience.

"Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping _me_ this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills." Fluttershy said.

" _Anyone else_? _Anyone_? _No_? Well then, as I was trying to say..." Twilight said until she sees that the mayor wants to say something. "Urgh! _Never mind_." Twilight said as she stepped away from the podium.

"Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: _Applejack_!" The crowd then cheers but as the curtains give way you see a tired Applejack.

" _I'm here_. _I'm here_. _-yawn- -sigh-_ Sorry I'm late-whoa-I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail? Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. -ya _wn-_ It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh." Applejack said as she saw her reflection on the trophy the town made for her.

" _Okay_. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony." said Twilight.

"Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and - _yawn-_ and stuff. - _snore-_ Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks." Applejack then dragged the trophy and you could hear the sounds of metal being dragged across the ground.

"Did Applejack seem a little... " said Krillin

"Tired?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy said.

"Messy?" Raity said which brought stares from the team. "Well, did you _see_ her mane?" Vegeta just rolled his eyes

"We better find out what's happening to her. Lets go"

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack is harvesting apples but seems quite tired.

"What is she even doing?" said Yamcha

"Applejack!" said Gohan to no avail as the Earthpony is asleep.

"Applejack!" said Goku.

"Wake up!" shouted Vegeta. This stirred the Earthpony awake.

"Oh, howdy guys."

"What _is_ all this?" Tien asked.

"It's Applebuck season." said Applejack.

"Apple _what_ season?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Neh, It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em."

"But why are you doing it by yourself?" Paur asked.

"'cause Big McIntosh hurt himself."

"What about all those relatives we've met when I first came to Ponyville? Can't they help?" Yamcha asked. Applejack then let out a sigh.

"They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own. _Which means_ , I should really get back to work. Ahem... _hint hint_? _Get back to work_?"

"Fine."

"Are you going to be ok?" said Goten

"Eh, don't worry, I'm just fine and dandy." Applejack then almost fell over. "Whoa." Goten and Trunks stopped her from falling.

"Do you... want some help?" Trunks asked.

"Help? No way, no how."

"But there's no way you can do it all on your own. It's impossible." Goten said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Uhm... _no_?"

"Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've got apples to buck." Everyone shook their heads and walked off.

Later

Rainbow Dash is waiting impatiently for Applejack when she finally sees Applejack arrive.

"There you are." Rainbow Dash said to the Earth pony. Applejack then yawned.

"I'm a might' sorry, Rainbow. I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours?" Applejack asked.

"See this contraption?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some _amazing_ flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts."

"Isn't that a might' dangerous?"

"Pfft, Heh, not for a pony who can _fly_."

"Well, alrighty then." As Applejack got to the top of the ladder, she got a little dizzy seeing the ground from being up so high but that may be because she was tired from applebucking. "Oh my."

"Ready? One... two... THREE!" Applejack fell and missed the end of the catapault by a long shot.

"Umm... maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land _on_ the other end."

"Got it." She fell three more times, all attempts missing the catapult.

"Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!"

"You _are_. I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this." Applejack pushes her side of the catapult making Rainbow Dash's side go up in the air. " _Ta da_!" Rainbow Dash was not happy. "Oh... Maybe not. Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time." Applejack let it go and caused Rainbow Dash's side to go back down but Rainbow Dash was now lying on the catapult. Applejack went back to the top of the ladder.

"Heh heh... Here I go!" Applejack said as she jumped but Rainbow Dash wasn't ready.

"Wait, Applejaaaaack!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she was catapulted through the air.

" _You're welcome_!"

The Library

Gohan and Twilight are reading a book in the balcony of the Library. Gohan decided to do a little bit of learning. He decided to learn about the past and history of Equestria. He manage to learn about Starswirl the Beared and Clover the Clever. Suddenly they hear a scream. Gohan quickly sensed Rainbow Dash's Ki. With super speed, he manage to grab her and stop her from falling on the railing of the balcony.

"Can we help you?" Twilight asked.

"I think somepony else needs your help." Rainbow Dash said.

"Let me guess, Applejack?" said Gohan

"Yep."

Sweet Apple Acres

As Applejack is bucking more trees, a branch falls onto her head.

"Ow!" Applejack shouts. This makes her ears vibrate and hard to hear. Gohan and Twilight came up to her.

"Applejack, can we talk? _Applejack, can we talk?"_ Twilight said as her voice echoes in Applejack's ears.

 _"Can bees squawk?! I don't think so."_ Applejack said.

"No. Can we talk?" Gohan said.

" _Twenty stalks? Bean or celery?"_

"No! We _need to talk to you_." Gohan said.

" _You need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stoppin' you?"_

"We _need_ to _talk_ to _you_!" Twilight said.

" _Oh! Well why didn't you say so? What you wanna talk about?"_

" _Rainbow Dash dropped in to see us today." Gohan_ said.

" _That's quite neighborly of her."_

" _Yes, except that I had to catch her after you launched her into the air."_

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning."

"Because you're working _too hard_ and _you need help_."

"What? Kelp? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed."

"HELP! _You need HELP!"_

"Nothin' doin', you two. I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this _on my own_." Applejack then hit the broken branch. "Ow! Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie."

"Ugh." Twilight and Gohan groaned.

Sugarcube Corner

"Now Pinkie Pie, are you _sure_ you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?" Mrs. Cake said.

"Yes siree bob, Mrs Cake. Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker _ever_. Right, Applejack?" Pinkie Pie said. Applejack then shook her head.

"No? You're not the best baker ever?" Mr. Cake asked.

"WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye." Applejack said as she reaffirmed her status as one of the best bakers there is.

"Alright. Well, see you later, girls!" Mrs. Cake said.

"Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'." Pinkie Pie said.

"Alrighty! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Eh, uh, whu, what was that?" Applejack asked as her ears were still ringing.

" _Chocolate chips_." Pinkie Pie said.

" _Chips_... got it. Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie." Applejack then put in chips. "What next?"

" _Baking soda_." Pinkie Pie said.

" _Soda_. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet." Applejack then poured in soda. " _Now what_?"

"A cup of flour." Pinkie Pie said.

"A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up." Applejack then put in lemons. "Anything else, Pinkie?"

"One last thing. Wheat germ."

"Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms." Applejack then went outside and got a bunch of worms.

"Now _that's_ gonna be _delicious_." But, what Pinkie Pie didn't know was that Applejack put in the wrong ingredients.

"If you say so." Applejack said as she looked at the awful mixture.

20 minutes later

"Free muffin sample spectacular!" Pinkie Pie announced. As ponies came, so did Goten, Trunks, Oolong and Paur.

"Alright, muffins!" Goten and Trunks said simultaneously

"Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot." Applejack also said.

10 minutes later

"We came as soon as we heard." Twilight said as she, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, Chi-chi and Gohan arrive at the medical tents.

"Oh thank you all. We need all the help we can get." Nurse Redheart. They saw a bunch of ponies sick.

"What happened here?" said Goku.

"Oh my poor Goten" said Chi-chi as she approach her son.

"Oh my poor Trunks" said Bulma as she approach her son.

"It was a mishap with some of the baked goods." Nurse Redheart.

"No, not baked _goods_ , baked _bads_." Pinkie Pie said as she sat up for a moment and then rested. She looked like she was ready to puke. Only one word came to mind.

" _Applejack_." Twilight said.

Sweet Apple Acres

"What? Huh?" Applejack said as she was snoring while kicking the tree. She woke up but as she was pulling the cart, she went into a ditch and was hanging upside down. She was kicking in the air but couldn't get down.

"Applejack, we need to talk." Twilight said as she, Gohan, and Piccolo were right by her.

"Wha, huh? Oh, it's you guys." She then yawned. "I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still _no_."

"Not to upset your applecart, but you _need_ help."

"Hardy har. And no I don't." Applejack said as she had trouble getting down.

"Here, let me help." Gohan said as he balanced the cart again.

"Help? _No thanks_. A little more... Little... There. I'll prove that this apple can handle _these_ apples. Come on - _grunt-_ apples _-grunt-_ fall off _-grunt-."_ Applejack said as she kept bucking the tree.

"You're beating a dead tree" said Piccolo.

"I knew that."

"Actually Applejack, we have something else to talk to you about. We just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and"- Gohan said until he was interrupted.

"You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Gohan." Applejack said.

"But if you'd just let us help"-

"Ugh. No, _no_ , _NO_! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony!"

"Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule." Twilight said.

"Just let her. She will realize that she will need help someday" said Piccolo.

The Rabbit Holes

Applejack and Winona then arrived at the holes to find Fluttershy waiting.

"Oh Applejack! Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual rabbit round up." Fluttershy said with joy.

"Ugh. Why are we doin' this?" Applejack asked.

"Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families."

"Fine. Can we just get on with it?"

"Certainly, but remember, these are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently."

"I do NOT need any direction on corrallin' critters. Right, Winona?" Applejack asked her dog. Winona then baarks.

"Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle."

"That's right! Let's go, bunnies. In the center. _Hop to it_. Swell. Just _swell_. Put 'em up, Winona!" Applejack said as she and Winona start corralling them, very harshly.

"Applejack! Winona! Stop! You're _scaring_ them." Fluttershy said but to no avail.

"We know what we're doin'. Get along, little bunnies." Suddenly, the bunnies go into a panic and start to run off.

"Oh no." Fluttershy said.

Ponyille

" _STAMPEDE_!" Rainbow Dash shouted out. But this time, it was rabbits, not cows. The ponies go into a panic and some faint just like last time.

Later

Our heroes as well as others who were released from the clinic earlier were walking with Twilight when they suddenly see some of the ponies lying in the streets. "The horror, the horror." Rose said.

"It was _awful_." Lily Valley said.

"A _disaster_. A horrible, _horrible_ disaster." Daisy finished off with an overly dramatic sentence.

"And the desaster would be?" said Krillin.

"Our gardens, destroyed." Lily said.

"Every last flower, devoured." Rose said.

"By... by... THEM!" Daisy said as the team sees the bunnies eat the flowers.

"Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little bunnies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said but everything she tried failed. Gohan facepalm as he knows who caused this stampede in the first place.

"Dad, I'm going to pay a visit with Applejack. Can you guys prevent those bunnies from doing any further problems in Ponyville?" said Gohan. He receive quick nods as they all scatter.

"I'm going with you Gohan." said Videl. Gohan just nod before the two of them dragon rush at Sweet Apple Acres.

Sweet Apple Acres

"Must -gasp- keep -gasp- buckin'... just [gasp] a few -gasp- more. Must finish harvestin'." Applejack said as she was really then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Gohan with a concerned face. Beside him is Videl.

"Applejack, enough is enough. Your applebucking has gone way too far. Because of it, you've launched Rainbow Dash through the air, poisoned many of the ponies in town, and scared multiple baby bunnies into causing a panic. Even if you have ki, you can't keep going on like this. I don't care _what_ you say, _you_. _Need_. _Help_." Gohan said. Applejack then looked around the fields.

"Ha! No I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?"

"You do know that you harvest the quarter part of the field right?" Videl said as she point to the rest of the field with apples on them. Applejack then started mumbling and promptly passed out.

"Applejack." Videl said.

"Applejack." Gohan said.

"Huh?" Applejack said as she woke up.

"Oh, good, you're okay. Applejack, I understand the tradition of the Apple Family. You always help everyone around you but I want you to get over yourself and allow us to help. Please, as a friend I'm asking you." Gohan said as he held onto Applejack's hoof.

"Okay, Gohan." Applejack said.

"And, we are not taking "no" for an answer-wait, _what_?" Gohan said.

"Yes, Gohan. Yes, _please_. I could really use your help." Applejack said. Videl then got Applejack off the ground.

Ponyville

The z-fighters and the mighty seven, excluding Applejack, were struggling at the Bunny problem in Ponyville. They did their best but to no avail. The bunnies didn't stop destroying the gardens. Vegeta is getting tired and angry at the bunnies. He burst his anger.

"That's enough!" Vegeta shouted as he quickly turn into a Super Saiyan which grab every one, pony, and bunny's attention. If you look closely at Vegeta's face, you will see a vein twitching in his forehead.

"I had enough with you nuisance. It's time to end this!" Vegeta then turn into Super Saiyan 2 which made the bunnies afraid. "You're going to follow what I say and you follow it got it?!"

The bunnies didn't respond which made Vegeta's anger grew. "I said, _Did I made myself clear?!_ " The bunnies quickly nod. "Good. Go with that yellow pegasus and go home. If I see one of you hear, I'll tear your bodies limb from limb!" Vegeta's golden aura then burst which made the ground crack.

The bunnies nod before they hop at Fluttershy. "Now get out of my sight"

And so they did. As soon as Vegeta couldn't see those pesky bunnies, he turns back to normal as his anger begins to lower down. Goku was surprised at Vegeta. He wasn't surprised by Vegeta's hot temper attitude he was rather surprised by the sudden power he just actually released.

 _'Wow... Vegeta's power suddenly increased back there. So he's been pushing himself to reach me huh?'_ Goku thought. He them smile at Vegeta.

"Alright. Now that everything is solved, lets go to Gohan." said Goku.

With that said, everyone except Chi-chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Paur dragon rush at the Sweet Apple Acres.

Sweet Apple Acres

As they reach the Sweet Apple Acres. they notice all Apples have been harvested. They then notice Applejack, Gohan and Videl just a few distance away. They fly straight towards the three of them.

"Again, thanks for helping me" said Applejack.

"No problem." said Gohan. He then notice Goku and the others land on the ground.

"So you finally learned your lesson did you?" said Piccolo.

"Yep"

While everyone was chatting and telling stories of what happened recently, Twilight is writing a letter to Princess Celestia.

 _'Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble_ is _, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer._

 _Your faithful student, T_ _wilight Sparkle'_

"How about y'all take a little break? I got some _fine_ apple juice waitin' for ya!" said Applejack.

"Alright!" said Gohan.

"Gohan, Videl, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a _bit_ stubborn." Applejack said.

"A _bit_?" Yamcha said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you all as my friends."

Ponyville

Bulma, Chi-chi, Master Roshi, Oolong and Paur were cleaning Ponyville along with every pony else. The mayor asked them to help them to clean up. they didn't want to be rude so they said yes but they definitely don't want to do it.

"I swear, I'm going to hit Goku so hard when he comes back. You hear me?!" Chi-chi shouted.

 _ **Next time on Ki and Magic:**_ **A new guest will come at Ponyville. Who you ask? It's Gilda the Griffon. Let me explain- You already know who is Gilda the Griffon?**

 **Our heroes and The mighty seven accepted her visit here at Ponyville. Unbeknownst to others, Gilda is a big meanie pants especially towards Pinkie Pie the hyperactive mare.**

 **Will our heroes and the mighty seven know her attitude or will Gilda successfully earn their trusts and drive Pinkie Pie away? Find it- you already know whats-**

 **Next Chapter - Griffon the Brush-Off**


	9. Book 1: Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Hello everyone and once again welcome to a new chapter of the story. It's been a rough time in school since I have home works and I have a bunch of them. Change of plans by the way. If I have time to update or make a new chapter, I'll do it so that I can post newer chapters in the story. Anyhow, on with the story!**

"Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!" said Pinkie Pie as she was making some noises. Vegeta is standing beside a tree, Goku is listening to what Pinkie is saying. while Gohan is reading a book with Twilight on a bench.

"Uh-huh." Twilight said, not paying any attention to Pinkie.

"And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo _whoo_."

"Woah, really?" said Goku.

Vegeta couldn't help butt feel irritated at the two. He couldn't help but feel Goku and Pinkie are somewhat related. _'When will this mare shut up?'_ He thought before he plug he ears with his fingers.

As Pinkie Pie was lying on the ground, she saw Rainbow Dash fly overhead and went after her. "Phew."

"Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash grunts as she eyes Pinkie Pie following her.

 _"Pinkie Pie_? Not again." said Rainbow Dash as she flies faster.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Not now, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash goes faster.

"But, but Rainbow Dash"–

"I'm in the middle of something."

"But"–

"Rainbow lo-" said Goku.

"I said not now"- said Rainbow Dash until she crashes into the mountain.

Gohan and Goku close their eyes as Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at the event. It feels good to him that seeing others in pain. As Vegeta is still chuckling, Goku and Gohan are shaking their hands.

"I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain." said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash then grumbles.

 ***Opening song: Dragon soul***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 9: Griffon the brush-off_

Pinkie Pie is humming while walking through the plaza. Rainbow Dash, who was sleeping on a cloud above the plaza, heard the humming so she put some of the cloud in her ear to block out the humming.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?" said Pinkie Pie as she asked some ponies on the whereabouts of Rainbow Dash. As Pinkie Pie continued asking others, Rainbow Dash put her head into the cloud like an ostrich but the rest of her body was shown. Pinkie Pie then came upon Twilight. "Hey guys, have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

"No, not at the moment" said Twilight.

Pinkie then notice Goten walking through the streets. She decided to ask him where Rainbow Dash is. As soon as she approach Goten, she call his name loud enough for him to hear.

"Goten!"

As soon as Goten hears someone called his name, he turns around to see the hyperactive mare Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Pinkie. What's up?" Goten asked the Pinkie mare.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow Dash? Hmm..." Goten tried to sense Rainbow's ki. As soon as he sensed it, he points on a cloud where Rainbow Dash is hiding. "Over that cloud"

"Rainbow _Dash_." said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash took her head out of the cloud and looked both ways. She then flew with Pinkie Pie hopping after her. Rainbow Dash hid behind the Apple Family barn..

"Phew. That was close." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi!" said Pinkie Pie as she was right by Rainbow Dash.

"Aah!" Rainbow Dash flew faster than before and hid in the tree above the town library. Rainbow Dash pants so she regain her breath but she was sitting on Pinkie Pie's head.

"Hi again."

"Aah!" Rainbow Dash flew past Sweet Apple Acres with Pinkie Pie hopping after her. Rainbow Dash was on a cloud. As soon as the coast was clear, she descended near a pond. Pinkie Pie came out of the pond with scuba gear.

"Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash."

"Waaa"-said Rainbow Dash as she prepares to run again but stops. "...oh, forget it."

"I _totally_ promise it'll be _totally_ fun." Rainbow Dash sighs.

"Okay."

Scroll Shop

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are outside a building. Rainbow Dash has a cloud with Pinkie Pie acting as a guide telling Rainbow Dash where to place the cloud.

"Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. _Stop_. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the"- said Pinkie Pie until Rainbow Dash lets her frustration out.

" _Pinkie Pie_!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, I mean, perfect." said Pinkie Pie.

"What are you guys doing?" said Trunks and Goten who is right behind the two mares.

"Um. Nothing."

"Looks like you guys are setting up something." said Trunks.

"Yeah, we wanna join in the fun:" said Goten

"Really?" said Pinkie Pie. The two boys nods. . After explaing what was happening, she had Trunks and Goten hide. "Now wait for my signal." They looked inside to see Spike getting more scrolls while humming. As he walks outside, Pinkie Pie gives the signal. Rainbow Dash kicks the cloud emitting a thunderclap.

"D-aah!" Spike shouts as he drops the scroll. He then starts to hiccup. The four pranksters start to laugh.

"Guys, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups." said Pinkie Pie.

"That was awesome" said Trunks.

"- _chuckles-_ Good one, Pinkie - _hiccup-_ Pie. _-hiccup-_ You're always pulling a fast one _-hiccup-_ on me." said Spike while constantly hiccuping. As Spike picked up a scroll, he hiccuped and breathed fire on the scroll. "Nnaa"-

Canterlot

As Princess Celestia, is reading a book in her chambers, the scroll Spike teleported appeared by Celestia.

Ponyville

"Oh no, you're not hurt are you?" asked pinkie Pie.

"Ne- _hiccup-_ -eh, don't be _-hiccup-_ silly, dragons are _-_ fire proof" Spike picks up a bunch of scrolls, he hiccups and breaths fire on those scrolls.

"I wish the same thing _-hiccup-_ were true with scrolls." said Spike.

Canterlot

As Princess Celestia is still pondering about the scroll, more scrolls drop on her which elicits a gasp.

Ponyville

The four pranksters continue to laugh while Spike hiccups and teleports more scrolls.

"Ow my belly" said Goten before he lays on the floor laughing.

"Have you ever _seen_ anything more hilarious?" said Pinkie Pie.

"I can think of _one_ thing." said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash kicks the cloud emitting thunder but it only scares Pinkie Pie.

"Aah!" Pinkie then gets the hiccups.

"I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie." said Rainbow Dash.

"Are you - _hiccup-_ kidding? _-hiccup-_ I love to pull pranks. It's all _-hiccup-_ in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo- _hiccup-_ -oves to have - _hiccup-_ fun!"

"You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought. You wanna hang out?"

"That'd be - _hiccup-_ I'd really - _hiccup-_ When do _-hiccup- I_ mean - _hiccup-_ When would you" said Pinkie Pie until Rainbow Dash puts her hand on Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"A simple nod would do."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Guys, want to join us?"

"Nah, me and Trunks are gonna spar back at the house. We can hang out in another time though" said Goten.

"Oh come on. Just this day, please?" said Pinkie. The two kids think for a moment. They have nothing to do by tomorrow except walk around Ponyville so why not? Goten and Trunks then nods as Pinkie cheers

"Now who should we prank first?" Pinkie asked

"How about Rarity?" said Rainbow.

Goten and Trunks' pupils shrank as they hear the word Rarity. Both of them knew that Android 18 is there helping the fashionista out. Both of them knew that if Android 18 gets angry, she will be a killing machine. Both of them gulp as the four them went to the Carousel Botique.

Outside Carousel Boutique

Goten gulps again before knocking at the door.

"Are they even there?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know. Maybe they went somwhere! Come on Goten lets-" said Trunks

"There they are." said Rainbow Dash. Rarity and Android 18 come outside. Rarity sniffs the flowers while 18i opens the present left for her. When Rarity sniffs the flowers, some pink stuff was on her nose which was causing her to sneeze. When 18 opened the present, a jack-in-the box pops out which made 18 yelp in surprise. They look around to see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash laughing at them.

18 narrowed her eyes before charging up a Destructo Disk which made the two mares shut their mouths off. "Get ready to be sliced in half!"

With no time to spare, the four them use their super speed to go somewhere else as Android 18 discards her Destructo Disk. She and Rarity then chuckles at their success of revenge.

The Library

Goten, Trunks and the two mares appeared infront of the Library.

"That was a close one" said Rainbow. "Now, who's next on the list?"

Rainbow and Pinkie looks at the Golden Oaks Library before both of them looks at themselves. The boys were clueless at first but then they realize it was Twilight's turn to be pranked. Again, the two of them gulp as they were thinking about stuff of what will happen to them if Piccolo is involved in the prank.

Inside the library, Twilight is working on an experiment with Piccolo and Gohan. As Twilight is writing some stuff down, she turns around but suddenly hears a poof. She looks and sees that the writing on the scroll she had disappeared.

"Hmm?" said Twilight. Suddenly, Piccolo and Gohan start to itch.

"What the...? My body's itching." said Gohan as he kept scratching his body.

"Mine too." said Piccolo. They look outside to see the Pinkie Pie with the bottle of disappearing ink and Rainbow Dash had the itching powder. Despite the pain they felt, Gohan just smiled as well as Twilight. The pranksters then laugh. Piccolo, on the other hand, isn't happy. Piccolo stretch his arms at the four pranksters but they manage to dodge it. They then use super speed to escape.

Sweet Apple Acres

They all appeared just distance away from the Sweet Apple Acres.

"Alright, next stop. Applejack" said Pinkie.

The two kids can really have fun this time since no one is helping Applejack. Well, except for Goku, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien but they all can take a prank so they decided to really join in the fun.

Meanwhile with Goku and the others, they are helping Applejack move apples when suddenly they see all of the apples were painted.

"Land sakes!" said Applejack.

"The heck?!" said Yamcha.

Suddenly, a huge volume of water is dumped on them.

"Wh-what the..?" said Tien. Goten and Trunks had dumped the water from the top of the barn while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash painted the apples. As the pranksters laugh, Tien and Chiaotzu start chucking apples. They all run but as some of the apples go into the bucket of water, the paint disappears and the apple's color is revealed.

"Darn it!" said Yamcha.

"Come on guys. It's just a prank. It is quite funny" said Goku before chuckling. The others then suddenly joins with Goku chuckling.

The Pond

While Fluttershy is feeding the animals, some more appear at the banks of the pond. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie set the trap. Goten and Trunks decided to take a break and left the two mares a while ago.

"Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?" said Pinkie Pie as she had the button for the toy to squirt water in her mouth. Rainbow Dash then chuckles as she gives her answer while looking through a telescope.

"Fluttershy." Said Rainbow Dash.

" _WHAT_?" Pinkie Pie spits out the button. "Nononononono, we _can't_ prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's _so_ sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank."

"Yeah, you're right." Rainbow Dash blows a raspberry. "Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?" When Rainbow Dash takes her eye off the telescope, some ink was around the eye.

"Oh, _-chuckle-_ I've got _someone_ in mind. _-chuckles-_ The toughest around."

"Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?"

"- _giggles-_ Oh, yes. - _giggles-_ You're very close." Rainbow Dash looks in the pond's reflection and sees Pinkie Pie's prank. Rainbow Dash chuckles.

"Good one, Pinkie Pie."

"But you're right. And I have the perfect candidate in mind."

Ponyville

Their candidate: Goten and Trunks. They had the plan.

"Here's the plan. We place a bit below the bucket. When Goten picks it up, we dump this water on him. Got it?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Got it, Dashie." Said Pinkie Pie. As Goten and Trunks are performing various stretches before turning around and does more stretching. While they were looking away, Pinkie put the bucket behind them and use her super speed to get away as fast as possible. As they turn around, the two kids sees a bit in a bucket.

"Hey look, money!" said Goten before picking it up. When Rainbow Dash sees this, she use her super speed. As she was intop of Goten and Trunks she pour down the bucket that is filled with water. Rainbow and Pinkie laugh at the sigh of two boys are dripping wet. Their moment was broken when the two kids disappeared.

"Huh?" said Rainbow.

"Looking for me?" Rainbow turns around before she got splash by Goten. Rainbow was shivering due to the water's temperature. Goten is laughing hard.

Meanwhile with Pinkie Pie, she ponders why did their Prank failed. Their calculations and plan was full proof and no one can resist a free Bit right? Pinkie then hears a rustle in the bushes. She turns around to see Trunks with a bucket of water.

"Surprise!" said Trunks. Pinkie quickly use super speed to escape Trunks' prank. She appeared right beside Rainbow Dash.

"Too slow!" said Trunks who was behind Pinkie. She got splash by a cold water. both pranksters are shivering and dripping wet. The two kids are rolling in mid air laughing so hard.

"Sorry guys but sometimes you need to plan your pranks" said Goten.

"I don't understand. The plan was full proof. Not to mention, we saw you dripping wet!" said Rainbow.

"The one you splash with a bucket of water is an illusion. We used the **Afterimage Strike** before the two of you could ever set up your plans. Plus, we already sensed your ki's so it's pretty obvious that you were planning to prank us" said Trunks.

"Afterimage Strike?" said Pinkie and Rainbow.

"Yep. It's like duplicating yourself into many" said Goten.

"Ohhh" said Pinkie and Rainbow.

"Sorry guys better luck next time" said Trunks and Goten before they left the two mares.

The next morning-Rainbow Dash's House

Pinkie Pie comes up the hill from Ponyville wearing some weird mask on her face.

"Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to"- said Pinkie Pie until she sees an eagle head pop out from Rainbow Dash's home and look right at her. "Ooh." Rainbow Dash comes out of the cloud.

"Mornin', Pinks. Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said as she and her friend come from the house. Her friend had the body of a lion but the head of an eagle.

"Hey. What's up?" said Gilda in a nonchalant tone.

"Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda."

"What's a griffon?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She's half-eagle, half-lion."

"And _all_ awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right." said Gilda.

"Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?" Rainbow Dash asked the griffon.

"Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head."

"Sooo..." Rainbow Dash said to Gilda as she nudged her shoulder.

"Ugh. Only for you, Dash." The two then went into the air.

 **Rainbow Dash and Gilda:** _Junior Speedsters are our lives,_

 _Sky-bound soars and daring dives_

 _Junior Speedsters, it's our quest,_

 _To some day be the very best!_

The two then came back to the ground while Pinkie Pie laughed after watching the chant.

"Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning." said Gilda.

"Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later." said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you- - _sigh-_ later." said Pinkie Pie. She then blows her party hooter sadly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Near our Hero's house

Goten and Trunks were battling hand-to-hand. Both of them were in their Super Saiyan form. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku were battling Spike. Spike, who is in his human form, has nothing to do today so he has the day off. He decided to train with Vegeta and Goku since Rarity is busy and 18 is helping her so he decided not to annoy them.

Goku and Vegeta throw various punches and kicks as Spike dodge them. Spike manage to receive a powerful punch from Vegeta. It was direct hit on his cheek. Spike flew off a few inches away.

"Ugh..." said Spike as he tenders the bruise in his cheeks. Before Spike charge at the two saiyans, they notice a large shadow. They look up and see some weird flying contraption coming towards them.

"Run you fools!" Vegeta shouted before Spike and the four saiyans fly as far away as possible. When the machine fell, they see Pinkie Pie on the machine. Pinkie Pie was okay but the machine wasn't.

"Pinkie Pie, what happened?" asked Spike.

 _~ Flashback -A few minutes ago-_

Gilda and Rainbow Dash were flying through the air a bit and landed on a cloud.

 _"Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times."_ said Gilda.

 _"Yeah, only faster. So now what?"_ said Rainbow Dash.

 _"Hey there." said Pinkie Pie._

 _"Huh?" said Gilda and Rainbow Dash._ They see that Pinkie Pie put herself in the air by strapping balloons to her body.

 _"It's later. And I caught up."_

 _"Pinkie Pie, you are so random."_ Rainbow Dash said.

 _"Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?"_ Gild said.

 _"A race? You are so on."_ Rainbow Dash said.

 _"One, two, three, go."_ Gild said. Rainbow Dash went on ahead but Gilda popped some of Pinkie's balloons.

 _"Hey!"_ said Pinkie Pie as she fell down. Rainbow Dash made it to the cloud first.

 _"I win."_ Rainbow Dash said.

 _"As if. I won, dude."_ Gild said.

 _"No way."_

 _"Yes way."_

 _"Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you."_

 _"Uh, I don't think so."_

 _"Oh Geez, dream on."_

 _"Remember back in camp? I"–_

 _"There is no way you beat me."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _"Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather."_ Pinkie Pie said as she was in a flying machine.

 _"Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G."_ Rainbow Dash said. Gilda then glared.

 _"So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?"_ Gild said as she poked Rainbow Dash's chest.

 _"New moves? Heh, sit back G, this is gonna take a while."_ When Rainbow Dash flew into the air, Gilda got her chance.

 _"Hey Pinkie, c'mere."_ Gild said.

 _"Yeah?"_ Pinkie Pie said. Gilda then Pinkie Pie.

 _"Don't you know how to take get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF."_ Gilda said. She then twisted the propellers and sent Pinkie falling to the ground.

 _"Whaaa-aaa"–_ Pinkie Pie said as she fell to where Goku and the others was training.

 _"Try matching that."_ Rainbow Dash said as she came back to Gilda. _"Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?"_

 _"Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee."_ Gilda said..

 _~ Flashback ends_

"Are you serious?" said Goten.

"Of course I am." Pinkie Pie said.

"Alright. Go and do something else while we call the others" said Goku. As Pinkie Pie walks off, the others find the rest of their friends and relatives.

The Library

Pinkie Pie was now talking with Twilight, Gohan and Piccolo.

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked while reading a book.

"Um, _yeah_. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Pinkie Pie said.

"I think you are jelous Pinkie" said Gohan

" _Jealous_?" Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, Jealous. I suppose you know the word _Jealousy_ means right?" said Piccolo.

"I think it's not Gilda who has problems. I think you have a problem. Improve your attitude a little" said Gohan.

"Improve _my_ attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri..." Pinkie Pie stuttered until she left the Libray while shouting out with frustration. Gohan and Piccolo gets a telepathic message from Goku.

 **Goku:** Gohan, Piccolo. Is Pinkie Pie there?

 **Gohan:** Yeah. She just left the Library. Not to mention, she was talking about Rainbow Dash's friend Gilda. I think she is jealous about Gilda and Rainbow Dash hanging out together.

 **Goku:** That's not the case Gohan. You see, Pinkie Pie crash just beside the house with a weird contraption. Bulma take the machine thing back to the lab for some reasons.

 **Goten:** Not only that, Pinkie told us about what happened before she got launched in the air.

 **Piccolo:** :We gotta investigate. If we want to know what is her true attitude, we need to spy on her. It maybe bad but it's all for the mare right?

 **Trunks:** I agree with Master Piccolo's idea.

 **Piccolo:** Then is settled then. We will spy on Gilda but remember that Rainbow Dash can sense ki so make sure that we hide our Ki from them. Come to the library so we can started.

Outside Sugarcube Corner

Pinkie Pie was drinking a smoothie.

"Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants." said Pinkie Pie as she sighed. She then hides under the umbrella on the table as she sees Gilda and Rainbow Dash descend.

"That was sweet." said Gilda.

"Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya." said Rainbow Dash.

"That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down."

"Later." Rainbow Dash then flies. This is when Gilda shows her true character. She hid behind the fruit stand just as Granny Smith came by. As Granny Smith sniffed the apple, Gilda put her up tail and scared Granny Smith.

"Aaah! A rattler, a _rattler_! Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!" said Granny Smith as she ran away albeit slowly.

"This stuff ain't fresh, dude." said Gilda as she poked an apple.

"Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It _was_ kind of a funny prank, I guess." said Pinkie Pie but stopped her misunderstanding. She then sees Gilda swipe an apple and eat. Pinkie Pie then gasps.

"I _did_ misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke." said Pinkie Pie but stopped her misunderstanding again. But what happened next will show that Pinkie Pie was right all along. Fluttershy was going backwards while guiding some ducks.

"Alright little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear." said Fluttershy. She then bumped into Gilda by mistake.

" _Hey._ " said Gilda.

"Please excuse me." said Fluttershy.

"I'm walkin' here." said Gilda as she raises her voice.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to..." Fluttershy said as she back up.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?" Gilda said as she mocked Fluttershy's voice.

"B-b-b-but I... I..." said Fluttershy until Gilda breathes in and yells at Fluttershy but a hand then grabs Gilda's beak and closes her mouth. It is revealed that it is Gohan grabbed Gilda's beak.

"So it was all true. You are a big meanie pants like Pinkie Pie said" said Gohan as he started to get angry. In a few distance away, we can see Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo. All of them can sense that Gohan's power level is increasing.

"This is bad. If Gohan explodes, he might destroy the whole town" said Goku.

"We gotta stop gohan, Dad!" said Goten.

Goku calls Gohan telepathically and try to reason with him to calm down.

 **Goku:** Gohan. Don't let your anger take control over you. You know better. She is just a Griffon.

 **Gohan:** Just a Griffon?! Dad, did you see how she acted towards everypony? Towards to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie?! I have to settle this once and for all so this freak of nature can't hurt any pony's feelings.

 **Goku:** I know that you care about life and the ponies that surrounds you Gohan but you need to Calm down. Please Gohan, think about the Griffon. She can change and you know that. Each and every one of us can change and do a better start.

Gohan can't argue what his father said. It is true that he cares about every pony that surrounds him cause he wants to protect them. Words of Android 16's last words towards Gohan. He breaths in and out and let his anger fade away.

"Let go of me you freak of nature" said Gilda.

"I'll _Let_ you go for now but don't you think that you're gonna live another day when I see you things you did towards every pony. Got me?!" said Gohan.

Getting angry, Gilda swipes her claws at Gohan duck down. He then counter her attack by punching Gilda's stomach which made her cough of blood and saliva from her mouth. Gohan steps back as Gilda kneel down while her arms are on her stomach. Gohan shot a glare at her.

"That's for Fluttershy" said Gohan before kicking her on the left side which made her fly away and stumble on a tree. A bruise is now visible on Gilda's right cheek. Gohan use his super speed to quickly appear right in front of Gilda who is struggling to stand up due to the pain.

"And that is for every pony." said Gohan as he held out his hand. Before he could blast a ki wave at her, Goku stop him by grabbing his wrist.

"That's enough Gohan. You've done enough" said Goku.

Gilda manage to stand up while Goku is reasoning with Gohan. With no time to spare, she quickly fly away from the two saiyans and said a last few words "You won't get away with this punk."

Goten and Trunks went to Fluttershy and try to chear her up.

"Fluttershy, you okay?" asked Goten. Fluttershy was sniffing.

"Yeah." said Fluttershy as she wiped her tears away.

Gohan, Goku and Piccolo then approach the two kids who is trying to chear up the shy mare.

"I've taken care of Gilda. She won't be bothering us for a quite some time" said Gohan

"You were right all along, Pinkie Pie. She won't get away with this." Goku said.

"You're right Goku. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style." said Pinkie Pie.

"And we gotta make sure that this _Pinkie Pie Style_.Plan thing is full proof" said Piccolo.

"Don't worry Mister Piccolo! all Pinkie Pie plans are full proof!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sugarcube Corner

"Welcome, welcome. Welcome!" said Pinkie Pie as she started inviting friends to Gilda's party.

"This is her big plan? A party?" said Piccolo. The others arrived except for Rainbow Dash and Gilda.

"Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?" said Applejack.

"Just an old friend of Rainbow Dash." said Gohan with a flat tone.

"I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare." said Rarity.

"You've met Gilda, right? What's she like?" Twilight asked the others.

"You'll know when you see her." said Gohan.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean"– said Fluttershy until Pinkie Pie tries to lower her worries.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm a year older than you." said Fluttershy but her reply was on deaf ears. As Gohan was waiting around, a tap was felt on his shoulders. Gohan turned around to see an angry Rainbow Dash.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Doing what?" the saiyan asked.

"Throwing this party. Gilda told me what happened at the market." Rainbow Dash said with calm fury.

"She did?" Gohan said as he glared at the griffon.

"Yeah. She told me how you attacked her out of nowhere. She was minding her business when you suddenly got a fit and beat her up for no reason. She even has the injuries to prove it." Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo were watching and were surprised by Gilda's claim.

That's when Gohan snap. He cant' take it anymore. Piccolo, Goku, Goten and Trunks quickly sense Gohan's power levels. The level is so great that the ground is starting to shake. A Golden aura with lightning flashing around Gohan's body appeared.

"Gohan, calm down!" said Goku but it was too late. Gohan grabbed Gilda's neck and flew outside. Goku needs to stop Gohan. Not only he may kill Gilda but other ponies too by blasting ki waves.

"I'll deal with him. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks cover my back" Goku said before the four of them flew outside leaving the Ponies in the Sugarcube corner. Most ponies were shocked at the same time scared at Gohan. For once he is a kind and gentle human now turned into a death road.

Gohan slowly tighten his grip at Gilda's neck as Gohan turns into into a Super Saiyan. "This is the last draw Gilda. You're DEAD!"

Gohan released his anger as he turn into a Super Saiyan 2. Before he could end Gilda's life, Goku quickly shout his name which made grab his attention. Gohan notice that Goku is on Kiao-ken mode.

"I don't have any choice Gohan. If you can't calm yourself, I'll calm you my way" Goku said before his muscle buffs a little. Gohan drop Gilda careless before facing his father.

 _'Gohan is now consumed by Anger._ ' Gilda who was falling in mid-air got caught by Goten and Trunks. Goku and Gohan shot glares at each other before the two dragon rush at each other. The battle begins as the two were attacking and blocking at the same time.

Piccolo couldn't help but feel curious about Goku using the Kaio-ken instead going into Super Saiyan 2. Was it because he wants to release all his anger towards Goku or is Goku planning to kill himself again? But whatever Goku is planning, he is there in his back.

Goku countered one of Gohan's attacks by using the **Wild Sense** and throws a kick at his back. This is Goku's chance. Goku raisen the Kaio-ken level from 2 to 20 and throws a powerful punch at Gohan's back-hip part which made Gohan's power level decrease. Once Gohan has recovered from the punch, he turns around to see Goku in his normal state.

"Grr..." growled Gohan.

"Gohan. It's me your father, Goku." said Goku.

"Urgh... Ugh"

"Yikes! Don't bite"

"D-dad?!" said Gohan who is returning back to his

"That's right Gohan. It's me, your father"

As Gohan hears those words that came from Goku's lips, he turns back to normal as his anger begins to fade away. The two saiyans float down. Once on the ground, Goku approach his son who had his head bow down.

"You ok, son?" said Goku.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, the mane 6 and Gilda approach Gohan. The mane 5 have a worried look. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, have her anger face on. Gohan could tell that Rainbow Dash is really pissed off.

"Listen Rainbow Dash, about-" said Gohan.

"No. _You_ listen here. I trusted you Gohan but how can I when you attack one of my friends? I thought your a gentle human like Goku. But I was wrong. You're a monster that kills innocent lives. You're a Brutal, blood-thirsty, monster!" This made Gohan shocked.

"Rainbow I-" said Gohan.

"No. I don't want to hear your blabberings. I want you to get out of my sight now or do I have to force you?!"

Gohan sigh before he started to float. "Fine... If that's the way you wanted" Those were his last words before he ki rush away from Ponyville.

Outside of Ponyville

Gohan gently floats down and took a sit beside a tree. He was in mountain which is a few meters away from their house. Gohan couln't help but smile as he knew the plan is working perfectly. He almost messed up the plan but good thing that his father was there.

"All according to plan. Now, I just have to wait" said Gohan

 _'It's up to you now Dad. Thanks for stopping me.'_ Gohan said telepathically.

Sugarcube Corner

As the ponies were trying to get over what had happened, Pinkie Pie started it off by welcoming Pinkie Pie.

"Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." said Pinkie Pie as she brought out her hand. As Gilda shook her hand, she got a jolt from the hoof-shake buzzer sending her to the floor. Goten and Trunks chuckle after watching this.

"Oh Pinkie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a _scream_." said Rainbow Dash who was now happier that Gohan was gone.

"Yeah - _chuckles nervously-_ uh, good one, Pinkie Pie." said Gilda.

"Come on _G_ , I'll introduce you to some of my other friends." said Rainbow Dash.

"Right behind you Dash." said Gilda. Before she could join Rainbow Dash, she spoke to Pinkie Pie. " _I know what you're up to._ " said Gilda.

"Great." said Pinkie Pie.

"Rrrh. I know what you're _planning_."

"Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party." said Pinkie Pie, not taking her Gilda's threat seriously.

"I mean, I've got my eye on you." Gilda said, reaffirming her threat.

"And _I_ got my _eye_ on _you_." Pinkie Pie said as she bulged her eye out. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville." All of the ponies, Goku, Goten and Trunks cheered while Piccolo just kept a solemn face. "Please help yourself."

"Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do." Gilda said as she ate a few lemon drops. Suddenly her mouth started to burn. " _HOT_!" The team except for the Mane six realizes what the pranking was supposed to do.

' _Now I get the plan. Pinkie Pie, you are quite the troublemaker.'_ Piccolo thought.

" _G_ , the punch." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to the punch.

"Huh?" Gilda grabs a glass and pours some punch in it. As she attempts to douse the drink, it pours out onto her fur. Everyone excluding Piccolo laugh.

"Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass." Pinkie Pie said.

"Ha. Priceless. Priceless." Rainbow Dash said while laughing. Gilda then dunks her head into the punch bowl and brings it back out.

"Yeah, _hilarious_."

"Hey _G_ , look, presents." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to the presents. As Gilda opened a present, fake snakes came out of the box.

"Spittin' snakes. Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month." Applejack said as everyone starts to laugh again.

"Ha ha. I bet I know who _that_ was." Gilda said in a sarcastic voice, directed to Pinkie Pie.

"You _do_?" Pinkie Pie said, oblivious to Gilda's threat.

' _Gilda looks like she's going to snap. Time to take things up a notch.'_ Goku thought.

A few minutes later

As everyone (pony) was enjoying the party, Goten, Trunks and Pinkie Pie bring out the cake.

"Cake time everypony." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked.

"Hmm, why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike. She _is_ the guest of honor after all." Goten said. Spike remembered what Gilda did to Pinkie Pie, so he nodded. Gilda then bumped Spike out of the way who was then caught by Goku..

"Exactly." Gilda said as she blew the candles. Suddenly, they relit. Gilda then proceeded to blow out the candles multiple times only to see them relight. Everyone then laughs as Gilda loses her breath.

"Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic." Spike said.

"Sure is." Goten said.

"Now, I wonder who could've done that." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, _I wonder._ " Gilda said.

"Mmm, who cares. This cake is amazing." Spike said as he burrowed through the cake.

"Spike." Twilight said.

"What? It's great, try some." Spike said.

"Hey _G_ , you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked the griffon.

"No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank." Gilda said.

' _It's time for the main event.'_ Pinkie thought.

"Come on then, let's have some cake." Rainbow Dash said. As Pinkie Pie bit into the cake, Gilda grabbed her neck and brought her behind the cake.

"Hey, I'm watching you. Like a hawk." Gilda said.

"Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?" Pinkie Pie asked. Gilda and Pinkie Pie come out from behind the cake with innocent smiles.

"Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play." Applejack said.

"Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asked.

"Well, _I_ am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail." Gilda said.

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey what- ugh- what are you doing? Rrrah." Gilda said as she is blindfolded and spun around by Pinkie Pie.

"We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Pinkie Pie said.

" _Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail."_ Gilda said, mocking Pinkie Pie's voice. "Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." Gilda then walked the other way. Without anyone looking, Piccolo 'accidentally' drops a piece of cake.

"Wait. The poster is this"- Pinkie Pie said to no avail. Gilda then slips on the piece of cake Piccolo dropped.

"Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah." Gilda shouted as she slid into the table. As she got up, she had a tail on her nose and the way it was on her beak made it look like a moustache.

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie Pie said as everypony laughed. Goku, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo could feel Gilda about to blow her top. Gilda then roars at the top of her lungs.

" _This_ is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life." Gilda said. Her eyes then become slits. "And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. _Come on_ Rainbow Dash. _I said_ , we're leaving." Before Rainbow Dash could open her mouth, Goten speaks up.

"Actually Gilda, we set up those weak pranks." Goten said to the griffon.

" _What_?" Gilda said as she gasped in surprise.

"Ooh." Pinkie Pie said.

"We had to show Rainbow Dash what you truly are: A bully. And I think it worked. What better way than for you to insult everyone here by making you lose your patience." Rainbow Dash was about to protest that but Goku put up a finger. "Listen first before you say anything Rainbow Dash."

"No way. Pinkie Pie set up those pranks. She did it to josh me up." Gilda said.

"Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down." Pinkie Pie said.

"And it looked like bad luck was on your side this time." Piccolo said.

"You freaks are lying." Gilda growled.

"Freak? Funny, you called my son the same thing...when he stopped you from picking on Fluttershy at the market earlier." Goku said.

"What?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow Dash, Gilda is not the friend you want. If you saw everything happened lately you would realize what Gilda's true attitude really is. When you leave her alone, she showed her true self. Gilda is lying to you. She is lying to all of us." said Piccolo.

"And besides, would Gohan hurt anyone without a reason? You know my son. He wants to protect those who are important to him. He wants to be a hero like me. He wants to protect the world and every living thing in it cause Gohan loves life." said Goku.

"How dare you lie to Rainbow Dash just so you could drive my brother away from Ponyville" said Goten.

"Yeah, a freak of nature like you shouldn't exist!" said Trunks. Gilda had enough of their blabbering. She tried to claw Trunks but he manage to grab her wrist with ease. Gilda tried to free herself from Trunks grip but to no avail.

"Rainbow Dash, are you going to listen to these freaks?" Gilda said to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash just looked at her with a mean stare but didn't say anything.

"Rrgh. Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call." Gilda said as she left. You then hear a bird of prey shriek.

"How lame" Goten said.

"Wow, talk about a party pooper." Spike said. Rainbow Dash then approached the four.

"So, everything you said was true? Gohan was only protecting Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah. Tell her Fluttershy." Goku said.

"I was herding the ducks through the town when I suddenly bumped into Gilda. She started taunting me and she then roared at me but Gohan made her stop. She tried to fight Gohan but she ended up flying away due to Gohan strength." Fluttershy explained. Rainbow Dash then felt terrible, especially after what she called Gohan before he left the party.

"Guys, I have to go." Rainbow Dash said as she left the store.

with Gohan (In the Mountains)

Gohan wait, wait and wait until he sensed Rainbow Dash's ki who is coming towards him. A smile creep on his face as he realize that the plan that Pinkie plotted has worked. As Rainbow Dash reach Gohan, he kept his solemn look;

"Hey, Gohan" said Rainbow Dash but he didn't respond. She thinks that Gohan hates her because of her actions last time. she continued. "Listen. I... I'm sorry for forcing you to leave Ponyville..."

Again, Gohan didn't respond. Rainbow Dash can't take it anymore. She burst into tears and said everything. "I'm so sorry Gohan for being so rude to you. I was so blind of Gilda... I'm sorry that I called you a freak before. I didn't even thought about your actions that you were just protecting me from Gilda's attitude. I know that you won't forgive me so easily... But I hope that one day you could"

"Apology accepted" said Gohan which made Rainbow Dash shocked.

"I can't stay mad at you Rainbow Dash. I've experienced that back at home so of course I feel your pain. I know that you are blinded by Gilda cause you think of her as cool person or er... Griffon. I also wanted to say sorry" said Gohan.

Rainbow Dash again was shocked as she heared the words _I'm sorry_ at her. She wiper her tears before responding "Sorry? Sorry about what? I should be the one who should be sorry"

"No. I'm sorry that you have lost one friend." said Gohan.

"Gohan, I think I don't see Gilda as a friend anymore since I know her true attitude" said Rainbow Dash. "So... Friends again?"

"Of course" said Gohan.

Rainbow Dash's guilt and worry fade away as she heared those words. The two fist bump (Brofist or whatever) before going back to Ponyville. Deep inside Rainbow Dash, she knew that she learned her lesson in Friendship and it is all thanks to Gohan.

Sugarcube Corner

Gohan and Rainbow Dash land right in front of the entrance of the Sugarcube corner. As soon as Gohan open the doors, everyone (pony) cheered at his return to Ponyville.

"Welcome back Gohan" said Goku as he along with Goten, Trunks and Piccolo approach him.

"Thanks dad and thanks again for stopping my anger" said Gohan. "Well, let's get this party started. We don't want to waste all those food now would we?" Goku laughed at Gohan's words.

Suddenly, the rest of the gang came inside of the Sugarcube Corner. Goku along with the others greeted and told what happened lately. After hearing the story, Videl couldn't help but feel happy that Gohan.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's get this party started!" said Yamcha

The ponies and our heroes enjoyed the party while Twilight had Spike send a message.

 _Dearest Princess Celestia,_

 _Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and the one who is true will surely come to light._

 _Your faithful student,_ _Twilight Sparkle_

Canterlot

After reading the letter, Celestia was about to write her back.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _My most faithful student,"_ Suddenly, the ink disappears. She actually used disappearing ink.

"Oh, huh, wrong ink." Celestia then chuckles upon realizing her mistake.

 _ **Next time in Ki an Magic:**_ **Twilight manage to perform 25 different magic with the help of Spike. Spike thought that Twilight is the most talented unicorn in Ponyville. Of course she is cause she is The Element of Magic right? Not to mention, the student of Princess Celestia herself.**

 **But then, another unicorn came in Ponyville and claims herself to be the most talanted pony of all Equestria. She calls herself Great and Powerfull. We all know who she is right? Now it is up to Twilight to show her what she is capable of but the problem is, she won't do it.**

 **Will Twilight manage to show her what she is capable of or will the great and powerful pony succeed of whatever she is doing? Find it out by reading the next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter: Boast Busters**


	10. Book 1: Chapter 10

**A/N:** **How's it going everyone? Day great? Not for me. I got a pile of homework to do so yeah. Anyways, my homework won't prevent me from updating the story so don't you guys worry. Since I have time, I recently finished this so you guys have something to read. On the previous chapter, you guys read about Gohan exploded due to Gilda's attitude. Speaking of attitude, another visitor will come in Ponyville. Who will it be? It's Tr-**

 _ **~ Special Thanks to:**_ **Guest _For the suggestion: "_** _In the scene when Trixie is showing off, Vegeta should comment that she's a Mare version of Hercule, but he should say "Jerkule".The second idea is that Videl should berate Trixie for acting like her idiotic and lying father."_

 _ **\- Thanks for the suggestion. It will really make the story be more enjoyable! If you guys have any more suggestions, let me know in the reviews! -**_

"Come on, Twilight, you can do it!" Spike said. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Videl were watching.

"Okay, here goes." Twilight said as she channeled her magic. After she did it, Spike had a mustache.

"Whoa." Goku said.

"You look ridiculous" Vegeta said.

"That is impressive Twilight." Videl said.

"Ha ha! Ya did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting. And I think this is the best trick so far. Hello, Rarity. What's that? Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache." Spike said as he admired his mustache.

"Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go." Twilight said as she used her magic.

"Wait!" Spike's mustache then disappeared. "Aw, rats." Twilight, Goku, Gohan and Videl then laugh.

 ***Opening song: Dragon Soul***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1: Chapter 10 - Boast Busters_

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl are walking through Ponyville along with Twilight and Spike.

"Twenty-five, Twilight. Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents." Spike said.

"True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent _is_ magic?" Twilight said.

"Like you, Twilight, and you know a ton of magic." Spike said.

"Oh, Spike, stop. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me." Twilight said.

"Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight." Spike said. Then two of the biggest idiots, Snips and Snails, are now running their way.

"Gangway! Comin' through!" Snails said. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl and Twilight get out of the way just as Snails collides with Spike.

"Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?" Spike asked the duo while hanging onto Snails.

"Wha, haven't you heard?" Snails asked the dragon.

"Whoa!" Spike then got launched but he was caught by Goku.

"There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails said.

"Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Snips said. This caught Twilight's attention.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Do you mind telling us where this unicorn is?" Videl asked the idiot duo.

"Ho, she's in the town square. Come on!" Snails said.

"Yeah! - _laughter-_ Come on! Whooo!" Snips said. They then went to the town square.

Town Square

Our heroes, as well as their friends, were at the town hall where they see a wagon with a stage at the front. They were watching some kind of show going on.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" A sapphire blue unicorn said to the crowd.

"Ooh!" The audience said in awe, well except for the team.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" You then see fireworks and fanfare then go off into the air.

"My, my, my! What boasting!" Rarity said with disdain.

"I agree with you on that one." Goku said. Gohan could then hear Spike trying to get Twilight to reform the mustache.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked the others.

"Nothin' at all, 'cept in when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." Applejack said.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does _not_ make one better than the rest of us." Rarity said.

"Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey, watch your mouth Rainbow. You're just being as boastful as she is" Videl said which made Rainbow Dash blush with embarresement. . "Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!" Vegeta then got up to the stage.

"So, "Great and Mighty Trixie", what are you trying to pull?" Vegeta said as he circled the unicorn.

"Excuse me but who do you think you are?" Trixie asked the Saiyan..

"Me? My name is Vegeta, the Prince of _all_ Saiyans" Vegeta said. "But you, _you_ don't have the right to call yourself _Great_ and _Mighty_ Miss mouth alot. Why don't you prove to us your skills?"

"He does have a point. What do you have that will make us believe what you say?" Goku asks the boastful mare.

"Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" Trixie said. More fanfare and fireworks.

"Ahh!" The audience says in amazement.

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!" Trixie said as she used lights

"Aw, sweet!" Snips and Snails said.

"That settles it." Snips said.

"Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville." Snails said.

"No, in all of Equestria!"

"How do you know?" Spike said to the two colts. "You didn't see it! And besides, Twi"- Spike said until Twilight uses a spell to zip Spike's mouth. "Mmph! M-mmph!"

 _'Oh just perfect. We have mare version of Hercule' in this Dimension'_ Vegeta thought. He then turn his attention to the lavander Pony. He notice Twilight's behavior _'What is up with her?'_

"It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." Trixie said. The sound of crickets were the only things heard. "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? - _chuckles-_ Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians - anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" More fireworks and fanfare go off.

"A challenge huh? Twilight, why don't you go here and show this _Jerkule_ who is the boss." Vegeta said.

"There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Vegeta. Especially since"- Twilight said until she sees Trixie looking for a challenge.

"Hmm, how about _you!"_ Trixie said as she looked at Twilight. Twilight gulped. "Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?"

"I- I"- Twilight said as she couldn't any kind of words to say.

"Well, little hayseed?" Trixie said. This made Gohan mad a little.

"Applejack, why don't you show Jerkule your stuff?" Vegeta said. . Applejack nodded and went up to the stage.

"You show her, AJ!" Spike said.

"Can your magical powers do _this_?" Applejack asked as she started doing tricks with her rope. The crowd cheers at Applejack's performance. "Top that, missy."

"Oh yes of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" Trixie said as she uses her magic to manipulate the rope. Then snake charmer music is heard as the rope moves like a snake.

"Whoa! Uh!" Applejack is then tied up by the rope. The audience then laughs and cheers at Trixie's performance.

"Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails."

"There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that." Rainbow Dash said to Trixie as she got on the stage.

"Oh?"

"That's _my_ job!" After using the windmill in town, she did a few loops on the rudders of the windmill and went into the air and made holes in several clouds and stopped in the sunlight which made a shadow over the crowd. She then went back through the holes causing the moisture from the clouds to follow her as if she was a magnet. She then went back to the windmill and after doing a few more loops came back to the stage. The moisture then hit her on the head and formed a rainbow over her head. "They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothin'!"

"Top that, _Jerkule_ " Vegeta said.

"When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." Trixie said as she used her magic to form the rainbow into a cyclone. The cyclone then started to twirl Rainbow Dash around.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a! - _ulp-_ I think I'm _-gulp-_ gonna be sick." She was then thrown to where the others are.

"Seems like any pony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie." Trixie then forms a small cloud which then shoots a small bit of lightning which shocks Rainbow Dash on the butt.

"Ow!" The crowd then laughs at the spectacle.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own." Spike said.

"Yeah! A unicorn to show _this_ unicorn who's boss." Rainbow Dash said.

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle." Applejack said.

"Twilight, you're next" Gohan said.

"Uh..." Twilight said. Actually, Rarity stepped up to the challenge.

"Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. The lot of you may behave like ruffians…"

"Hey!" The team said.

"…but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace."

"Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?"

"This is bad" Goku said.

"Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." Rarity said as he used some stuff to make an awesome dress.

"Ooh!"

"A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty." Suddenly, Trixie activates her magic.

"Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's"- Spike said until he sees something shocking. The crowd gasps. Trunks and Goten held their laughters.

" _Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror!_ What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!" Rarity said frantically.

"Nothing." Twilight said.

"It's fine." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's gorgeous." Applejack said.

Trunks and Goten can't take it. They burst out laughing. "It's green!" As soon as they said it, they got a stare from Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Guilt begins to build up inside the two kids.

"Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color!" Rarity said as she ran off while crying.

"Well, I never!" Golden Harvest said as she too had green hair.

"Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of." Spike said.

"Yes Twilight, show this jerk how you are true power" Vegeta said.

"What do you mean? I'm nothing special." Twilight said.

"Huh? Twilight, the spells-" Goku said.

"I'm not better than anyone." Twilight said. Twilight then ran off.

"Twilight?" Gohan said.

"Hah! Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?" Trixie said. Goku just glared.

"Hey!" Goku said. This caught her attention. "You and me, tomorrow! We'll see who is the best."

"Okay. Trixie loves a good challenge. Deal." Trixie said as she shook Goku's hand. Goku then walked off. The rest went after him.

"Are you insane? Goku, you don't even know how to perform Magic!" Yamcha said.

"I can't perform magic alright, but I can do what her magic can't do" Goku said as they headed to the house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Here's your smoothie you asked for, with extra hay, just how you like it." Snips said as he brought Trixie the smoothie.

"Mmm, hay." Snails said. As Trixie is drinking her smoothie, the two colts were still there.

"Yes?" Trixie said.

"Ooo, tell us another story Great and Powerful Trixie." Snips said.

"Yeah, tell us about how you vanquished the Ursa Major." Snails said.

"Guh! Trixie is far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination. Begone with you until morning." Trixie said.

"Oh, of course, Great and Powerful Trixie." Snails said.

"Anything you say. We are at your beck and call." Snips said. As Trixie went back inside her wagon, Spike arrives.

"What are you two doin'?" Spike asked.

"Just bringin' the Gee an' Pee Tee a"- Snips said.

"The what?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie."

"Sheesh.

"Just bringin' her a smoothie."

"How can you fall for her lameness? She's just a show-off. Unlike Twilight, who"-

"The Great and Powerful Trixie vanquished an Ursa Major. Can your Twilight claim that?"

"Oh really? Were you guys actually there?"

"Well, eh, uh... no, but"-

"But nothin'. The proof is in the pudding." Snails then laughs.

"I like pudding." Snails said.

"Look, unless an Ursa Major comes waltzing up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I am not gonna believe a word she says, and neither should you!" Spike said.

"Hm, an ursa walkin' up the street, hey? Snails! Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Snips asked his fellow friend.

"Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?" Snails asked Snips.

"Yeah, uh... oh, come on!" The two then ran off.

The Library

"Twilight, would you put down that book and just listen to me?" Spike asked Twilight. Goku didn't have any luck persuading her either so he decided to go home and let Spike do the rest.

"Didn't you see how they hated Trixie's bragging, Spike? If I go out there and show off my magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends." Twilight said as she still looked at her books.

"It's not the same thing, Twilight. You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends!"

"No, Spike, it's exactly the same."

"Come on, Twilight, any one of these tricks, even the teeniest, would be enough to show up Trixie."

"I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie." Twilight then made a spell that formed a door in front of Spike. Spike then opened the door.

"But you're the best!"

"Uh. Please, Spike, I said no!"

"If that's the way you want to be, then fine." Spike closed the door again. A few seconds later, Spike went out the door and went to find Goku.

Our Hero's house

Gohan and Bulma decided to redo their project which is the Interdimensional Portal. Since the first one didn't work out, they decided to re-adjust, improve and further more revamp the portal. Since they haven't got any metal, they do the blueprint first. Things are doing well for the two. They made a great progress so far.

The other Saiyans are in the Gravity Chamber. All of them are training hard. The current gravity is 150. The kids are not having a good time but the two adults were throwing punches at each other as sweat drop from their bodies.

The others are watching TV since they have nothing to do. In the living room you will see a flat screen TV. The TV is wide enough for everyone to enjoy. Master Roshi, on the other hand, is doing his own business which is watching Girls in a Bathing Suit. Yep, his full attention is on the girl's breast and thigh part.

The Ursa Cave

Snips and Snails entered the Everfree Forest in an attempt to find an Ursa Major. When they entered the cave, it was pitch-black.

"Oh, how we gonna find an Ursa Major when I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face?" Snips asked.

"Hold on." Snails said as he grunted a little and was able to make his horn light up.

"Oh, heh. That's better." The two hear a growl. They turn their heads to see the Ursa.

"Yaaaah!" The idiot duo shout in fright. The Ursa roars. The two then run out of the cave and heard towards Ponyville.

"Hey, guys, where ya goin'?" Spike asked Snips and Snails.

"Can't talk now." Snips said.

"Got a _major_ problem!" Snails said.

"Yeah, Ursa Major, to be exact." Snips said. Spike looked forward and saw a huge beast coming. He ki rushback to the library.

"Trixie!" Snips and Snails shouted.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted.

Ponyville

"Trixie!" Snips and Snails said as they called out for Trixie while banging on the door of Trixie's wagon.

"Trixie thought she said the Great and Powerful Trixie did not want to be disturbed!" Trixie said as she stuck her head out the door. Snips then laugh nervously.

"We- We have a-a tiny problem." Snips said.

"Actually, it's a big one." Snails said.

"What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Trixie?" Trixie asks the duo. When they look out in the distance, they see the Ursa coming. They all scream in terror.

"Twilight! You've gotta come! Quick!" Spike said as he ran in the library.

"I already told you, Spike, I don't wanna show up Trixie!" Twilight said.

"No, you don't understand, it's"- Spike said until another roar fills the air.

Our Hero's house

The four saiyans are done doing their exercise. The two kids were very tired so they went straight to their rooms and went to bed. Goku and Vegeta, on the other hand, went to the living room and watch some TV with the others.

"Hey guys! What are you watching?" Goku said as he takes a sit on the Sofa.

"Just another boring show" Tien said. A roar then heard.

"Sheesh. Can't your stomach's shut up?" Piccolo said.

"But It wasn't mine nor Vegeta's" Goku said. They turn off the TV and they hear the roar again.

"What is that? Can't you see I'm doing my thing here?!" Master Roshi said as he came out of his bedroom.

All of a sudden, the z-fighters sensed a great amount of life energy coming outside. As all of them went outside, they saw a giant blue bear approaching the town. It had stars all over its body making it look like a monster born from the stars. It also had the constellation of Ursa Minor on its side.

"Son of a Namek! What is that?!" Vegeta said.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta stop it" Goku said before turning into a Super Saiyan. He then ki rush at the Ursa while the rest followed.

Ponyville

As ponies are going into a panic and trying to get to shelter, Twilight and Spike arrive at the scene.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"We brought an ursa to town." Snips announced.

"You _what!?"_ Twilight asked.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it." Snails said. Finally, Trixie let it all out.

"I can't." Trixie said.

"What!?" Snips and Snails said.

"Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an Ursa Major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better."

"Made it up!?"

"Maybe you can't handle this beast, but we can!" Goku announced as he, along with the rest of the z-fighters, arrived. The Ursa Major growled at the Saiyan. Goku took note of the Ursa Major's size. It is somewhat the same size of a Great Ape.

"Well, looks like _Jerkule_ finally admits that she is just a weakling" Vegeta said.

"You just have to act like my father" Videl said as she rolled her eyes.

"Taking care of this Ursa Major will be a snap" Yamcha said.

"Let's take him somwhere else" Goku said as his golden aura flows rapidly. Before they could, they hear a more frightening noise. They look to the direction of the Everfree Forest to see a larger Ursa come their way. It had the stars of the Ursa Major on its body while more stars seemingly appeared on it. It had a long tail with fangs coming from its mouth like a sabertooth cat from the Prehistoric times. It is larger than the Great Ape.

"Another one?" Piccolo said.

"We better split up. Me, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien will handle the big one while Vegeta and the others go to the other one" Goku said.

"Let us help" Twilight said as she along with the other Mighty seven members flies up. They are all in their Human Forms and they are wearing their Orange Gi training clothing. The two Ursas then roar into the air as buildings begins to collapse.

"Let's lure them out of here before they could do any more damage here in Ponyville" Goku said as he turns into Super Saiyan 2 along with Vegeta. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and the mighty seven went to the Ursa Major while the others went to the Ursa Minor.

The Ursa Major raise its paws and slash its claws. Goku hold of the paw as the others shot energy balls at the Ursa Major. The energy balls didn't do any damage to the Ursa Major, it rather made it angry.

"Ugh... Can't hold it much longer" Goku said as the Ursa Major puts more pressure which made Goku struggle more. Piccolo charges up his signature move which is the **Special Beam Cannon.** Once Goku saw this, he calls Piccolo.

 **Goku:** Piccolo don't! We can't kill them, we need to send them home!

 **Piccolo:** We can't just let the destroy Ponyville!

 **Vegeta:** Gah... Easy for you to say Kakarot. What's the best way to take them home?!

 **Goku:** Ugh... I don't know. Let's drive them away from Ponyville first.

"HAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he turned into Super Saiyan 3. The transformation manage to get The Ursa Major off guard. Goku stare at the creature for a moment. A few moments later, he cuff his hands as he charges up a blue ki ball.

"Everyone run! Take cover! Goku's gonna perform the **Super Kamehameha wave!** " Piccolo said.

"He's not that crazy to do that. Just relax, Goku got this!" Krillin said.

 **"Kaaa-Meee-** " Goku started which made Krillin realize that Goku is really gonna do it. As soon as Vegeta notice this, his pupils shrunk. He knew that once Goku release his **Super Kamehameha Wave,** it will blow up Equestria from up there.

"Kakarot are you insane?! If you blast your **Kamehameha** over there, you will destroy the damn planet!" Vegeta said but to no avail. Goku is gonna do it and no one is gonna stop him.

 **"Haaaa-Meeee-"** Goku said. To their surprise, Goku disappeared leaving them and the Ursa Major dumb-founded. What they don't know that Goku below the Ursa Major's stomach.

 **"HAAAAAAA!"** Goku shouted as he released his powerful **Super Kamehameha Wave.** The Ursa Major didn't have time to react so the beam impacted on the bear's stomach. The blast is powerful that it sent the Ursa Major in the outskirts of Ponyville.

"I don't get it, the blast should be powerful enough to kill the Ursa Major" Vegeta said. The Ursa Minor took this advantage and raise its paws. the Ursa then slash its claws at Vegeta. Goku notice this and used his **Instant Transmition** to grab Vegeta and teleport him and Vegeta away.

"Help!" a mare said. The paw is heading right straight to the family. Goku didn't have time to react nor the others.

 **"HAAAAAAA!"** Suddenly, a massive blue wave struck the Ursa Minor from the family. Goku turns around to see Gohan who is in Super Saiyan state. Goku was glad that gohan arrived just in time.

"Nice timing Gohan" Goku said.

Gohan's response was a quick smile but the smile fade away as he notice that the Ursa Minor is fully recovered from the blow he received from him. The Ursa Minor growled before it went straight Gohan. Before it could raise it's paws, Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared right infront of the Ursa Minor.

"Pinkie? Get out of there!" Gohan shouted.

"Don't worry, I got this" Pinkie said as Pinkie aura begins to surround Pinkie's body. "Take this! My special move called: **Pinkie Style Hi - Rush Attack!** " Pinkie dragon rush at the Ursa Minor's stomach and begins to pummel it.

 **Everyone: O_O**

Pinkie's attacks are powerful and the speed is very fast. Everyone was speechless. Lightning begins to flash around Pinkie's body as she quicken her pace. Moments later, she finish her pummel with a powerful punch before she flies away.

"Now Spike!" Pinkie said as she gives the signal.

"Take this. My signature move called: **The Dragon Punch!** " Spike said as he punch the Ursa Minor at the stomach which made the creature fly away out of Ponyville. Goku quickly take note at Spike's signature move. **The Dragon Punch** is almost the same as **the Dragon Fist.**

 _'What an enormous Ki you channeled into your fist Spike. Looks like you've improved,_ _'_ Goku thought.

"Nice tag team Pinkie" Spike said as he high five the pink mare.

"Thanks Spike. Now, let's get to the two Ursa's" Pinkie said.

Everyone dragon rush towards the Everfree Forst where the two Ursa's are still laying on the ground injured.

The Evrefree Forest

As soon as they arrive right infront of the Everfree Forest, the Ursa's are still hurt and haven't fully recovered from the blow they received. Goku, along with the other Saiyans, turns back to normal.

"I wonder why these two giants attack Ponyville" Krillin said. This made Goku have an Idea.

"That's it! Since we don't know why these bears got mad in the first place, why don't we find out by reading their minds?" Goku said.

"Read their minds? Twilight said as Goku approach the Ursa Major. He put his hand at the Ursa Major's forehead and begins to read its mind. Flash back of Snips and Snails waking them up begins to show up. As soon as Goku finish reading it's mind, it stirred the the Ursa Major awake. Goku flies a few meters away from it as the Ursa Major stands up.

"Sleep! We need to put those two to sleep!" Goku said. Twilight activates her magic and begins to concentrate while the others holds off the Ursa Major. All of a sudden, the Ursa Minor wakes up and stands up.

"Any - ugh - time now Twilight!" Goku said. Twilight finally got herself ready and used her magic. She used her magic to guide the wind along cattails to create music. It was very soothing.

"Where is that music coming from?" Tien asked. He then sees the Ursa Major and the Ursa Minor both becoming agitated and eventually become tired after they listen to the music.

"Nice use of number sixteen." Spike said.

Twilight then used her magic to grab the water tower, which is a few meters away, and poured out the water. The tower then goes through the barn and you can hear sounds of milking as well as cows mooing.

"Golly, dont'cha know?" A cow said.,

Twilight puts on a cap for the tower. She used her ki to heighten the effects of the song. Finally, the music manages to subdue the both of them.

"Alright. Now time to bring those two home" Goku said as he used his **Instant Transmision** to send him along the two ursa's back to their home. Goku comes back with a matter of seconds with the two Ursa's gone.

Everypony, who are a few meters away from them, begins to cheer.

"Unbelievable!" Rainbow Dash said.

"That was amazing!" Spike said.

"Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much!" Applejack said.

"I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me." Twilight said.

"Hate you?" The team said.

"Why would we hate you?" Goku asked the Unicorn.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought"- Twilight asked until Shukaku speaks up.

"That's not the point Twilight. You, unlike Trixie who is acting like my _father_ , used your Magic to protect others" Videl said.

"So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight asked.

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend." Applejack said.

"And after watching you whup those ursas' hind quarters with magic, we're even prouder." Rainbow Dash said.

"You are?" Twilight asked.

"Yes we are." The team said.

"Never really thought that you can read minds Goku" Spike said.

"Oh, its really easy. Once you mastered Telepathy which you guys will learn sooner or later, you can also read minds and also communicate with us" Goku said making The mighty seven's eyes widen.

"Really?!" The mighty seven said.

"Now, what exactly happened?" Gohan asked his father.

"The Ursa's were cranky cause two kids woke them out resulting them to attack Ponyville" Goku said. Everyone shot a glare at Snips and Snails.

"Awww..." Snips and Snails said.

"Huh. You may have vanquished the Ursas, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie said as she threw a smoke bomb and retreated out of town.

"Get back here you mocking mare! How dare you act like my Father! Oh, you don't know who you're messing at missy!" Videl shouted but Trixie ignored all Videl's blabberings.

"Let it be Videl. Now, about you two" Gohan said.

"Ah - _nervous laughter-_. Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the Ursas." Snips said.

"We just wanted to see some _awesome magic_." Snails said.

"Yeah! And the way you vanquished those Ursas was _awesome!_ " Snips said.

"We deserve whatever punishment you give us." Snails said as he and Snips bowed their heads in shame.

"For starters, you can clean up this mess. And... What do you think, Spike? Should I give them number twenty five?" Twilight asked her assistant.

"Oh, twenty five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too." Spike said.

"Heah?" Snips and Snails said in confusion.

"Please, not that again" Vegeta said.

"I think you're right." Twilight said as she uses her magic and forms mustaches on the two colts and the dragon.

"Sweet!" Snips, Snails, and Spike said. Vegeta facepalmed.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends._

 _Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

"So you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?" Vegeta asked the lavander unicorn.

"Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So Spike, uh, how did it go with Rarity?" Twilight said.

"Eh, she didn't go for the mustache." Spike said.

"You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself." Twilight said.

"Or... Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache _and_ a beard?" Spike said.

"You will look even more ridiculous" Vegeta said.

"Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard. Or maybe a goatee. Oh, no a soulpatch right on my chin!"

"Why don't you shut up already?"

 _ **Next time on Ki and Magic:**_ **A new visitor came in Ponyville. No it's not Gilda and nope it's not Jerkule- I mean Trixie. Rumors says that this new visitor is an evil enchantress that does Curses.**

 **Twilight doesn't believes in curses at first but attempting to befriended with new visitor changed her beliefs. Is this new visitor really is an evil enchantress? Find it out on the next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter: Briddle Gosip**


	11. Book 1: Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Hello everyone and welcome yet again to another chapter of the story! The previous chapter of the fighting scene is a bit messy right? I am so sorry for that one guys. I'll make it up to you in other chapters. Anyhow, on the previous chapter (again) another visitor came in Ponyville and that is Trixie. Now, another visitor came in Ponyville. Who it is? It's Z-**

Goku, Gohan, aand Twilight are walking through Ponyville.

"It feels great today" said Goku as he stretched out.

"I know right, what a gorgeous day!" Twilight said.

"Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away." Spike said.

"I bet all of Ponyville is going to be out enjoying the sunshine." Twilight said. When they came to the town, everyone was gone. "What? Where is everypony?"

"Are they playing something?" Goku said confusingly.

"Not that I know of."

"Is there another creature attacking Ponyville?" said Gohan.

"Psst!" Said a voice. They look around to and see Pinkie Pie. "Guys Come here! Come! Here! _Hurry!_ Before she gets you!" Goku and Gohan stayed outside and prepares.

"What are you two doing? come over here!" said Pinkie.

Goku and Gohan had skeptical looks. They decided to follow Pinkie's orders and goes inside the bakery.

"What's going on? Is there some sort of Zombie invasion?" said Goku.

"Z-Zombie pony?!" Pinkie Pie.

"There is no Zombie Pinkie. Now, what are you doing here with Spike in the dark?" said Gohan.

"I'm not alone in the dark." Suddenly, the others appear out of the shadows near them.

"O-kay? What are you _all_ doing here in the dark?" said Gohan.

"We're hidin' from her!" Applejack said. They all look out the window to see a mysterious pony. The ponies then gasp.

 ***Opening Song - Dragon Soul***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 11: Bridle Gosip_

As the scared ponies catch their breath, Goku and Gohan still look out the way.

"Did you see her Goku? Did you see... Zecora?" Apple Bloom asked the Saiyan.

"Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name." Applejack scolded her sister.

"Well, I saw her glance this way..." Goku said until Pinkie Pie cut off him off.

"Glance _evilly_ this way." Pinkie Pie said. Gohan then rolled his eyes.

"... And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason." said Gohan

"No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes." Applejack said as she starts shaking Apple Bloom.

"Did not!" Apple Bloom said in shaky manner.

"So I swept her up and brought her here." Applejack then put Apple Bloom on her back.

"I walked here myself!"

"For safe keepin'."

"Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"Not from that creepy Zecora."

"She's mysterious." Fluttershy said.

"Sinister." Rainbow Dash said.

"And spoooooky!" Pinkie Pie said in an over-dramatic sentence. Goku and Gohan blink twice before they look outside. Zecora then takes her hood off to reveal a striped face with a mohawk. Everyone except Twilight, Goku and Gohan gasp.

"Just look at those stripes! So garish!" Rarity commented about Zecora's stripes.

"It's just a Zebra" said Gohan as he recognize the creature.

"A what!?" The Mane Five said.

"A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with." Rarity then faints.

"Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... _her_!" Applejack said in a scared voice. Goku went to the kitchen.

"Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a far away land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?" Twilight asked.

"That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!" Suddenly, a crash happens that makes its sound like a thunderclap.

"Did I miss something?" said Goku as he took a bite on the muffin he is holding.

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow..." Applejack said.

"Animals care for themselves..." Fluttershy said.

"And the clouds move..." Rainbow Dash said.

"All on their own!" The three ponies said at the same time.

"Sounds natural to me." Goku said as takes another bite of the muffin. The mane 6 facehoof.

"And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil...stuff! She's so evil I even wrote a song about her!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Here we go..." Rainbow Dash said which ended with a sigh.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 **Pinkie Pie**

~ She's an evil enchantress

~ She does evil dances

~ And if you look deep in her eyes

~ She'll put you in trances

~ Then what will she do?

~ She'll mix up an evil brew

~ Then she'll gobble you up

~ In a big tasty stew

~ Soooo... _Watch out!_

 _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_

"I gotta admit, the song is pretty catchy" Goku said before he took one last bite of the muffin.

"It's a work in progress." Pinkie Pie said.

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell us; what exactly have you actually _seen_ Zecora do?" Twilight asked the scared ponies.

"Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said.

" _Oooooh._ " Twilight said dramatically.

"Then, she _lurks_ by the stores." Rarity said.

"And then, she digs at the ground." Fluttershy said.

"How's it bad that she goes to Ponyville? Maybe she's just visiting the place" said Goku.

"Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly." Apple Bloom said.

"And lurk by the stores? Rarity, I think she's _going_ doing them. Lurk in the stores, buy stuff?" said Gohan.

"Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think?"

"Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk." Applejack said.

"I _am_ a big pony!" Apple Bloom said under her breath.

"W-what about digging at the ground? You've got to admit _that's_ weird." Rainbow Dash said.

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" Fluttershy asked.

Then you will hear Pinkie Pie singing her song in the back ground.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation that she's doing this. If anypony is _brave_ enough to approach _her_ , he/she will know" Gohan said.

"Well _I'm_ brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself." Apple Bloom said as she snuck outside and saw Zecora. She hid behind a barrel and watched Zecora leave town. She then tailed her to try to get answers.

"You ponies are being ridiculous!" Twilight said.

"Well, I heard that Zecora eats _hay_." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie, _I_ eat hay; _you_ eat hay!"

"Yeah, but I heard it's the _evil_ way she eats hay."

Gohan just facepalmed. He knew that this attitude will never end if the zebra won't explain herself. Goku, on the other hand, thinks it's kinda funny that they act like that. He tries to hide his chuckles which he manage to do it.

"Hey! Where's Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked. The team looked around to find no sign of the little filly.

"The door's open." Fluttershy said.

"She went outside!" Rarity said.

"And Zecora's still out there." Rainbow Dash said.

"That silly lil' filly! I told her to stay put!" Applejack said. They then leave.

"Spike, stay here incase Applebloom gets back ok?" Goku said to Spike.

"Will do!" Spike said as he made a salute.

Everfree Forest

Apple Bloom was sticking close to Zecora. Before Apple Bloom could even make contact, she heard Applejack.

"Apple Bloom?" Applejack called out to her sister. You see the Mane Six are in a patch of blue plants Goku and Gohan were standing on the path. Zecora seemed surprised by the Saiyan's appearance. "You get back here right now!"

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora said as she started back away.

"Huh? I don't get it, most leaves here are green" Goku said as he looks at the leaves which is attached to the tree. Gohan then notice that there are blue leaves right below The mane 6.

"Uh... Gu-" Gohan said.

"Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear?" Applejack threatened Zecora.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity speak over each other against Zecora.

"Oh brother." Twilight said.

"Beware! Beware!" Zecora warned them as she disappeared into the mist.

"Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware!" Rainbow Dash said.

"And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?" Applejack asked as she scolded her sister.

"I...I..." Apple Bloom stuttered.

"Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you?" Applejack said.

"You guys, there's no such thing as curses!" Twilight said.

"Well, _that's_ interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself." Rainbow Dash said.

"My magic, _real_ magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale."Twilight said.

"There are actually Curses-" Goku said.

"Nope, there are _absolutely_ no Curses" Twilight affirmed.

"Just you wait, Twilight. You're gonna learn that some pony tales really are true." Applejack said as she and the others leave.

"Should we confront Zecora tomorrow to _prove_ to them that Zecora isn't evil?" Gohan suggested.

"That sounds great idea Gohan" Goku said.

The next morning-The Library

Twilight woke up the next morning.

" _Ugh_... what a dream... Curses, schmurses. Whoa!" Twilight said as she walked to a mirror. She then saw that she had messed up hair. "Maybe Zecora cursed my hair." She combed her mane but after doing that, she saw that her horn was floppy. "Or she cursed my horn!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No no no no no! None of these books have a cure! Ugh! There has to be a real reason for this! An illness? An allergy?!" Twilight said as she searched through books but could not find any answers.

"A curse!" Spike said.

"I said a _real_ reason. Something that points to something _real_." Twilight said.

"How about this one?" Spike presented Twilight a book.

" _Supernaturals_ "? Spike, the word supernatural refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are as make-believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey!"

"But what if you're wrong, Twilight? What if this really is a"-

"Ah pfurse!" Pinkie Pie spat out as she had a bloated tongue with spots on it similar to those on Twilight's horn.

"A purse? How could it be a purse?" Spike said.

"Pinkie? What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Pee pah Zthecora! Sthe put a cursthe on me!" Pinkie Pie said as she tried to say "Zecora put a curse on me!" but because of her messed-up tongue, she kept spitting.

"Hey, say it, don't spray it, Pinkie!" Spike said as he wiped off the spit. They then hear a crash outside.

"Ow! - _thud-_ Oh! She's _-thud-_ trying to say-ow!- Zecora - _thud-_ -oh!- _crash-_ she slapped us all with a-ow- curse!" Rainbow Dash said as she kept crashing due to her wings being in an inverted state.

"I'm afraid I have to agree." Rarity said as she appeared to have hair all over her body similar to a dog. She then blew the hair out of her face. Spike and Twilight yell in surprise.

"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so!" Applejack said in a high-pitched voice. Spike and Twilight gasp as they see that Applejack was shrunk to the size of a doll. She was on Apple Bloom's shoulder. "It's a curse, I tells ya!"

"Hey guys, we-" Goku said but was cut off when he sees The mane 6's appearance. As soon as Goten and Trunks, who were bside Gohan, sees these, they begin to laugh out loud.

"What happened to all of you?!: Goku said.

"I don't know, but the others... seems just fine!" Twilight said.

"It seems that they got cursed or something. I wanna know how Fluttershy's doin" Gohan said.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy then flinched.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Goku said. Fluttershy then shook her head. "So... you're not going to tell us? Yes you're not, or yes you will?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Fluttershy said in a deep male voice, similar to a man from Africa. Goku and Gohan just stood there in shock not saying a word. Spike then burst out laughing like Goten and Trunks.

"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and..." Spike said as he made new nicknames for the ponies. Goten and Trunks laughed harder. "uh... I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that." Twilight then laughs sarcastically.

"This is no joke, Spike. Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure!" Twilight said. Spike groaned. Rainbow Dash was able to get airborne.

"I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's not a curse!" Twilight said.

"I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" Applejack suggested.

"What's a hex?" Goku asked.

"How come the six of you got this... Strange curse whatever while me and dad didn't? I mean, we were there with you guys" Gohan said.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this." Apple Bloom said as she went to go find Zecora.

"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" Applejack said.

"I don't care what you guys say. It's time to pony up and confront Zecora. Come on, girls. Are you with me?" Rainbow Dash asked the rest of the Mane Six.

"Ah am-pft!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And I as well." Rarity said.

"Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous." Fluttershy said.

"Uggh, Applejack what about you? You going along with this too? Applejack?" Gohan asked.

"Pf-she's gone-pft!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Aah! Or somepony stepped on her!" Rarity said. They, except the flying saiyans, look at their hooves but don't find a squashed Earth pony.

"... or sat on her?" Twilight said. They all look at their butts but find nothing.

"Try Rarity's hair" Goten said. Everyone looked at him with confusion until Pinkie Pie searched Rarity's hair.

"Oh! OH! Pinkie, what are you doing? Ah, really. Aah! You ever hear of personal space?"

"Nopthe." Pinkie Pie said.

"Applebloom is gone too" Trunks said.

"I bet they went after Zecora." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well we better go find them. Come on everyone, let's go." Twilight said.

Everyone run outside the library. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, is having a little bit problem. Due to her inverted wings, she can't fly outside the Library which made her groan in annoyance.

"Hey, a little help here?" Rainbow Dash said as she was stuck.

"Oopsie! Sorry." Fluttershy said as she almost forgot Rainbow Dash's condition. When she managed to get Rainbow Dash up, she flew outside weirdly.

"OW!"

When Fluttershy left, Spike gasped. "Twilight Flopple!" Spike said as he wrote down the last insult.

Everfree Forest

As Apple Bloom runs through the Everfree Forest, her sister comes out of her mane.

"Stop right there! Turn around right now, missy!" Applejack told her sister. Apple Bloom thought about it for a second and got an answer.

"No." Apple Bloom said. Then it looked like Applejack just got slapped.

"No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!" Apple Bloom grabbed Applejack and put her on a branch above some spiky thorns.

"Hehehe. Sorry Applejack, but _I'm_ the big sister now." Apple Bloom then walked off.

"Apple Bloom, you come back here right this instant! I'M GONNA TELL Big McIntosh ON YOU! Aw pony feathers."

3 minutes later

The Mane Six, and the four saiyan moved through The Everfree Forest.

"C'mon guys. We've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry!" Twilight said. Rarity trips down.

"Ooh... Ahaha. Easier said than done." Rarity said.

While Goten and Trunks help Rarity, Rainbow Dash was still having trouble flying.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rainbow Dash said. She crashed through some bushes and came near Applejack.

"Rainbow! Thank Celestia! There's no time to lose! I need to get to Zecora's pronto! Giddyup pony!" Applejack said as she was about to make Rainbow Dash "giddy-up".

"Ex-CUSE me?"

"YEEE-HAW!" Applejack then kicked Rainbow Dash.

"What the..." Rainbow Dash said as she managed to get airborne. She then flew off.

"No, Rainbow Dash. Other way." Rainbow Dash then flew the opposite way.

Zecora's Hut

They finally arrived at Zecora's Hut.

"Oh. I look horrible!" Rarity said as she looked at her dirty body.

"Plis place plooks horrible!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh my. That place really _does_ look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy!" Rarity said saw as she commented about the decorations around the hut. When they look inside the hut, they see Zecora walk in with some kind of bottle. She then put the stuff inside the bottle into the big pot she had. She then starts to speak in a weird language.

"Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!" Pinkie Pie said as she pointed to Zecora.

"She stole your song?" Rarity asked.

"That doesn't sounds like the song" Goku said as he scratch his head.

Pinkie Pie then pleas with Fluttershy. Finally, Fluttershy sighs as she gives in.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

 **Fluttershy**

~ She's an evil enchantress

~ And she does evil dances

~ And if you look deep in her eyes

~ She will put you in trances

~ Then what would she do?

~ She'll mix up an evil brew

~ Then she'll gobble you up

~ In a big tasty stew

~ Soooo... Watch out

.~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Wow, catchy" Goten said.

"You saw those terrible things. _Now_ do you believe us " Rarity said

"Scary Masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron? - _sigh-_ Everything _is_ pointing to Zecora being... _bad_. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup?" Goku said. The ponies, except Twilight, had a look of defeat. It then looked like Zecora tasted the stuff inside the pot.

"Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?" Zecora said.

"Or... what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?!" Twilight said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What if she's making Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight said. Only the ponies scream as Goku, and Gohan still refused to believe that Zecora was bad. Goten and Trunks had no idea what they are talking. They then looked up to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash coming in fast.

"I'm comin' for ya, Apple Bloom!" Applejack said as she and Rainbow Dash were about to crash into the hut.

"Aaah!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Zecora then talks in her native language.

"Whoa there. Easy, Rainbow Crash." Applejack had difficulty controlling Rainbow Dash while Zecora was yelling in her native language for them to stop.

"What have you done with Apple Bloom?" Twilight asked Zecora as she and the others barged in. Applejack then ties a rope around Zecora's ear and attempts to try to get her. But Zecora is huge compared to her size right now. Rainbow Dash was still flying uncontrollably around the hut.

"Ponies! What is this you..." Zecora said until Rainbow Dash knocks over the huge vat. "No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!"

"We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!" Twilight said.

"You made me and my friends look ridiculous." Rarity said.

"You made me _sound_ ridiculous!" Fluttershy said.

"You made me speak ridiculous!" Pinkie Pie said incoherently

"You ruined my horn!" Twilight said.

"How _dare_ you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?" Zecora said to the Mane Six while the saiyans stood back letting the Mane Six have it for accusing Zecora of being evil.

"You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us." Rainbow Dash said.

"It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!" Zecora said, obviously angry.

" _Where is Apple Bloom!?_ " Twilight asked Zecora as she and the zebra were neck-and-neck. The Saiyans then sees enough.

"Calm down you two" Goku he sees Apple Bloom return.

"Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for." Apple Bloom said as she returned but saw the commotion in the hut. "What in Ponyville is goin' on here?"

"Apple Bloom! You're okay!" Applejack said as she relieved that her sister was okay.

"Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!" Twilight said. Zecora, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks starts laughing

"Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse." Apple Bloom said.

"Not really-" Goku said.

"Apple Bloom, sweetie. You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse." Twilight said.

"This _isn't_ a curse." Apple Bloom.

"If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact." Zecora said.

Flashback

 _"Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke."_ Zecora said to the team.

Present

"Where is that plant anyways?" Goku said as he scratch his head.

"I get It, so you were trying to warn us about that plant" Gohan said.

"Yes. It's called Poison Joke." Apple Bloom said.

"Poison Joke?" Everyone said.

"That plant is much like poison _oak_. But its results are like a joke." Zecora said.

"What in the hay does that mean?" Applejack asked as she did not understand Zecora's riddle.

"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh."

"... Will somepony please talk normal?"

"What she's saying is that when we found Apple Bloom tailing Zecora yesterday, you happened to go into the Poison Joke. That's why we weren't affected even though we saw Zecora as well. All of our problems are just little jokes that played on us." Gohan explained.

" _LITTLE JOKES?!_ Very funny."

"Ok, fine. But what about the cauldron?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"And the chanting?" Fluttershy asked.

"And the creepy decor?" Rarity asked.

"Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'." Zecora said about the two masks.

"Not welcoming at _all_ , if you ask me."

"The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme."

"Nursery Rhyme?" Goten and Trunks said.

"But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight asked.

"Lookie here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!" Apple Bloom said as she showed her a book.

"A bubble bath?" Goku said.

"But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?" Twilight asked. Zecora then showed the cover of the book which was the exact book Spike showed her earlier.

"Here is the book you see. Sad that you lack it in your library." Zecora said.

"Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird. _Supernaturals: Natural remedies and cure-alls that are simply super._ I...I... I'm so sorry Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside." Twilight said as she apologized for her mistake.

"Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." Zecora said to the rest of the Mane Six as they all had looks of sadness. Apple Bloom then laughed slightly.

"Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath?" Twilight asked.

"Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville." Zecora said.

"But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are _mysteriously_ closed." Apple Bloom.

"Oh, well... I think we can help you with that." Twilight said.

Ponyville

As everypony in town are going about their business, they see the team walking down the street.

"Look Rose! How awful!" Daisy said as she pointed up the street.

"The wicked enchantress has cursed them all." Rose said.

"The horror, the horror!" Lily Valley said. All of the ponies run inside their homes and/or shops. Gohan facepalmed. Goku goes up to the door.

"Daisy!" Goku said as he knocked on the door. "Daisy, we need to talk."

Later-The Spa

Everyone are enjoying their bubble bath. All of their symptoms were disappearing.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _my friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; It's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever._

 _Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

"Miss Zecora. I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious!" Lotus Blossom said as she commented about Zecora's bath. Before she could say anything, Apple Bloom was worried.

"Applejack! Hey, where's Applejack?!" Apple Bloom asked. Everyone was searching the tubs looking for her.

"Dang? Applejack?!" Gohan called out.

"I'm right here fellas. I ain't tiny no more!" Applejack said as she was in a smaller tub.

"Don't you do that" Trunks said.

Applejack then chuckled a little.

"Ooh. I have never felt so lovely in all my life!" Rarity said.

"Oh my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean I _love_ talking so much and when I couldn't talk 'cause my tongue was all 'ehhhh'. It was the _worst!_ Don't you agree, Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie said as her rambling went right to asking Fluttershy.

"... Yes." Fluttershy said, finally having her normal voice back. Everyone then laugh.

 _ **Next time on Ki and Magic:**_ **Another bright and sunny day come in Ponyville. Apple Bloom, on the other hoof, isn't having a sunny day as she is always being teased by two bullies in her school due to her not having a cutiemark yet.**

 **The bullies decided to have a party that only those fillies with cutiemarks are very welcomed to join in. Due to Apple Blooms desire to go to the party, she did her best to get her cutiemark but to no avail. No cutiemark yet.**

 **Two bullies, one cutiemark-less pony or is it? Will Applebloom suffer all alone without a cutiemark? Why am I asking these questions? find it out on the next chapter of Ki and Magic!**

 **Next Chapter: Call of the Cutie**


	12. Book 1: Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Hello once again to another chapter of the story! Just a few more chapters before the Grand Galloping Gala and the return of a certain someone and the arrival of a certain someone. I don't wanna spoil things so let's keep like that. Let's just be patient and hold our excitements for a while cause I know you guys want to see that Special one in Action. If you guys don't know what I'm talking about, it's good.**

At the school, students are chattering among themselves.

"Let's quiet down please. We have a very important lesson to get to." Miss Cheerilee said to the class. The class then quiets down. "Thank you. Today we are going to be talking about cutie marks."

"Bo-ring" Diamond Tiara said. Apple Bloom glared at her for a second before getting a piece of paper and a pencil and begin to jot down notes.

"You can all see my cutie mark, can't you? Like all ponies, I wasn't born with a cutie mark. My flank was blank." Cheerilee said as she pulled down a huge picture of herself when she was a young filly.

"Aww...! She's so precious!" Twist said.

"Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." Cheerilee said as she showed another picture, now herself in her teenage years with fizzy hair and braces. Her cutie mark was on her flank.

"Look at her hair." A filly said

"Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then. I had decided to become a teacher, and the flowers symbolized my hope that I could help my future students bloom if I nurture them with knowledge. The smiles represented the cheer I hope to bring to my little ponies while they were learning. Now, can anyone tell me when a pony gets his or her cutie mark?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! When she discovers that certain something that makes her special!" Twist said.

"That's right, Twist. A cutie mark appears on a pony's flank when he or she finds that certain something that makes them different from every other pony. Discovering what makes you unique isn't something..." While Apple Bloom is writing down notes, Diamond Tiara is trying to get a response from Apple Bloom but to no avail. "...that happens overnight, and no amount of hoping, wishing," Diamond Tiara is still trying to call Apple Bloom but still has no success. "...or begging, would make a cutie mark appear before its time."

"PSSST!" Diamond Tiara makes to Apple Bloom a third time.

"What!" Apple Bloom in a low shout. She sees that Diamond Tiara has a note and wants Apple Bloom to pass it to Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom takes the note but Cheerilee startles her.

"Apple Bloom! Are you passing a note?" Cheerilee asked the filly.

"Uh I... Um..."

"What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class?" Cheerilee then gasps as the note was blank. "It's blank." Diamond Tiara then laughs.

"Remind you of anypony?" Diamond Tiara said. Apple Bloom then looks at her blank flank.

 ***Opening song: Dragon Soul***

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 12: Call of the Cutie_

Goku is walking through Ponyville. He doesn't have much to do. He can train but it was better if Vegeta could train with him but Vegeta has other plans. Gohan could train with him but he was busy looking for materials.

"Man, today's gonna be a boring day" Goku said before he saw a young orange filly with a red bow come out of the school with her friend. He immediately recognized her as Applejack's little sister Apple Bloom yet she was sad for some reason.

"Want some sweets? I've got some peppermint sticks. I made them myself." Said Twist as she and Applebloom left the school.

"M-mm." said Apple Bloom as she rejected Twist's offer.

"They'll make you smi-i-le."

"No..." Before Goku could talk to Apple Bloom about why she was down, he sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk up to them.

"I don't know why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark. I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is sooo last week. You got yours, I just got mine. We all have them already. _-gasp-_ I mean, almost all of us have them already. Don't worry you two, you're still totally invited to my cute-ceañera this weekend." Said Diamond Tiara as she circled Apple Bloom and Twist with Silver Spoon.

"It's going to be amazing." Said Silver Spoon. Goku felt completely irritated right now and was now walking towards the four students.

"It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic cutie mark. How could it _not_ be?"

 **Diamond Tiara** and **Silver Spoon** in unison: Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump, rump!

The two started laughing after they did their Special Hand shake or something.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice. Why don't you pick someone your own size?" Goku said. The four fillies were surprised by Goku's appearance. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon is scared since they know Goku very well. Being a powerful warrior and can easily break their bone in matter of seconds.

"why don't you two run along before I call your parents" Goku said.

"Fine, we were just leaving. But we'll see you this weekend." Said Silver Spoon. She and Diamond Tiara then said in unison as they walked away, "blank flanks!"

"Apple Bloom, are you alri-" said Goku but before he finished, Apple Bloom ran to the farm. "Apple Bloom wait!"

 _'Apple Bloom, what happened?'_ Goku thought he saw the orange filly still running.

"Uh Mr. Goku , will you tell Apple Bloom I'll go to the cute-ceañera with her?" Twist said at the Saiyan.

"Alright"

Sweet Apple Acres

While Goten and Trunks were working in the field, Apple Bloom was ranting on about not having a cutie mark to Applejack.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" said Apple Bloom as she was complaining about being a "blank flank".

"Don't get your mane in a tangle. You'll get your cutie mark. Every pony gets one eventually."

"But I don't want one _eventually_! I want one _right now_! I can't go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera without one, I just can't!"

"'course you can. Y'know, I was the last pony in _my_ class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it. I know my future was to run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny apples sealed the deal. - _gasp-_ Come to think of it, Granny Smith was the last one in her class, too. Huh, same as Big Macintosh."

"I really don't see how _that's_ supposed to make me feel better. It probably means that being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family. ...runs in the family. Runs in the family! Runs in the family! You've got _apples_ for your cutie mark, Granny Smith has an _apple pie_ , Big Macintosh has an _apple half_ ; my unique talent must has som'n to do with apples! Apples apples apples! _-crash-_ Oops... apples."

Meanwhile in another part of Sweet Apple Acres

"Darn it. Maybe I'm not putting much into it" Goten said as he builds up strength. He then punch the tree which made the tree flew away but the apples fell down. Trunks manage to hold of his laughter.

Both then hears someone shouting. They looks over towards the source of the noise

"Hey dad! What about Apple Bloom?" Goten asked his father.

"Apple Bloom is sad about not getting a tattoo in her flank" Goku said.

"Tattoo? I thought it was called Cutiemark" Goten re-affirmed. "Why? I know you earn it when you find your special talent but why now?"

"Because, she wants to find it before Diamond Tiara's cutecenera so she won't be called a blank flank" Goku said.

"Oh, her" Goten said as he bows down his head.

"Why, what's the matter?" Goku asked his son.

"Nothing" Goten said. Goku was curious about his son's attitude but he shrug it off. Goten, on the other hand, doesn't want to talk about his problem. His problem is all about that filly. Truth to be told, she has a crush on him and doesn't know how to respond back.

Later-The Market

"Get your delicious nutritious apples here!" Applejack said to ponies passing by.

"Delicious _and_ nutritious, and _so many uses_! You can eat 'em, play with 'em," Apple Bloom said.

"…create fine art for your home with 'em, you have to be crazy not to get a bushel of your very own."

"Heh... she's so creative, heh."

"You sir, care t' buy some apples?" Apple Bloom asked a stallion.

"No thanks." A stallion said.

"Why not?"

"I have plenty at home."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure I..."

"You're _pretty sure_ , but you're not absolutely positively completely super-duper sure, are you?"

"Y...ah... If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone?"

"Aaal-right!" The stallion got the apples and walked off.

"You forgot your change!"

"Woo-hoo! That's how you sell s'm apples and get a cutie mark! So, what does my cutie mark look like? A shoppin' bag full of apples? A satisfied customer eating an apple?" There was still no cutie mark on her flank. "Hmm... maybe I gotta increase my sales figures first." She then saw a mare touch the merchandise. "YOU TOUCH IT, YOU BUY IT. We take cash or credit." The mare then walked off.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Ma'am!" But it was no use. "Aww... Now Apple Bloom, you can't just..." Apple Bloom then placed some apples into another mare's bag.

"That'll be four bits."

"I didn't put those in my bag." Sweetie Drops said.

"Likely story. Four bits, lady!"

"Apple Bloom! I am really really sorry about that. She's new. Here, take these. No charge. ...and these. ...and these." Applejack said. Sweetie Drops then walked off groaning. "Y'all come back now, y'hear?" Applejack said until she sent a glare at her little sister.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sorry little sis, but your apple-sellin' days are over."

"What? But how else am I gonna get my cutie mark?"

"Home. Now." Applejack demanded. Apple Bloom then pouted.

"Ugh. Listen sugar-cube, I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark, but, you just can't force it. Besides, you're not that grown-up just yet. Ain't there other fillies in your class without one?" Applejack asked Apple Bloom.

"Well... Twist doesn't have _hers_ yet." Apple Bloom said as she remembered that Twist doesn't have one as well.

"Do you think you'd feel better if you went to the party with her?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well there you go. Bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend."

"You're sure you don't want me to stick around 'till the end of th' market?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Hey! Who's been using my racket?" Mutton-Chops said as his racket had splattered apples on it.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Applejack said.

Near Twist's house

Goku is again strolling through Ponyville. He then saw Apple Bloom come to Twist's house

"Oh, what's up Apple Bloom?" asked Twist when she came to the door.

"So I was thinkin'... maybe we could go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera together. I don't have a cutie mark, you don't have a cutie mark."

' _That would be nice. Two blank flanks at that cutecenera will shock Diamond Tiara.'_ Goku thought

"Well, um..." stuttered Twist before she stepped outside and showed Apple Bloom her cutie mark of two candy canes.

Apple Bloom's reaction is shocked as she respond with a Gasp. Goku lost hope when he sees Twist have his Cutiemark. He couldn't help but ponder how did that pony got her cutiemark so fast?

"Isn't my cutie mark swell? I've always loved making my own favorite sweets, but it took me some time to discover that it was my super-special talent. Pretty sweet, huh?" said Twist.

"Yeah, pretty... sweet." Said Apple Bloom as she made a low grumble.

"Hey... this doesn't mean we can't go to the cute-ceañera together. You're still gonna come to the party, are you?"

"Of course she will." Said Diamond Tiara as she and Silver Spoon walked by.

"It's not like being the only pony there without a cutie mark, would be, like, the most embarrassing thing ever." Said Silver Spoon. Goku just gotta help Apple Bloom and put those fillies in their places.

Our Hero's house

"And I need some advice" Goten said to his mother.

Chi-chi was speechless. A pony fell in love to his son?! That's quite bizzare. Should she feel proud or angry? Should she help him or not. Those questions kept buzzing in her mind.

"Mom, can you help me please? Should I say yes or no to Diamond Tiara?" Goten said.

"What?!" Goku said who is in the door. Goten yelp in surprise as he see his father on the door. Goku is speechless. A bully fell in love with his son... A bully named _Diamond Tiara_. The very pony who bullied Apple Bloom

"D-dad... I" Goten said.

"Look, I'll try to forget what happened and what's going on. Right now, I need help with Apple Bloom" Goku said as he begins to think of a plan.

"But how?" Goten said.

"If only there are other fillies like Apple Bloom" Goku said.

"Wait, other fillies like Apple Bloom? Me and Trunks know two" Goten said. Goku then got a little grin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next Day - A few hours before the party

Apple Bloom was sitting right by a tree and suddenly Rainbow Dash flies by and notices a dark cloud, comically, hanging over Apple Bloom.

"Wow, looks like some pony's got a dark cloud hanging over her head. Let _me_ do something about that." She then goes to the cloud and kicks it away. "What's the matter, kid?"

"There's a cute-ceañera this afternoon and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I wanna get my cutie mark but I'm no good at sellin' apples but I really wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark which my big sister says I'm gonna get eventually but... I WANT IT NOW!" yelled Apple Bloom as she explains the situation.

"Cutie mark? I can get you a cutie mark like that!"

"Applejack says these things take time. I have to just wait for it to happen."

"Why wait for something to happen when you can _make_ it happen?"

"But Applejack says th..."

"Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was _first_ in her class to get a cutie mark? I always liked flying an' all, but I was going nowhere in a hurry. It wasn't until my very first race that I discovered a serious need for speed, and KAZAAM, this sweet baby appeared as fast as lightning." Apple Bloom agreed to Rainbow Dash's methods and wanted her to help.

 ***Montage of Apple Bloom's failures at sports***

2 hours before the cute-ceañera

After a montage of failures, Rainbow Dash was looking through a book.

"Tried that one... tried that one... tried that one..." said Rainbow Dash while looking at the book of extreme sports. Apple Bloom saw two certain fillies coming so she hid behind the trees.

"Your new outfit is, like, perfect for the party." Said Silver Spoon as she and Diamond Tiara walked by Rainbow Dash.

"I know. It totally shows off my cutie mark." Gloated Diamond Tiara.

"I love being special."

"Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to be... _not_ special?"

"I don't even want to, like, _think_ about it."

"Tried that one... tried _that_ one..." said Rainbow Dash while still looking through the book.

"I'm doomed. Doomed! I'll never find sumth'n I'm good at." Said Apple Bloom as she popped out of her hiding place.

"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Said Pinkie Pie as she suddenly appeared.

"Eatin' cupcakes?"

"Eating cupcakes?" said a confused Rainbow Dash as she looked up from her books.

"Eating cupcaaakes!"

"I really appreciate all your help Rainbow Dash. You're a really great coach and I really learned a lot from you and I'm sure I c'n learn a lot more but... I've got some cupcakes to eat! See you at cute-ceañera! _Hold on_ Pinkie Pie, I'm comin'." Said Apple Bloom as she went after Pinkie Pie.

SugarCube Corner 1 hour before the cute-ceañera

"I can't believe I didn't think of this. A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's _sooo_ obvious. Now, where are those cupcakes? I'm ready t' chow down!" said Apple Bloom as she was looking through the cabinets.

"I don't have any cupcakes."

"Oh."

 _-gasp-_ "But you look like you'd be good at helping me _make_ some."

"I guess, uh, making-cupcakes cutie mark could work too."

 **Pinkie Pie**

All you have to do is take a cup of flour!

Add it to the mix!

Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!

A bit of salt, just a pinch!

Baking these treats is such a cinch!

Add a teaspoon of vanilla!

Add a little more, and you count to four,

And you never get your fill of...

Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!

Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!

Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!

 _-cough-_ "Hot, hot, hot!" yelled Apple Bloom as she put the cupcakes on the counter.

"Oooh, those look much better than the last batch. _-chomp-_ Mmm..." said Pinkie Pie as she suddenly chewed on the burnt cupcake.

"Ugh! I guess I'm not cut out to be a baker either. - _sigh-_ I just have to face it, I'm gonna have a blank flank forever."

"What about that?" said Pinkie Pie with her mouth full as she saw something on Apple Bloom's flank.

"What about what? Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there? - _gasp-_ A cutie mark! It's a... a measuring cup? No. A mixin' bowl? No... Are those cupcakes? A tower of cupcakes maybe." Pinkie Pie then came near the spot and blew the flour away.

 _-blow-_ "Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it. What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo."

"Whoa, what's been going on in here?" said Twilight as she came into the kitchen with concern.

"We've been making cupcakes, wanna try them?" said Pinkie Pie as she brought a cupcake to Twilight.

"Nnnno thank you... not that they don't look, heh, _delicious_." Said Twilight as she noticed how burnt they looked.

"Twilight, you have to help me." Said a desperate Apple Bloom.

"What's the matter?" Apple Bloom then took in a deep breath and told what is going on.

"Tiara's cute-ceañera's today and everypony in my class will be there and they all have cutie marks and I want to get my cutie mark but I'm no good at selling apples or hang-gliding or making cupcakes, but I wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark, which Pinkie Pie says I can't just make appear, but I _need_ it to appear, RIIIGHT NOW!"

"Uhhh… I don't follow. How can _I_ help you?"

"You can use your magic to make my cutie mark appear."

"Oh no Apple Bloom. A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for Herself."

"Please Twilight, jus' trah."

"I'm sorry but"-

"Oh please, please, please please _please_!" pleaded Apple Bloom.

"Alright _alright_!"

"Oh thank you thank you _thank you_." A cutie mark suddenly appeared. "Yes! I knew you could do... it." The mark then disappeared leaving Apple Bloom disappointed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I told you"- Twilight said as she tried to explain before she was cut off by AB.

"Try again, try again!" yelled Apple Bloom. Twilight then gave a sigh and proceeded to make a cutie mark appear. With each passing failure, Apple Bloom became sadder and sadder as the marks kept going away.

"Told you that not even magic can make a cutie mark appear before its time."

"It's hopeless, hopeless! I just won't go to the party, I can't go. Everyone will just laugh at me and make fun of me and call me name. It will be the worst night of my life."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that."

"Forget it, there's no way I'm going to that _-gulp-_ party." Said Apple Bloom as she suddenly realized she was at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera.

Diamond Tiara's Cutecenera

"How could I have forgotten the time? How could I have forgotten Pinkie Pie was hosting the party? How could I have forgotten it was at Sugar Cube corner?" said Apple Bloom as she forgot about when the party was happening.

"Don't forget your party hat, Forgetty Forgetterson!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she put a hat onto Apple Bloom. After getting out of sight, Apple Bloom was formulating a plan to escape.

"I have to get out of here before anypony sees me." After watching Diamond Tiara yell at Snips for eating the cake, AB was about to escape. "Okay Apple Bloom, almost there." Suddenly, Applejack appeared in the doorway.

Applejack then started to speak as she was pushing Apple Bloom back into SugarCube Corner. "Apple Bloom, you made it. After I heard about Twist, I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing. These things happen when these things are supposed to happen. Trying to rush 'em just drives you crazy. I'll let you be, looks like your friends want to talk to you." Apple Bloom turned around to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approaching her. Quickly, she took a cloth from the table and put it around her flank..

"Well well well, look who's here." Diamond Tiara said as she and Silver Spoon were right behind Apple Bloom.

"Nice outfit." Silver Spoon snickered.

"Just sumt'n I, uh, pulled together last minute." Said Apple Bloom while keeping the cloth on tight.

"It really shows off your cutie mark-oh wait, that's right, you don't have one." Said Diamond Tiara.

"Uh, I have a cutie mark."

"Eh, what? Since when?"

"Since... Um... Earlier today."

"Oh really? Let's see it."

"I shouldn't, I couldn't. My cutie mark is so unbelievably amazing, I'm afraid that if I show it off, everyone will start paying attention to _me_ instead of _you_. Outshined at your own cute-ceañera, can you imagine how embarrassing that would be?"

"Uh, forget it; I didn't really want to see it anyway."

"Okay, well, Imma go mingle. Enjoy your party." _-Sigh-_ When she tries to go out the door again, she trips causing her cloth to rip making Apple Bloom fall onto the record player.

 ***Que Record***

"Oh no." Apple Bloom said as her blank flank were revealed.

"Wow, that _is_ an amazing cutie mark." Said Silver Spoon.

"Nice try" " **Diamond Tiara** and **Silver Spoon** in unison: blank flank!"

"You got a problem with blank flanks?" The crowd turns around to see Goku, Goten and Trunks at a table. Suddenly, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle emerge from under the table where the saiyans were at.

"I said, you got a problem with blank flanks?" said Scootaloo.

"The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special." Suddenly, two Goku's grabbed the two bullies and lift them in the air. The saiyans then approach the two bullies along with the other blank flanks.

"What's all of this comotion about Blank Flanks" Goten asked.

"Nothing. This doesn't pertain to you. That filly is nothing without a cutie mark." Diamond Tiara said as she pointed her hoof towards Apple Bloom.

"No, it means she's full of potential." Said Scootaloo.

"It means she could be great at _anything_. The possibilities are, _like_ , endless." Said Sweetie Belle. "She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer, she could even be mayor of Ponyville some day." Said Sweetie Belle.

"...and she's not stuck being _stuck-up_ like you two."

"Hey, this is _my_ party, why are you two on _her_ side?" Diamond Tiara asked Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Because..." Goten said before he turned the two fillies around to reveal that they too do not have cutie marks on their flanks either.

"You don't have cutie marks _either_? I thought I was the only one." Said Apple Bloom.

"We thought we were the only two."

"I for one think we have three lucky fillies." Said Twilight.

"Lucky? How can they be _lucky_?"

"Because, they get to have the experience of discovering what they are meant to be." Goten said as he stepped forward. Diamond Tiara couldn't argue with Goten since her crush is him.

"I think you two learned your lesson. You two are free to go" Goku said as the fake Goku's disappeared.

Later

Many ponies then start talking to the three fillies.

"Hey, what's everypony doing? This is _my_ party, everypony is supposed to be paying attention to _me_." said Diamond Tiara.

"Whatever. We still think you're losers, right Diamond Tiara? Bump, bump, sugar... lump..." said Silver Spoon as she tried to do her usual routine with Diamond Tiara but to no avail.

"Not now, Silver Spoon."

At the table with the three "blank flanks"

"Name's Scootaloo."

"Sweetie Belle."

"Apple Bloom."

"So I was thinking, now that we're friends... I mean, we are friends, right?" Apple Bloom asked her two new pals.

"How could we not be? We're totally alike. We don't have cutie marks, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon drive us crazy-" said Scootaloo.

" _Totally_ crazy."

"Well, now that we're friends, what if the three of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be?" said Apple Bloom as she wondered what they were going to do to find their special talent.

"Ooh! Ooh! We could form our own secret society." said Sweetie Belle.

"I'm liking this idea." said Scootaloo.

"A secret society. Yeah. We need a name for it though." said Apple Bloom.

"The Cutie Mark Three?" asked Scootaloo.

"The Cutastically Fantastics?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"How about... The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Apple Bloom said which got approval from the other two fillies.

"It's perfect!" shouted Scootaloo.

"This is gonna be so great!" said Sweetie Belle.

"We're gonna be _unstoppable_!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"What do you say we celebrate with some of these delicious cupcakes?" Scootaloo asked as she was about to eat a cupcake but Apple Bloom covered her mouth in time.

"NOT the cupcakes. Trust me." said Apple Bloom as she threw away the table.

"Let's see if there are any cookies." said Sweetie Belle as she got up from the table.

"Yeah! Come on." yelled Apple Bloom as they went to go dance.

While the others are enjoying the Party, Twilight is writing a letter for Princess Celestia of what she learned in friendship.

 _Dearest Princess Celestia,_

 _I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out..._

Canterlot

 _...can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are._ "Hmm..." Princess Celestia said as she remembered when she got her cutie mark.

 _ **Next time on Ki and Magic:**_ **Just a few more days before the GGG starts. GGG means Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity starts making suits for her friends cause she is the Elements of Generosity and she is Generous.**

 **Rarity expects her friends to love the suits but things didn't went go as expected. You know what these means? It means there is another Friendship problem that's gonna happen.**

 **Will her friennds learn or not? A brief problem cause why not? Tune in again on Ki and Magic!**

 **Next Chapter: Suited for Success**


	13. Book 1: Chapter 13

**A/N:** **Hello everybody and welcome once again to another Chapter of the story! Just a few more chapters before the GGG and the return of... You know what I mean. It is also the return of the most Powerful Fu-... Not gonna spoil it. We just gotta be patient. Well, I know some of you already know what will happen... So... On with the story.**

" **Kaaaa-meee-haaa-meee-HAAAA!** " Goku shouted as he launch his signature move which is the Kamehameha at Spike who is chargin his signiture move which is the Dragon Punch.

" **Dragon Punch!** " Spike shouted as he charge towards the blue beam and throws a punch at it. Goku notice that his right arm is on fire. That's new. Goku felt proud at him since he improved a lot.

Spike move closer and closer as the blue beam begins to narrow. As soon as the blue beam disappeared, Spike ki rush at Goku and begins to throw various quick punches. Goku manage to block each and every one of them.

" **Pinkie Style Hi - Speed Rush x2** " Pinkie shouted as she charge at Goku. Spike used his super speed to escape from Goku and let Pinkie do the rest. goku quickly use his Kaio-ken and begins to block Pinkie's attacks.

"Wow, you sure are fast" Goku said while blocking Pinkie's attacks.

"Let's take to the next level! x3!" Pinkie shouted as her movements are now faster than before. Goku cranks up the Kaio-ken from 1 to 2 making his movements faster. Rocks begins to fly away from them.

While Goku is battling Pinkie and Spike, Vegeta is battling Twilight all by herself. Vegeta tries to kick Twilight in the stomach but she dodge it. Twilight use this advantage and begins to pummel Vegeta with quick punches and kicks. Twilight finish her pummel by shaping her hands into a ball and hammer's Vegeta's back using her fists.

Vegeta manage to recover to stop himself from falling down. "Nice one" Vegeta then turns into Super Saiyans and held out his hand. He begins to charge an energy ball.

"Take this **Big Bang Attack!** " Vegeta shouted as he launch his attack.

Twilight only smirk as she charges up a lavander energy ball on her palm. He then aims it at the energy ball that Vegeta launched. "Thanks to you Vegeta, I got my special move. My very own **Sparkle Flash Attack!** It's kinda similar to yours but it's has its specialty"

Twilight then launch her own energy ball. Once the two energy balls impacted and exploded creating a smoke. As soon as the smoke is cleared, Vegeta was surprised to see a ki that is molded into glass-shard. The energy glass-shards begins to charge at Vegeta. Vegeta manage to dodge its attack by ki rushing away from the targeted spot.

"Heh, I have to admit that your Sparkle Flash Attack of yours is very amusing" Vegeta said.

Goku used **Wild Sense** to appear behind Pinkie and kicks her in the back. He cuff his hands before he charges up another Kamehameha wave. Pinkie manage to recover herself from the blow she recieved. She then notice Goku charging up a Kamehameha wave.

"Spike. It's time to show our Special Tag skill!" Pinkie said. Spike nods as he use his super speed to appear beside Pinkie Pie. They charges up their own Kamehameha.

"Watch out. This is my **x20** **Kaio-ken Kamehameha** " Goku said as he launch his Kamehameha. Pinkie and spike showed no fear but they show confidence that they could overwhelm his Kamehameha.

"This is our Special Kamehameha. The **Hyper Kamehameha!** " Spike and Pinkie said simultaneously before they launch their Kamehameha wave. At first, their kamehameha wave were spinning around at each other. As the two beams comes closer to each other, it formed a massive blue beam. Goku was surprised by this. He haven't seen that Kamehameha style.

As soon as the two blue beams impacted on each other, the Hyper Kamehameha has the upper hand. Goku is struggling due to the massive blue beam. He decided to use **Instant Transmision** to appear beside Vegeta since he couldn't take the attack. Pinkie and Spike change the direction of the energy wave. The energy wave went up in space.

"Wow, i never really expected that much power within you guys" Goku said as he goes back to his normal state.

"Pinkie is just being herself. I just exerted more ki" Spike said.

"It would be great if the others are here" Goku said.

Suddenly, the two saiyans got a telepathic message from Android 18 who is on the Carousel Botique.

 **18:** Come to the Carousel Botique. Rarity has something for all of you.

 **Goku:** Sure, we'll come. We'll be there a few minutes.

"What's going on?" asked Spike.

"18 wants us to go to the Carousel Botique" Goku said.

"Man, I really wanna learn how to use Telepathy" Spike said.

"Soon, Spike. Soon" Goku said.

"Come on. The sooner we go to that Carousel thing, the better" Vegeta said.

"Alright. You coming Spike?" Goku asked the dragon.

"Don't worry about me. Twilight is going to make me a tuxedo later."

"Right, well let's get a move on." Goku said as he and the others went back to Ponyville.

 ***Opening Song: Yeah! Break! Care! Break!***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 13: Suited for Success_

Goku and Vegeta are flying through Ponyville. As soon as they arrive the Carousel Botique, both of them floats down in front of the door. Goku and Vegeta weren't alone. The rest of the z-fighters are there also.

"Let me guess, 18 called you here as well" Goku said before chuckling.

"Yeah, we're doing own business until 18 called" Piccolo said.

"I hope its all worth it" Yamcha said

The door opens revealing 18. 18's appearance is somewhat messy. Her hair and face are messy. You can say that Android 18 didn't had any sleep. How bizzare Android can have that appearance right?

"What happened to you? Krillin asked 18.

"I don't wanna talk about it. All of you, come inside" 18 said as she goes inside the carousel botique. They guys then follow Android 18.

In the fitting room

The guys were all waiting for Rarity and Android 18. Moments later, the android and the mare goes inside the room with 18 tuxedoes. All of them were sparkling since it is brand new.

"Nice tuxs you made 18. Wow, I never really thought you can do... This" Goku said as he circle the tuxedoes.

"Why do we have to wear these garments. It's just a party" Vegeta said.

"May I remind you that you are attending to the _Grand... Galloping... Gala_ and the Grand Galloping Gala is not an _ordninary_ party." Rarity said.

"I never really wore a Tuxedo before. I would like to wear it now" Goku said as his hand approach the tuxs. His hand was slapped away by Android 18. "Ow! That hurts you know"

"Excuse me but I need to do the girl's dress. 18, do guide the guys please?" Rarity said. The android nods. The fashionista then exits the room leaving the anroid and the guys in the fitting room.

Rarity's work station

"Howdy, Rarity!" Applejack shouted as she came through the door.

"Shh... Can't you see Rarity is trying to concentrate?" Twilight said as she tried to hush her friend.

"What do you think she's makin'?"

"Looks like a dress."

"Well, that makes sense. Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all."

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked the impatient clothes designer.

"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor. Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight said as she put her dress in front of Rarity.

"Oh, no, no, no! You can't wear this... old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure!"

"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work. This dress is fine."

"Twilight Sparkle. I insist on making you a new dress."

"But..."

"Not another word! I won't take no for an answer."

"Well, in that case... Thank you for your generosity, Rarity. Knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful." Rarity stopped and then turned to Applejack.

"Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either." Said Rarity.

"Gown? Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds." Said Applejack

"You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire."

"Hm... Nah."

"What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit?"

"Okay, sure. Why not? Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too... froufrou-y."

"Deal!"

"Look out below!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she crashed through the window into the fabrics. "Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work." Suddenly, Rarity got an idea.

"Idea! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash."

"Outfit for the what now?" Rainbow Dash asked as she stumbled out of the fabrics.

"I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!"

"What a great idea! If you're sure you can handle it." Said Twilight as she supported her friend's idea.

"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!"

"Oh, I love fun things!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Then it's settled. We'll have a fashion show starring us."

"So all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five, six ponies? And lickety split?"

"Oh, Applejack. You make it sound as if it's going to be hard."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 **Rarity**

~ Thread by thread, stitching it together

~ Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip

~ Making sure the fabric folds nicely

~ It's the perfect color and _so_ hip

~ Always gotta keep in mind my pacing

~ Making sure the clothes' correctly facing

~ I'm stitching Twilight's dress

~ Yard by yard, fussing on the details

~ Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?

~ Make her something perfect to inspire

~ Even though she hates formal attire

~ Gotta mind those intimate details

~ Even though she's more concerned with sales

~ It's Applejack's new dress

~ Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink

~ Fluttershy something breezy

~ Blend color and form,

 _To Opalescence_ Do you think it looks cheesy?

~ Something brash, perhaps quite fetching

~ Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die?

~ Making sure it fits forelock and crest

~ Don't forget some magic in the dress

~ Even though it rides high on the flank

~ Rainbow won't look like a tank

~ I'm stitching Rainbow's dress

~ Piece by piece, snip by snip

~ Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip

~ Thread by thread, primmed and pressed

~ Yard by yard, never stressed

~ And that's the Art of the Dress!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Later that Day

The five mares returned back to Carousel Boutique to see the Gala outfits that Rarity created. They were told to keep their eyes closed.

"That's it. Keep them closed. Don't look. Okay, you can look now!" The five mares opened their eyes and had a good view of their outfits. "These are your new outfits. What do you think of your old duds now, Applejack? Pretty swanky, are they not? Twilight! I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality. Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one, Rainbow Dash, but I did it. Oh, and it turned out BEAUTIFUL, don't you think? Ooo, and I know you are going to love yours, Fluttershy. It just sings spring! And Pinkie Pie, look! Pink! Your favorite! Aren't they all amazing?"The five mares did not like the dresses at all and they tried to act like they were good.

"Wow... They're..." said Twilight but could not finish.

"Yeah, they're..." said Rainbow Dash.

"They sure are... sumth'n."

"Yes! Something." Said Twilight.

"I love something! Something is my favorite!" said Pinkie Pie.

"It's... nice." Said Fluttershy.

"But what's the matter? Don't you like them?" Rarity asked her friends.

"They're very nice..." said Twilight.

"And we're plum grateful cause you worked so hard on them."

"Mine's just not as cool as I was imagining." Rainbow Dash said flat out.

"I guess what we all are saying is that they're just not what we had in mind." Said Twilight.

 **The five mares: - _Collective- yeah_**

"That's okay. Not a problem. There's plenty more where that came from. They were only a first pass. You're my friends and I want you to be 110% satisfied. Not to worry, I'll redo them." Said Rarity.

"I want them to be better that just fine. I want you to think they're absolutely perfect."

"Are you sure? I mean, we wouldn't wanna impose." Said Applejack.

"Oh, it's no imposition. Really, I insist."

"Well, in that case... Thank you again, Rarity." Twilight said as she and the other mares left the room.

Training Field - A few meters from our Hero's house

Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks are training in their Super Saiyan form. It's like father-son tag team. Some of the z-fighters are inside the house watching TV. Gohan, on the other hand, went out to find materials for their Project.

"I wonder where is Rarity" Goku said while dodging Vegeta's attacks.

"I heard from Twilight that She is still designing the girl's gown" Goten said while dodging Trunk's energy blasts.

"Why? I thought she finished."

"She did, but the girls did not approve."

"Just let the mare do her stuff. She will finish those dress sooner or later" Vegeta said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four.

 **Rarity**

Stitch by stitch, stitching it together

Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right?

Even if my fabric choice was perfect

Got to get them all done by tonight

Pinkie Pie, the color's too obtrusive

Wait until you see it in the light

I'm sewing them together!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Don't you think my gown would be more " _me_ " with some lollipops?

 **Rarity** : Well, I think...

 **Pinkie Pie** : Balloons?

 **Rarity** : Well...

 **Pinkie Pie** : DO IT!

 **Rarity**

Hour by hour, one more change

I'm sewing them together, take great pains

Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind

Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind?

Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time

Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine

Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call

Brings a whole new revision

Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision

 **Twilight Sparkle** : That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor.

 **Fluttershy** : French haute couture, please.

 **Rarity** : Ugh...

 **Applejack** : What if it rains? Galoshes!

 **Pinkie Pie** : More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers!

 **Rarity** : Streamers?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Whose dress is this?

 **Rarity** : Streamers it is.

 **Rainbow Dash** : What?

 **Rarity** : Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?

 **Rainbow Dash** : No, I just want my dress to be cool.

 **Rarity** : Do you not like the color?

 **Rainbow Dash** : The color's fine, just make it look cooler.

 **Rarity** : Do you not like the shape?

 **Rainbow Dash** : The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler.

 **Pinkie Pie**

All we ever want is indecision

 **Rainbow Dash**

All we really like is what we know

 **Twilight Sparkle**

Gotta balance style with adherence

 **Fluttershy**

Making sure we make a good appearance

 **Applejack**

Even if you simply have to fudge it

 **All**

Make sure that it stays within our budget

 **Rarity**

Got to overcome intimidation

Remember, it's all in the presentation!

Piece by piece, snip by snip

Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip

Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed

Yard by yard, always stressed

And that's the Art of the Dress!

 **Rarity** : "Oh, Opal. These are the ugliest dresses I've ever made." Rarity said as she finished her dresses.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Later - Carousel Botique

Goku and Gohan decided to visit Rarity and she what she is doing. They went inside and sees Rarity sitting on her fancy couch with her head down.

"Rarity? What's going on?" Gohan said to the fashionista.

"Guys, tell me what you think about these dresses." Rarity said in a depressed tone as she revealed the dresses the other ponies wanted Rarity to make. The two saiyans were speechless which is enough for Rarity to understand that the dress is horrible.

"what are those?" Goku asked. "And more importantly, how can they wear _this_ in the Gala?"

"That is not even the worst news. Have you heard of Hoity-Toity?"

"A rich pony in Canterlot?" Gohan said. "Yeah, not to mention that he is said to be a great critic in Canterlot"

"So? What does this have to do with him?" Goku asked.

"Well Spike mentioned about my fashion show to him and Hoity-Toity is coming here. To see THESE dresses." Rarity said as she pointed to the horrible dresses. Again, the two saiyans were speechless.

The Fashion Show

The citizens had finally come to the fashion show and Goku and Gohan had seen Hoity-Toity come near the front of the stage.

"Oh. - _gasp-_ There he is! -deep breath- Okay. Relax, Rarity. Your friends like their outfits and so will he." Rarity said as she was very nervous. Suddenly, the lights came on "UUUAAA, what's wrong with the lights? Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good." You then hear Spike with an opening speech with some classy music to go with it.

"Since the beginning of time the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades... no, centuries! ...for the perfect pony gown. Today at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity!" The lights revealed the Mane Six in their awful dresses and the audience was silent.

"Why's everypony lookin' at us like that?" Applejack asked as she saw the audience just gawking at them.

"Oh dear." Said Twilight.

"You think we overdid it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nah." ... "Okay, maybe a little." Said Applejack.

"Oh, those amateurish designs look like a piled-on mishmash of everything but a kitchen sink! It's a travesty, it's what it is. Those outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen, oh for shame. Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time." Said Hoity Toity.

"Oh! Hide me." Rarity said to Opalescence.

"Come on out and take a bow, Rarity. You worked really hard for this." Spike said as he pushed Rarity onto the stage. "Yes! Alright, woohoo! Go, Rarity!" He then got a glare from Goku and Gohan.

3 days later, Carousel Boutique

"Rarity? You okay in there? You haven't come out for days." Pinkie said as she knocked on Rarity's bedroom door. She then hears Rarity moaning and complaining.

"I'm never coming out! I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses! But now everypony is laughing at me. I'm nothing but a laughing stock!" said Rarity.

"You're not a laughing stock, Rarity..." Twilight said as she tried to assure her friend that the fashion show didn't totally ruin her career.

"She kind of is." Said Rainbow Dash. Applejack bonk Rainbow Dash's head.

"Shhh! Come on out and talk to us."

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone! I want to wallow in... whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'M SO PATHETIC!" Rarity yelled as she thought that she was a pathetic pony who makes awful dresses.

"Now what do we do?" asked Twilight

"Uh... Panic?" Fluttershy suggested to her friend's question which was obviously a stupid answer.

"That's your _answer?_ Panic?" Vegeta said.

"I'll try and talk with Rarity." Goku said. "You guys do something" Goku the used his **Instant Transmission** to go to Rarity.

"I... Have a plan" 18 said which shocked the guys. 18 turn her attention to Rarity;s unfinished dress.

Rarity then started to think about leaving Ponyville. "Exile... I guess technically I'd have to move away to live in exile. Where would I go? And what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all of that packing. What are you supposed to pack when you go to exile? Are you supposed to pack warm?" Suddenly, Goku appeared right in front of her.

"Hey Rarity!" Goku said as he takes a sit on Rarity's bed.

"Why are you here?" Rarity asked the saiyan.

"I just wanna talk with you. You need some help" Goku said.

"You don't have to... I'm pathetic" Rarity said which made Goku frown.

"No one is pathetic, Rarity. You still are an awesome fashionista" Goku said.

"You don't understand Goku. I worked for years to get to where I am today. What happened out there was my worst failure. I became a failure."

"It's not your fault"

"Yes, it is. I should have done better but instead I blew it."

"Rarity, everyone makes mistakes. Even I make mistakes. A lot mistakes to be exact. I remember the time I went into a restaurant and forgot to pay, Man, the owner was pretty angry at me. It was my mistake to go to a restaurant without any money." Goku said which made Rarity chuckle a little.

"But see what I mean? And besides, the others were worried and felt sorry for you. They did something for you to cheer you up" Goku said.

"How?"

"I don't know. Let's check" Goku used **Instant Transmission** to teleport him and Rarity to where the others are.

Outside Carousel Boutique

"What is it? It's not... You..." _-gasp-_ Rarity said as she saw that her friends have finished her Gala dress.

"We all finished your dress for you." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewing." Applejack said which made Fluttershy blush a little.

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Like it? Like it?" said Rarity.

"Uh-uh. She doesn't like it."

"No, I don't like it."

"Awwww..." said the ponies as they thought she didn't like it.

"I LOVE IT!" Rarity shouted.

"Yay!" said the ponies.

"You ponies did an amazing job. It's exactly the way I imagined it."

"We just followed your brilliant design." Said Fluttershy.

"Like you should have let you do for our outfits. Those first dressed you designed were perfect." Said Twilight.

"We're so super sorry." Said a guilty Pinkie Pie.

"You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them. We all saw how well that turned out." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, I forgive you." Said Rarity.

"Well, that's mighty big of you." Said Applejack.

"But my whole career is still ruined!"

"Oh, right. That."

"Maybe not." Said Twilight. They all turned around to see Hoity Toity by the building.

"All right, I haven't got all day." Said Hoity Toity. Goku put his hand on Rarity's shoulder and just smiled at her.

"Believe in yourself that you can do it" Goku said She nodded and proceeded to enter the Boutique with the other ponies.

Carousel Boutique

"Take two." Said Hoity Toity. Spike closed the window. Rarity then used a spell to form backdrops for her friends.

 **Twilight's dress**

"Hello... Oh, this can't be the same designer."

 **Applejack's dress**

"Simply magnificent! And suddenly I have a fierce craving for some Dutch apple pie. Candied apples on a stick? Apple turnovers? Apple cobbler?"

 **Pinkie Pie's dress**

"Brilliant!"

 **Rainbow Dash's dress**

"Oh, spectacular!"

 **Fluttershy's dress**

"Now this is a fashion show. All of these dresses are absolutely amazing. Who is responsible? Step forward, show yourself!"

 **Rarity's dress**

"Bravo! Bravo! Magnifico! Encore!"

"Oh, thank you. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" Rarity said as she thanked her friends.

 _Dear Princess Celestia._

 _This week my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you often times end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth._

Spike then sent the letter to Celestia.

"Rarity, my congratulations. You are the most impressive fashion maven. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my best of the best boutique in Canterlot?" asked Hoity Toity.

 **Rarity** : - _gasp-_

"Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday." Said Hoity Toity.

 **Rarity** : _-snap-_

 _ **Next Time on Ki and Magic:**_ **Pinkie Senses. One of My Little Pony's mysteries. What is it? How does it work? Why does Pinkie have it? All these questions will be answered by a curious lavander or is it?**

 **Twilight doesn't believe the extreme powers of the Pinkie senses. She believes that there is a logical explanation all behind this Pinkie Senses. Will she be able to solve it or the Pinkie Senses will remain a mystery? Find it out on the next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter:** **Feeling Pinkie Keen**


	14. Book 1: Chapter 14

**A/N:** **A quick author's note everyone! I would like to say that I decided to input Super Twilight Sparkle into the story. If you google image search it, you will see Twilight in her Super Form. Her mane erupted into fire and her fur is white and her eyes are red. Also, I decided to skip some Episodes. That's all!**

Twilight was trying to use her magic to form an outfit for her dragon assistant. Spike's eyes were drifting.

"Eyes over here, Spike!" Twilight said.

"Uh, sorry." Spike said as he re-focused his attention.

"For this to work, it's crucial we keep our concentration totally on the"-

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie cried out. Spike lost his attention and the top hat turned into a boulder and plopped on his head.

"Nyuh!" Spike shouted in pain.

"Spike! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way!" Twilight said as she reprimanded Spike's action.

"I can't help it. Look!" The two look over to see Pinkie Pie like she is watching for anything from the sky. She is also wearing some kind of umbrella hat.

"Ugh, never mind her. She's just being Pinkie Pie."

"Super-extra Pinkie Pie today." Pinkie Pie's tail then starts twitching.

"Hmm... Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie Pie? What in the wide-wide-world of Equestria are you up to?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!" Pinkie Pie said as she showed her tail twitching for some unknown reason.

"Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea." Twilight said as she moved Pinkie's tail away from her face.

"The twichin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling! You should better duck for cover."

"Oh, Pinkie, it's not gonna rain. Why there's barely even a cloud in the-ugh!" said Twilight just as a frog lands on her face.

 ***Opening song: Yeah! Break! Care! Break!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 14: Feeling Pinkie Keen_

"Hi Spike!" Goten said as approach the dragon and the mare "Uh Twilight? You have a-"

"I know." Twilight said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. You okay, Twilight Sparkle? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bog." Said Fluttershy as she had a wagon full of frogs.

"Of course you did."

"Bye-bye!" Fluttershy then took the frogs and flew towards Froggy Bottom Bog. The frog then jumps off Twilight's face.

"C'mon, Spike, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion." Said Twilight as she walked off. Goten decided to tag along with them.

"Wow! That was amazing! Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall, and it _did_!" Spike shouted out of excitement about Pinkie's ability.

"I know right? It's like she's a fortune teller!" Goten said.

"Oh, come on. She said that something would fall, and a frog just _happened_ to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it." Said Twilight.

"My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall!" shouted Pinkie Pie as her tail was twitching again.

"Oh, Pinkie, please. Nothing else is gonna FA-aaah!" said Twilight as she fell down into the ditch.

"Woah!" Goten said shockingly.

"Oh no, Twilight fell! Is it... safe to go help her?" Spike asked the pink mare.

"It's okay, my tail stopped twitching." Said Pinkie Pie as she skipped away again.

"Ha ha! That was amazing."

"Oh, _please_." Said Twilight with an annoyed tone.

"Uh, Twilight? Why are you hanging out in a ditch?" asked Applejack.

"Because, Pinkie Pie predicted it!" yelled Spike.

"Honestly, Spike, she did not. Two coincidences in a row like this may be _unlikely_ , but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future." Twilight said as she came out of the ditch.

"Twitchy tail? Pinkie Sense? Woah! Nyu-uh!" Applejack said nervously as she quickly ducked under a cart.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Prediction already came true." Said Spike as he assured Applejack that Pinkie stopped twitching.

"Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff, too?"

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." Said Applejack. All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie reappears with a new sign.

"My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!" Pinkie Pie shouted as her ears were flapping up and down.

"Nyuh! What does that mean?" Spike asked as he brought his hooves near his face.

"I'll start a bath for you." Pinkie Pie said to Twilight. Goten, Spike and Applejack steps backed away from Twilight.

"Huh? - _chuckles-_ A bath? This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute!" Suddenly, a cart came through and splashed mud on Twilight. Twilight then grumbles.

Sugarcube Corner

"Phhhhft." said Twilight as she blew soap away from the tub. Pinkie Pie then came in with some shampoo.

"Sooo, basically, it works like this: I get different, little, niggling feelings and they mean different things. Like when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen." Said Twilight as she showed other signs.

"Is your knee pinchy now?" asked Twilight.

"No, but my shoulder's achy. That means there's an alligator in the tub." Pinkie reached into the tub and pulled out a little alligator. Twilight then jumped out of the tub while also covering herself.

"Yahh! How come your knee didn't get pinchy? That isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous!"

"No it's not, silly! This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth. See? Haha!" The alligator then tried to bite Pinkie Pie to no avail.

"Okay, okay... I get it."

Ponyville

"Well, I still don't believe all this... "special power" stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo." Said Twilight as they walked out of SugarCube Corner.

"What's not to believe? You do magic, what's the difference?"

" _Huge_!" Suddenly, she steps onto a box. "For one thing, _-clears throat-_ magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you _decide_ to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all!"

"That's _so_ not true Twilight! Sometimes it's a _bunch_ of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em "combos"."

"Combos?" Twilight asked as she got off the box.

"Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Uh oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch!" Before Twilight can open the door to the library, it slams into her face.

"Ugh!" Spike and Goten had books in their hands and were coming out of the library.

"Ughhh... You said that combo meant 'beautiful rainbow'." Said Twilight as she tried to keep her consciousness.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no. You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't believe this." Said Twilight.

"You don't believe because you don't _understand_ it." Said Pinkie Pie as she skipped away.

"This makes no sense. I had to figure out her secret."

Training Field

While the others are training since they have nothing to do, Goten told a story about Pinkie and Pinkie senses. After telling the whole story, Trunks was laughing while Goku is interested.

"Pinkie can predict things? This is gonna be interesting to watch. I'll go and check Twilight and Pinkie" Goku said as he flies off. Goten is interested also so he decided to tag along.

Meanwhile in the Boggy Bottom Bog, Everfree Forest

In Boggy Bottom Bog, Fluttershy is helping the frogs out of the cart. She fails to notice a serpentine-like creature move through the murky water nearby.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Near Ponyville School

"Mmm…" said Pinkie as she smelled the flowers. She then giggled as she skipped away. In the bushes nearby, Twilight was observing her as some tribal music played in the background.

"Twilight?" Said Spike as he called for the purple mare.

"Ah!" Twilight cried out.

"Woah-oh-uh!" yelled Spike as he was dragged.

"Honestly, Spike, don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies?"

"Oh, sorry, but, um, well, isn't that what you're doing?"

"No! I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Piecus, in its natural habitat."

"Pinkius-whoicus? Hh!"

"There's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy prediction thing, and I'm getting to the bottom of it. So, shh. Come on, Pinkius Piecus is on the move." Goku and Goten were meters away from Twilight. Both saiyans are watching the scene.

2 minutes later

Pinkie Pie was humming while she was rolling on the grass right by the school. Suddenly, her nose was itching.

"Hm... Itchy nose..." Suddenly, Pinkie Pie gasped and looked around. She then hid under one of the slides on the playground. "A-ha, _that_ makes no sense. See? She's hiding like something's about to fall out of the sky, but a _twitchy tail_ means that something's about to fall from the sky, _not_ an itchy nose." Suddenly, a swarm of bees appeared above the playground.

Then a swarm of bees appeared. "This proves..." Spike then gasp.

"...perhaps conclusively, that"—

"Gah!" yelled Spike as he ran away from the swarm of bees.

"Spike! Where are you going? I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific"— Suddenly, the bees attack Twilight.

Goku and Goten are shaking their hands as the bees are stinging Twilight.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow!" Twilight yelled as she was repeatedly stung.

"Wow, that's what I call forcasting!" Goku joked.

"Should we help her dad?" Goten asked his father.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. After all, I trained her to be a fighter" said Goku.

Sweet Apple Acres

Twilight had a few bandages on her hands and continued to observe Pinkie Pie.

"What's she doing now?" asked Spike.

"Smelling a flower." Twilight said as she watched Pinkie smell a flower.

"Holy guacamole! I wonder what that means?" Spike asked as he wrote down the observation.

"Probably that the flower smells _good_. Wait. I'm getting something. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch."

"Hold on... You told me that's the combo that says "watch out for opening doors"!" Spike then hid in a bush to get away from the barn door.

"Oh, ho. You really, really believe this stuff, don't you? Here, let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of." Twilight then leaned on the door. "You see? I promise you there's nothing to fear from that"—Suddenly, a cellar door opened and Twilight fell down. "Wo-o-ah! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow!"

"Twilight! You came to visit my new apple cellar, how nice. Twi? You okay? Uh, Twi?" said Applejack.

Somewhere in Sweet Apple Acres

"Here, let me help you." Said Spike as he used a rope to bring Twilight's broken hooves up.

"Okay, take this down: twitchy tail." Said Twilight as she saw Pinkie's tail twitch.

"Twitchy tail? - _gasp-_ TWITCHY-TAIL!" Spike let go of the rope which made Twilight's hooves come down.

"Hush, Spike! We can't let Pinkie know we're here, remember?"

"Someone's gonna fall, something's gonna fall! Run for your lives. Ah-ha-ha!" Spike then ran away.

"Ugh, Spike honestly, you're overreact"—Suddenly, a vase falls on Twilight. Then, an anvil fell. Then a cart. Then a piano.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Goku said as he and Goten shake their hands. " I wonder who dropped those things" Goku and Goten then notice Derpy Hooves accidentally let the objects go.

5 minutes later

"Hey, Applejack. Whatchya doin'?" Pinkie Pie asked her fellow Element.

"Takin' more apples to my new apple cellar. How 'bout you Pinkie? Whatchu doin'?" said Applejack as she was carrying some apples to the cellar.

"Oh, letting Twilight, Goku and Goten and the others secretly follow me all day, without me knowing."

"You mean you knew all along? Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asked Pinkie.

Pinkie giggles. "Silly, that would've spoiled the secret!"

"Urgh!"

"Wow, how did you know that we are here as well?" Goku asked as he scratch his head.

"I can sense ki remember Goku?" said Pinkie.

"Can't argue with that."

"Tail... still twitching?" asked Spike.

"All done, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell"—Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's whole body was shaking uncontrollably. "Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!"

"Oh no! What does that one mean?"

"Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen! Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! And its gonna happen... At Froggy Bottom Bog!"

"That's where Fluttershy's headed!" Applejack shouted.

"I don't know what you body is telling. But we don't have to waste time to figure it out cause I have a feeling Fluttershy needs help" said Goku.

"Oh no! Is it about her?" Spike asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Said Pinkie.

"We better go and make sure she's okay."

"Calm down everypony. All we know right now is that Pinkie Pie just got a case of the shivers. That's all." Said Twilight.

"Guh- Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" said Spike.

"I _don't_. I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong."

"Let's go!" said Goku.

Boggy Bottom Bog, Everfree Forest

After racing through the forest at fast speeds, they arrived at Froggy Bottom Bog.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack called out.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie also called out. Pinkie then gasp. They finally see Fluttershy unloading the last few frogs into the swamp.

"Fluttershy! You're okay!" Spike said as he ran up and hugged Fluttershy.

"Of course." Said Fluttershy.

"Phew, what a relief." Said Applejack as she wiped her forehead.

"I'm so glad everything's alright." Said Pinkie.

Twilight then started to gloat, "Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but... AHA! I told you there was nothing to worry about and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a - _cough-_ doozy, and - _cough-_ and the only - _cough-_ doozy here is how right I am." Right behind Twilight, a huge figure emerged from the waters.

"Um... Twilight?" Applejack said as she tried to tell Applejack.

"Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but - _cough-_ ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing - _cough-_ in anything you can't see for yourself."

"W-well t-then s-see what's b-b-behind you, Twilight!" said Spike. Twilight turned around to see a hydra with four heads. The hydra growls

"I see it... But I don't believe it!"

They hydra's roar filled the air.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is that a hydra?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Who cares? _RUN_!" Applejack said as she ran and the others followed suit. Pinkie Pie was just so scared out of her living mind that she wouldn't budge.

"Pinkie! Come on!" said Twilight. Goku grabbed Pinkie before one of the heads could get her.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry." Fluttershy said to a frog. The four hydra heads then tried to grab everyone but failed each time.

"Go up to that hill. Me and Goten will distract the hydra" Goku said as he and his son Goten turns into Super Saiyans before approaching the four headed monster.

As the two saiyans approach the Hydra, It growls. "Man... This is gonna be a fun fight. Goten, you take the right. I'll take the left. Two of us will have 2 heads" Goten nods as they approach their target.

Goku tries to pummel a head it manage to dodge his punch. One of the Hydra's head hits Goku as the other break the vines. As soon as Goten sees his dad crash, he approach him.

"Dad, are you ok?" Goten asked his father as the hydra begins to chase the others.

"He-e-elp!" yelled Spike as he was trapped in the mud. As soon as Goku has recovered, he and Goten ki rush at Spike. Goku grabbed Spike before the hydra head caught him.

"Now while it's distracted!" Goku, Goten and Spike flew across as the others are still crossing. Twilight was about to jump but one of the hydra heads saw her and tried to eat her. Twilight jumped out of the way and the hydra hit his head on the pillar which caused it to hit the other pillars preventing Twilight from jumping to safety.

"T-t-t-twilight!" said Pinkie. The hydra head was whimpering due to its injury and then it suddenly roars out of anger. "T-t-t-twilight! You have to jump!"

"I'll never make it!" Twilight said as she saw the immense gap.

"You'll be fine!"

"I will not!"

"It's your only ho-o-ope! You have to take a leap of faith!"

"Just do it!" Goku shouted at the lavander mare. Twilight gulped then jumped over the chasm. The hydra tried to eat Twilight again but Twilight slid on the hydra's neck and fell down the chasm.

"Y-ugh! No! Oh no! Noooo! WA-A-A-AH! Ugh! Blegh!" was Twilight's response when she fell down the chasm but then hit a bubble sending her upward and bounced onto some remaining pillars towards the others. She then recovered quickly.

"I just realize you have ki. Why didn't you just flew across?" Goten said making the others facehoof.

"Oh yeah. But we forgot since the sudden attack of the Hydra right?" said Pinkie. "I knew you could do it, Twilight!" She then hug her lavander unicorn friend.

"I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bog, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra"—Suddenly, Pinkie's body starts shaking again, implying that the hydra was not the "doozy". "Pinkie?"

"That wasn't it."

"Huh?" said Twilight.

"What wasn't what?" asked Spike.

"What are you talking about Pink?" said Applejack.

"The hydra wasn't the doozy." Said Pinkie Pie. The team looks back to see the hydra leave with one of the heads blowing a raspberry.

"I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh." Said Pinkie Pie as her body was still shuddering. "You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bog, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened."

"Huh? But I- WHAT! The hydra _wasn't_ the doozy? How could it _not be_ the doozy? What could be _doozier_ than that?" an angry Twilight asked.

"Dunno, but it just wasn't it." Suddenly, the sound of a kettle whistling was coming from Twilight.

"Rrrgh..." Twilight's mane then erupts into flames which even surprised Goku. The energy that he is feeling/sensing right now is somewhat similar to the Super Saiyan.

 _'The sudden anger... Yep, looks like Twilight could go Super. Maybe tomorrow I could train her to master her form'_ thought Goku. Twilight hasn't change back to her normal self.

"This is just a bunch of... Grahhh!" Twilight shouted as the earth begins to quake.

"Twilight, calm down. I know that you are stressed out. I mean look at you!" Goku said as Twilight's anger begins to drop. Her mane and fur begins to turn back to normal.

"Huh? What happened?" Twilight asked her friends.

"You just went... I don't know. I can't really explain it that well. But you're appearance earlier is your mane is flaming, your fur is white and your eyes are red." This made Twilight gasp.

"Something tells me that you have locked powers within you. I would like you at the training field tomorrow and let's see if you can transform back to that state" She then transformed back to her normal self once she is calmed down.

"Ok..." Said Twilight. "Ooh... I give up..."

"Give what up, Twi?" Spike asked the now calm mare.

"The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Pinkie sense somehow... makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean it's not true."

"Y-y-y-you m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe?" said Pinkie as she was still shaking.

"Eyup, I guess I do."

"Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh." Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's body stops all at once. "Ooh! - _gasp-_ That was it. _That's_ the doozy."

"What? What is?" Twilight asked.

"You believing. I never expected _that_ to happen. _That_ was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was!" Pinkie then went back to town leaving Twilight and the others. Goku could feel Twilight is about to turn into that... state again. He put his hand onto her shoulder.

"You know, I'll never understand that mare" said Goku.

Ponville Library

Spike returned back to the library to hear Twilight and Pinkie giggling.

"Oh, good, Spike, you're here. Take a letter." Said Twilight.

"With pleasure, Twilight." said Spike as he got a piece of paper and a pen.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I'm happy to report that"—Suddenly, Spike stops writing the letter because he sees Twilight wearing an unusual hat. "Spike, what have I been saying about focus?"

"I know, but I... Well..."

"What's wrong Spike, never thought you'd see me with an umbrella hat on?" Twilight said as she was wearing an umbrella hat just like Pinkie.

"Not really, no."

"Pinkie's tail's a-twitchin'. What else can I do?" Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike laughed then Spike decided to finish the letter.

 _"I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way."_

 _Always, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

Both mares stepped outside and Pinkie's tail started to twitch again.

"There it goes again." Said Pinkie as her tail was twitching.

"I wonder what's gonna drop outta the sky _this_ time?" Twilight said to Pinkie.

"You never know." Spike was at the top of the library and was about to transport the letter when suddenly you hear a jet engine sound and Princess Celestia lands right near Spike.

"Twitchy tail?" said Spike in amazement. Princess Celestia took the letter and flew up into the sky. "Holy guacamole!"

Meanwhile at Rainbow Dash's House

Rainbow Dash forgot to look through her mailbox today due to oversleeping. She looked in it and saw an invitation.

 _Dear Rainbow Dash,_

 _You are invited to participate in the Best Young Flyer Competition in Clousdale. The winner will spend an entire day with the Wonderbolts. The contest will begin in 5 days from now. See you soon._

 _From,_

 _Princess Celestia_

"The Best Young Flyer Competition?" said Rainbow Dash in disbelief. "I never thought I would actually be in it. Now, I can show the Sonic Rainboom."

 _ **Next time on Ki and Magic:**_ **The Sonic Rainboom! Rainbow Dash's signature trick. Most ponies believe that the Sonic Rainboom is just a legend and it no longer exist. Well, Rainbow Dash is gonna prove them wrong.**

 **However, due to nervousness Rainbow Dash couldn't perform it well. She knows that only the Sonic Rainboom can take really knock the judge's socks off.**

 **Will Rainbow Dash could perform the legendary Sonic Rainboom? Find it out on the next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter:** **The Sonic Rainboom**


	15. Book 1: Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Again, another quick author's note guys. I would also like to say that I am inputing Super Rainbow Dash or Hyper Rainbow Dash or whatever. If you google image search it, you will see a pic of Rainbow Dash in her super state. That's all!**

Training Field

Goku is training Twilight to master her transformation. It took he a while to master it but she eventually mastered it. Now it is the time to show if she really mastered it by trasforming to Super Twilight all by herself.

"Alright. Go whenever you're ready" Goku said to human Twilight.

Twilight recaps everything what Goku thought. Concentrate all the ki and let it build it up. It took her exactly ten seconds to transform into Super Twilight. Her mane erupted to flames as her skin turned into white. Her eyes also changed from lavander to red. Goku smiles as he sees Twilight mastered her Super Form.

"Awesome! You mastered it. Next time, you're going to train with that form" said Goku.

"Ok"

With Rainbow Dash - Outside of Ponyville

"Now, what have we learned?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy.

"Loss of control." Fluttershy said.

"Good."

"Screaming and hollering."

"Yes, and most importantly?"

"Passion!"

"Right! So now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one." Fluttershy then breathes in.

"Yay." Fluttershy shouted quietly.

"... Ugh. You're gonna cheer for me like _that_? Louder."

"Yay."

"Louder!"

"Yay."

" _Louder!_ " Fluttershy pulled in a deep breath.

"Yaay." Fluttershy said too quietly.

"Ugh..." Rainbow Dash grunted as she facehoofed.

"...Too loud?"

 ***Opening Song: Yeah! Break! Care! Break!***

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _~ Book 1 - Chapter 15: Sonic Rainboom_

"Yay." Fluttershy said quietly. Rainbow Dash then took in a deep breath.

"And now, phase one of my routine." Rainbow Dash said. She then flew around parallel trees as Phase 1.

"Wooo."

"Phase two." Rainbow Dash then starts spinning on multiple clouds making them spin.

"Way to go."

"Here we go. Phase three. The sonic rainboom." Rainbow Dash then flew down from the sky at fast speeds. "C'mon!" It then appeared that she couldn't break through the bubble in the sky. "Uh-oh." It then recoiled her through the air.

Ponyville's Library - Golden Oaks Library

In the library, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie as well as Goku are helping Twilight cleaning up the Library..

"Last one. Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books guys. It was a _crazy_ week of studying." Said Twilight.

"It's no porblem" said Goku. Suddenly, Goku hears something "Hey, someone else hearing this?"

It took some time for Goku to realize this sound. "Take cover!"

"Ahhh!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she crashed through the window into the library. Everyone was getting back on their feet and saw the mess.

"Aww man. We just clean up the library" Goku said as he stands up and pats off dust.

"Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woohoo." Said Fluttershy as she did a weak cheer. "- _gasp-_ Did my cheering do that?"

"Hehe. Sorry about that everyone. THAT was a truly feeble performance." Rainbow Dash said to her teammates as she wiped the dust off of her.

"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin."

"Ugh. I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering!" Rainbow Dash said about her weak cheering believing that is what threw her off.

"I'm sorry." Said Fluttershy.

" _-grunt-_ I wish _you_ guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition." Rainbow Dash said to her friends.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"Will there be food?!" asked Goku.

"It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast! _-makes car sounds-_ And some are graceful. Woah, woah, WooooaaAAAAHH!" Pinkie Pie said as she was very excited.

"Golly. I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition." Said Applejack.

"Yeah. I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational." Said Rainbow Dash.

"OOH! I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom! It's like, the most coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean COME ON! It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?" said Pinkie Pie. Goku scratch his head because he is very confused about The Sonic Rainboom.

"What's a Sonic Rainboom?" asked Twilight and Goku simultenously

"You really need to get out more. The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going soo fast... BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!"

"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" said Applejack as she put her hoof around Rainbow Dash.

"It was a long time ago... I was just a filly." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Are... you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep."

"Wow. If you pull that off, you'll win the crown for sure!" said Twilight.

"The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes... It'll be a dream come true!"

"Yay." Fluttershy said very meekly.

"I'm gonna go rest up. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe. YOU, on the other hand, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance." Rainbow Dash then flew out her window back to her home.

"She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come _close_ to doing it. I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her." Said Fluttershy as she also flew back home.

"Well, guess we better get this cleaned up... Again." Said Twilight. Suddenly, Rarity nudged Twilight a little.

"Go on, go on." Said Rarity.

"Go on what?"

"Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale. Didn't you see how nervous she was?" said Rarity.

"Nervous? Have you spit yer bit or somethin'? She was tootin' her own horn louder then the brass section of a marching band!" said Applejack.

"Oh, puh-lease. I have put on enough fashion shows to recognize _stage fright_ when I see it. We've got to find a way to be there for her. Now go on!" said Rarity as she pushed Twilight into the pile.

"Owaa! Ugh. How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?"

"A flight spell?" asked Pinkie. She then brought Twilight a book. "Page twenty-seven."

"How'd you do that?"

"It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase."

"Here it is! A spell that will allow Earth ponies to fly for three days. Ooh, it looks _really_ difficult... I'm not sure I can do it."

"You've got to try!" said Rarity.

"Ok... But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?"

"I will! For Rainbow Dash, I will go first."

"Heere goes." The spell wrapped around Rarity and the force sent everyone flying a few feet. When they looked up, they gasped at Rarity. "I think it worked!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day - Cloudsdale

"You've got to learn to be _assertive_ , Fluttershy. Don't be afraid to speak up." Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy as they arrived at Clousdale.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" said Billy.

"It's our old friend, Rainbow _Crash_!" said Hoops.

"Get kicked outta any flight schools lately?" Billy asked in a rude tone. The three of them then laughs.

"I _didn't_ get kicked out." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Face it, Rainbow Crash. Flight school had _too_ many rules and not enough naptimes for you."

"Huh, ask her about the sonic rainboom." Said Hoops.

"That's nothing but an old mare's tale. You don't have the skills to try something like that."

"We don't know that unless she tries right?" Billy, Hoops, Score and Rainbow Dash turn their attention to the left. To their surprise, the z-fighters who are flying above the clouds.

"Why don't you scram before we break your bones. How's that?" said Vegeta.

"And what if we don't leave, freak?" Feeling really pissed off, Vegeta used his super speed to appear right in front of Billy and grabbed his neck. He slowly tighten his grip making Billy choke.

"Wait!" yelled Rainbow Dash. However, Vegeta is just standing on the cloud without falling down. The other floats down and lands on the cloud but they didn't fall down from the cloud.

"Uh oh!" said Hoops as he realized that the newcomers can walk on the clouds without falling. Vegeta again slowly tighten his grip making Billy choke.

"Listen you three. If I saw you three trying to mess around with her. I'll give you my Special throat Massage which is free. Now why don't you scram before I end your life?" Vegeta said as he lets go of Billy's neck.

"Now, get out of my sight." With that said, the three flew off.

"W-wah... What are you doing here and how are you walking on the clouds?" asked Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, before Goku could explain, Fluttershy said something.

"Rarity?" said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash turned around to see Rarity, with butterfly wings, was flying right above them.

"Rarity! Are you... flying?" asked Rainbow.

"I most certainly am! Aren't my wings smashing? Twilight made them for me. I just _adore_ them! Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a _big_ cheering section!" said Rarity.

"We?" A huge air balloon came through the clouds and on it was Pinkie, Applejack, Twilight, and Spike. "I... I can't believe it!"

"It's incredible!" said Fluttershy. The ponies and Spike stepped out of the balloon and they too did not fall through the clouds.

"Now explain. How can you walk on clouds?"

"Simple. Twilight found a spell that makes temporary wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once. So she found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds." Said Gohan.

"And we came to cheer you to victory!" said Applejack.

"To be honest, I was starting to get just a _teeniest, tiniest_ bit nervous. But I feel a LOT better now that you guys are here." Said Rainbow Dash. "Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale?"

As the rest go, Goku was left behind pondering. "Why can't we just use the Ki to fly above the clouds instead doing a spell?"

"Hey Kakarot! What are you waiting for, Christmas?!" shouted Vegeta as the Saiyan.

"Coming!"

"Here it is: the greatest city in the sky!" Krillin whistles as he admire Cloudsdale.

"It's beautiful" said Gohan.

"Ooh! Aaah." Said Rarity as she was fascinated by her wings while looking through the mirror.

"Uhh... Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Clousdale!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, wait for me!"

"Those wings are gorgeous!" A worker Pegasus said as his jackhammer dropped through the clouds.

"Why, thank you!" said Rarity.

"Be careful with those wings Rarity. They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate." Twilight said to Rarity about the nature of the wings.

"Don't worry Twilight. I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention?" said Rarity.

"Since we're up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made."

"Great idea! C'mon everypony. To the weather factory!" said Rainbow Dash.

Weather Factory, Cloudsdale

The team walked into the first part of the factory and saw many snowflakes around them.

"What's this room?" asked Yamcha.

"This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade. As you can see, it's a delicate operation." Said Rainbow Dash.

"So when this room is destroyed, Winter or Christmas is ruined?" asked Goku.

" _-gasp-_ Ooh, the snowflakes look even better from up here." Said Rarity. Suddenly, her wings make the snowflakes go all over the place and the workers panic and try to retrieve them.

"We better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought." Said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Production Area, Cloudsdale

"And here's where they make the rainbows!" said Rainbow.

"So this is how Rainbows are made" said Goku.

Pinkie Pie put her hand in the rainbow and tasted it but suddenly it looked like her mouth was on fire. " _-pants-_ Spicyyyyyy…!" yelled Pinkie Pie as she ran to get some water.

 _'I thought Pinkie love Spicy foods..._ ' thought Gohan.

"Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Woah!" said Hoops.

"Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!" said Billy.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess I could see that." Said Rarity as she appreciated the complement.

"Oh hey look, it's Rainbow Crash again!" said Billy.

"Heheheyeah! Rainbow... Umm... Eyah... Crash!" said Hoops.

"Rarity! What're you doing talking to _these_ guys?" Rainbow asked the vain drama queen.

"Oh, they were just admiring my wings Rainbow Dash." Said Rarity.

"Yeah, you should forget the sonic rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these!" said Billy. The three bullies were laughing at Rainbow Dash again when suddenly Vegeta arrives.

"What did I tell you if I saw you two messing up?" said Vegeta. The three bullies turns around to see the Prince of all Saiyan. "Maybe you should get an ability like this!" Vegeta then shoot an small energy ball at the three Bullies to send them out of the factory.

"Oohh..." Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"Idiots like those three are getting on my nerves. Gah" said Vegeta before turning around.

"Why, these old things? Go ahead everypony. Photos _are_ encouraged." Said Rarity as she was surrounded by other workers.

"Rarity. We're supposed to be helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember? Put your wings away and stop showing off!" Twilight said to Rarity.

"Oh pfft. How can you ask me to put away perfection?" Suddenly, the wings reflect the sunlight which gives Rarity's wings a new beauty." _Waa-haa-haa!_ " Goku notice Rainbow Dash being very nervous.

"Rainbow Dash. Are you ok? You don't look so good."

" _-pants-_ Of course! Why wouldn't I be ok? Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings that they won't even notice when I totally _blow it_ in the Best Young Flyer's Competition." Said Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately, a worker overheard Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! There's an idea! YOU should enter the competition!" said Rainbowshine.

"Yeah! I could watch you fly all day long!" said Nana Knits.

"There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me. Perhaps I _should_ compete." Said Rarity as she decided to also enter the contest.

Inside the Locker Room - Best Young Flyers Competition.

"What am I gonna DO? I'll never win the competition now..." Rainbow Dash said to herself as her spirit was breaking down. Meanwhile, Rarity was preparing herself for the contest.

The Collesium - Start of the Competition

The contest was about to start and Spike, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy were in the audience and the z-fighters were right next to them.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia." The host announced as Celestia came out from the curtains. Everypony applauded for them.

"Please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer Competition. The Wonderbolts!" Yhe host announced as the Wonderbolts appeared and after doing some quick formations sat down at their seats right near where Goku and the others also were. "And now, let's find out who will take the prize as this year's best young flyer!"

"Alright!" shouted Goku,

"Goku, do you think Rainbow will perform her signature move?" Spike asked Goku.

"Well, it's all up to her. Win or lose, we are still for her" said Goku.

Locker Room

"Ok contestant number one, you're up." Said Lucy.

"EYAH!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she realized she was number one. She then hid behind a plant and switched her number with another Pegasus.

"Ok number two, let's go." Said Lucy.

"Umm..." Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"C'mon c'mon, we ain't got all day!"

"She's talking to you!" Rainbow Dash said to the Pegasus that she switched numbers with.

"Oh. Umm... Oh I guess that's me!" The Pegasus said.

"Ok number four, time to go." Said Lucy as she called out to number four.

"I'm number four, and I need just one more itsy-bitsy minute. Be a dear and have somepony go ahead of me, hmm?" said Rarity as she was still in her dressing room.

"Look, I don't care who it is, but somepony's gotta go on!" said Lucy.

"Let's DO THIS!" said the Pegasus as he went out into the competition.

"Uhh... What am I gonna do?" said Rainbow Dash as her confidence was crumbling.

A few minutes later

"I loved number seven. Doing fifteen barrel-rolls in a row can't be easy." Said Twilight.

"My favorite is number ten. She just looked like such a nice pony."

"I like all of them. They were great" said Goku.

"Hmm... where are Rarity and Rainbow? The competition is almost over." Said Spike.

"Just calm down. Rainbow Dash will come any minute. Just enjoy the show" said Goku.

Locker Room

Rainbow Dash was still depressed while Rarity still hasn't come out yet. She then receives a telepathic message from Goku.

 **Goku:** Hey Rainbow Dash!

This made Rainbow Dash yelp in surprise.

 **Goku:** Sorry, are you getting ready for the Competition?

 **Rainbow Dash:** How do I respond back?

 **Goku:** You just responded back.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Really? How am I doing this?

 **Goku:** Look, let's forget the telepathy. For now, are you getting ready?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Uhhh...

"Number fifteen, let's go!" said Lucy.

"Rarity... Is ready!" Rarity said as she came out of the locker room wearing makeup and a dress.

"Look ladies. I don't know what to tell you. There's only time for one more performance. If you both want to compete, you'll just have to go out there together!"

"Well Rainbow Dash? Shall we?" Rainbow Dash was still on the ground and was speaking gibberish.

In the Competition

"And now, for our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen! Uhh... And apparently contestant number four..." said The host as Rarity and Rainbow Dash came out of the locker room.

"Good luck Rainbow Dash. Just do your best. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings." Said Rarity. You then hear classical music play.

" _-gulp-_ C'mon Rainbow Dash. You can do this. Just remember the routine. Phase one." Said Rainbow. As Rarity was doing her own thing, Rainbow Dash was moving around the cloud pillars. Suddenly, her timing fails and she accidentally bumps into one of the pillars and collides near the audience.

"Nice work Rainbow Crash!" Hoops said as he taunted Rainbow Dash and his other friends were laughing as well.

 **Goku:** Just... Focus

"Time for phase two." Said Rainbow as she went into the air and started to make the clouds move.

"Look! Phase two is working." Said Fluttershy and the team starts to cheer. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash loses control and the cloud went right towards Princess Celestia and almost hit her.

"And now for my grand finale. I will fly right up to the sun and beam my beautiful wings over the whole city of Cloudsdale! - _gasp and squeal-_ They'll be talking about it for years!" said Rarity as she flew up above the arena.

"Looks like this is my last chance to turn things around. Phase three. The sonic -gulp-rainboom. Wings, don't fail me now!" said Rainbow as she also flew into the air.

" _-panting-_ Look upon me Equestria, for I Am Rarity!" Rarity then used her wings to beam the sunlight over Clousdale which made the crowd "ooh" in amazement. Suddenly, the intense sunlight evaporated. "Uh-oh. Aahhhhh!"

"Oh no! Her wings evaporated into thin air!" said Twilight. The z-fighters redies to take flight but they were stopped. Suddenly, Spitfire, Soarin, and another Wonderbolt raced to catch Rarity but Rarity's constant flailing knocks all three of them out. Rainbow Dash started to fly to catch them but was still nervous.

 **Goku:** I get it! I get why the Sonic Rainboom won't work. The Sonic Rainboom comes in response to a need, not a desire.

With those words said, Rainbow Dash got her confidence back once more and flew straight towards Rarity and the Wonderbolts.

"Hold on Rarity! I'm coming!" said Rainbow Dash as she coming close.

"Oh, I can't look!" said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash then at full speed emitted a large wave of energy that came through the stadium. Everyone gasped and their mouths were open. " _A sonic rainboom! She did it! She did it! WOOO!_ " Rainbow Dash caught all four of them and circled around.

 _'The power is amazing. Way to go Rainbow Dash!'_ thought Goku.

"Whoa." said Rainbow Dash as she looked at her mane and tail. She formed a rainbow around the city and came back through the opening. Some Pegasi got the Wonderbolts as Goku got Rarity. The crowd started to cheer.

"Look who we have here. It seems like we another _Super_ in the team" Goku said as she notice Rainbow Dash's appearance changed. Her mane and tail is Spikey. Her fur is similar to super Twilight's fur color which is white and her eyes are red..

"woah..." said Spike.

"Another Super? What do you mean?" said Super RD. Goku make way for Twilight. As soon as Twilight is in front of Super RD, she transformed into Super TS which made everyone gasp.

"Anyhow, seeing you performing the Sonic Rainboom was awesome. Not to mention, you used it for a need not for a desire" said Goku.

"Yeah, I did it" said Super RD.

" _-sigh-_ You sure did. Oh thank you Rainbow Dash. You saved my life!" said Rarity.

"Oh yeah. I did that too. Ha, _best day EVER!_ "

A few minutes later

Rarity was sitting in the air balloon with the other ponies.

"I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my... beautiful wings. I guess I just lost my head."

"It's ok." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh, don't worry about it kiddo." Said Applejack.

"We still love you." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Once again, congrats on winning the Competition Rain-.. I mean, Super Rainbow Dash" said Goku before he gave a wink.

"If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have the courage to pull off the sonic rainboom." Said Rainbow Dash.

"It was no problem. Anyways, there are certain some ponies who wanted to see you" Goku points a certain group of ponies who is behind Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash turned around and saw the Wonderbolts. She then gasped as she saw the Wonderbolts.

"So you're the little pony who saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks." Said Spitfire. While she and Rainbow were talking, Goku sensed another pony behind them and everyone turned around to see Princess Celestia.

"Princess." Said Twilight as she and the others bowed to her in respect.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, and hello to your friends too." Said Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria." Said Rarity.

"I know she is my dear. That's why for her incredible act of bravery, and her spectacular sonic rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for best young flyer to this year's winner, Miss Rainbow Dash!" said Princess Celestia. The crowds goes wild.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh _ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!_ " Rainbow Dash said in excitement.

"So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience?" asked Celestia.

"I did Princess, but I think Rarity learned even more than me." Said Twilight.

"I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends." Said Rarity.

"Excellent. Well done Rarity." Said Celestia.

"This really is the _best day_ EVER!" Rainbow Dash said as she jump up and down.

"Uhh, hey Rainbow Crash." Said Billy. They then got a glare from Vegeta.

"Dash!" Hoop said as he corrected Billy's mistake.

"Oh! Uhh... Sorry Rainbow Dash. Uhh, we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition."

"That sonic rainboom was awesome!"

"Heh, thanks guys." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Uhh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before." Said Billy as he apologized for his mistakes early in the past.

"Aww, that's ok. Don't worry about it." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey. Do you want to hang out with us? Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick!"

"Sorry boys... But I've got plans!" said Rainbow Dash as she flew off with the Wonderbolts.

 ** _Next Time on Ki and Magic:_ The Grand Galloping Gala is now here (Yes I skipped some Chapters like Luna Eclipsed and Stare master) and everyone is now ready to go to the most awaited party! **

**All of them are going to do what they always wanted to do in the Grand Galloping Gala. While out heroes are having fun, Babidi has his plans ready in placed! This is bad...**


	16. Book 1: Chapter 16

Our Hero's house

Everyone is getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala. The boys are wearing their tuxs which are made by Rarity and Android 18 and the girls are wearing white gowns which is also made by Rarity and 18.

"This is gonna be sweet! Good thing I save my apetite" said Goku as he buttons his tuxs.

"Not to mention, this is our first time we are gonna visit a fancy place" said Yamcha as he pat his tuxs.

"I know right? The Capital of Equestria. It is said the most beautiful city."

"And you boys better behave!" said Chi-chi as she went upstairs.

"Tonight is gonna be a best night _ever!_ " said Krillin.

 ***Opening song: Yeah! Break! Care! Break!***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Book 1- Chapter 16: The best night Ever!_

Our heroes are ready for the party as well as the others. They exit the house and went to the Carousel Botique where they will meet The Mighty Seven before they can all go to the party.

Carousel Botique - A few minutes later

Our heroes and the others were waiting outside Carousel Boutique. They all had on their tuxedos for the guys and gowns for the girls and were waiting for The Mighty seven to get on their dresses/suit. It was getting dark.

"What's taking those ponies so long?" asked Vegeta.

The door then opens revealing The mighty Seven in their suit/gowns. Yamcha got his mouth wide open. Master Roshi is trying to held his nose bleed but to no avail. A drop of blood came out from his nostrill.

"Wow, you girls look great. And Spike! You're awesome!" said Goku as he gave a thumbs up Spike.

"Alright, since we are going to a fancy party. I want to say something straight" said Bulma. "Those who can turn Super should be prohibited especially you two"

"Alright, alright, sheesh" said Goku.

"Shall we fly or should we use the _Chariot_?" Bulma then reveals a Dynocapsule. She press the tip of the capsule before throwing it. As it pop, it revealed a chopper.

"We would rather fly" said Goku as the others who can fly goes behind Goku.

"Suit yoursself" Bulma and the others who can't fly goes into the chopper. Bulma then starts the chopper as the z-fighters and The mighty Seven begins to float.

"All clear. Let's go!" said Goku as he along with the team goes towards Canterlot. Since our heroes don't know where the Canterlot is, The mighty Seven decided to take the lead.

HFIL - Babidi's chamber

"Yes... Yes! Just a few more..." said Babidi as he begins to create a spell which can allow him and his legion of Majin army to go to Equestria and collect energy to revive Majin Buu.

"Maste Babidi" said Dabura. "I have gathered every strongest warriors. Shall we invade King Yema now?"

"No. As soon as the spell is done, you attack King Yema to weaken the barrier so I can make the portal as ease" said Babidi.

"Of course"

"A few more... Just a few more...

Canterlot - Castle gates

Our heroes and the mighty seven gently float down before they approach the two gaurds who are guarding the castle gates that leads to the Canterlot City.

"Ahh... The z-fighters and The mighty Seven?" said the first guard.

"Yep, that's us" said Goku.

"Do come in" said the second gaurd.

The gates opens revealing Canterlot City. Everyone's eyes widen as they saw how beautiful the city is. Well, except for Vegeta who has his serious face on.

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever!" Twilight said joyfully.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 **Twilight Sparkle**

At the Gala.

 **Choir**

At the Gala.

 **Fluttershy**

At the Gala. In the garden.

I'm going to see them all.

All the creatures. I'll befriend them at the Gala.

 **Choir**

At the Gala.

 **Fluttershy**

All the birdies. And the critters.

They will love me big and small.

We'll become good friends forever.

Right here at the Gala.

 **Choir**

All our dreams will come true. Right here at the Gala. At the Gala.

 **Applejack**

At the Gala. (It's amazing.) I will sell them. (Better hurry.)

All my appletastic treats (yummy. Yummy.)

Hungry ponies. (They'll be snacking.) They will buy them. (Bring your money.)

Caramel apples. Apple sweets. (Gimme some.)

And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family.

 **Choir**

All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter.

All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala. At the Gala.

 **Rarity**

At the Gala. All the royals.

They will meet fair Rarity.

They will see I'm just as regal. At the Gala.

 **Choir**

At the Gala.

 **Rarity**

I will find him. My Prince Charming.

And how gallant he will be.

He will treat me like a lady. Tonight at the Gala.

 **Choir**

This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever.

Each of us will live our dreams. Tonight at the Gala. At the Gala.

 **Rainbow Dash**

Been dreamin'. I been waitin'

To fly with those great ponies.

The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks.

Spinning round and having kicks.

Perform for crowds of thousands.

They'll shower us with diamonds.

The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala.

 **Choir**

All we've longed for. All we've dreamed. Our happy ever after.

Finally will all come true right here at the Grand Gala. At the Gala.

 **Pinkie Pie**

I am here at the Grand Gala. For it is the best party.

But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie.

For I am the best at parties. All the ponies will agree.

Ponies playing. Ponies dancing. With me at the Grand Gala.

 **Choir**

Happiness and laughter at the Gala. At the Gala.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

At the Gala. (At the Gala.) With the Princess. (With the Princess.)

Is where I'm going to be. (She will be.)

We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen. (She will see.)

It is going to be so special. As she takes time just for me. (This will be the best night ever.)

 **Choir**

Into the Gala we must go. We're ready now. We're all aglow.

Into the Gala. Let's go in. And have the best night ever.

Into the Gala. Now's the time. We're ready and we look divine.

 **Choir + Fluttershy**

Into the Gala.

 **Fluttershy**

Meet new friends.

 **Choir + Applejack**

Into the Gala.

 **Applejack**

Sell some apples.

 **Choir + Rarity**

Into the Gala.

 **[Rarity]**

Find my Prince.

 **Choir + Rainbow Dash**

Prove I'm great.

 **Rainbow Dash**

As a Wonderbolt is.

 **Fluttershy** : To meet.

 **Applejack** : To sell.

 **Rarity** : To find.

 **Rainbow Dash** : To prove.

 **Pinkie Pie** : To whoop.

 **Twilight Sparkle** : To talk.

 **All**

Into the Gala. Into the Gala.

And we'll have the best night ever.

At the Gala.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Everyone walked into the castle.

"Yeah! This _is_ gonna be the best night ever. You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to..." Spike said but the Mane Six went their seperate ways. "...gether. Or not." Spike then slumped down on the floor.

With Twilight

Twilight ran up the stairs and found her teacher Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said as she greeted her teacher.

"Twilight. It is so lovely to see my star student" Princess Celestia greeted.

"Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on."

"Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together." After Celestia said that, Twilight was already by her side.

"That's just what I was hoping you'd say."

With Rarity

As Rarity went through the Gala, she then gasped as she saw Prince Blueblood walking out to the garden while looking at her as well.

"Hurry, Rarity... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... WAIT! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined!" Rarity said with excitement. She saw Prince Blueblood with a rose in his mouth. And for added effect, the wind was making his golden mane flow while he moved his eyebrows up and down. "Even better than I imagined."

With Fluttershy

Nearby, a meadowlark was flying and making its call as it flew towards the gardens.

"Oh my! A meadowlark!" Fluttershy said as she noticed the bird. The bird then whistled out a tune.

"I think she's calling to me. It's exactly what I wished for!" Fluttershy then hummed the same melody. She waited for a few seconds and heard the bird whistle the same tune. Fluttershy then goes after the bird.

With Applejack

In another part of the gardens, Applejack was preparing to start selling food. She kicked the cart open and stood by the stand. After she opened it, a Wonderbolt member came up to the stand. He was Soarin and he was a bit of an extreme guy, kinda like a surfer.

"Howdy, partner! You hungry?" Applejack asked the Wonderbolt.

"As a horse!" Soarin said, sounding just like a surfer.

"Well, what's you're hungering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?" Applejack asked as she showed the food she was offering tonight.

"I'll take that big apple pie!" Soarin said as he pointed to the apple pie. He then put the money into the bucket. Applejack then gave the Wonderbolt his pie. The Wonderbolt then walked inside.

"Well, thank you kindly, sir! Yeehaw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected." Applejack said as she figured that things will go smoothly.

Gala's V.I.P. Area

Soarin walked to the area of the party where only the most important people are allowed. He then met up with one of his teammates Spitfire.

"Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin?" Spitfire asked jokingly.

"Heh. Yeah!" Soarin said but he let his food go by accident. Soarin then gasps. Rainbow Dash happened to be nearby. "My pie!" Rainbow Dash flew fast and slid on the ground and caught it just before it fell on the floor.

"You saved it! Thanks." Soarin said.

"Hey, no prob." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey! I know you. You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition." Spitfire said as she remembered Rainbow Dash who saved her and Soarin.

"Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, Rainbow Dash. Looks like your skills saved us again - oh, well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie _._ " Spitfire said as she and Rainbow Dash see Soarin eating like an animal, well more like a pig.

"Yeah..." Soarin said as he was having a face full of pie.

"He's not the only one." Rainbow Dash said.

Nearby the V.I.P area

Goku is eating a pie and beside him are 10 empty containers of Apple Pie.

"Woah! This is good stuff!" said Goku before digging his face onto the Apple Pie.

Vegeta shiverred. "Disgusting"

With Rainbow Dash and Spitfire

"Wanna come hang out with us?" Spitfire asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Rainbow Dash said calmly. As she approached the ropes, she became more excited and could barely contain it. "I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly as she squealed like a little filly as she went in after Soarin and Spitfire.

With Pinkie Pie

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie hopped to another area of the Gala and found everything she wanted to see.

"The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy! - _anxious noise-_ GOTTA DANCE!" Pinkie Pie said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 **Pinkie Pie**

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

It's all I ever dreamed.

It's all I ever dreamed, woo hoo!

It's all I ever dreamed, yippee!

I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

She stopped when she saw the guests looking agitated by her actions and walked away from her.

"It's all I ever... dreamed?"

With The 5 Saiyans and Spike

Spike decided to tag along with the Saiyans since he has nobody to hang out it. They were wondering around the city of Canterlot until they stumble upon a flyer.

"Hey dad look" said Goten as he point the flyer.

"woah! A Martial arts Tournament is gonna be held later?! I wanna join!" said Goku as he rip the flyer from the wall.

"I don't think you can join. You know, being powerful and all" said Spike.

"Nope. It says here that - _Everyone is welcome to Join. All Ages is Welcomed_ " said Goku as he read what is written in the flyer. "It's gonna be held at Canterlot's Arena and it entries will be closed in 7:15 pm."

Gohan looks at his watch to see it is already 7:12 pm. "It's already 7:12 pm! We better hurry!" They then dash of at the Arena to compete at the Martial Arts Tournament tonight.

2 Minutes Later

A pony that is wearing a tuxedo is picking up his things. Before he could get his paper and Pencil, it was snatched by Spike.

"Um.. Excuse me?" said the pony.

"We would like to compete for the Martial Arts Tournament" said Goku as Spike enters his name before he gives the paper and the pencil at the Pony. The pony looks at the paper.

"Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Spike right? Well, it seems you are on time to enter. It's already 7:15 pm. Come inside so we can settle the tournament. Be sure that you're prepapred" said the pony as he goes inside.

"Oh, we are ready alright" said Vegeta as they follow the pony.

With Rarity

Rarity was sniffing a rose when suddenly the object of her affection appeared before her.

"Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood." Prince Blueblood said politely as he introduced himself to the unicorn.

"I am... Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose." Rarity said as she looked at the rose she was inspecting a second ago.

"You mean... this rose?" Prince Blueblood said as he picked the rose. Rarity thought Prince Blueblood would offer her the rose but her hopes were dashed when the prince ate the rose's stem and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you. It goes with my eyes." Rarity then moaned disappointedly.

With Fluttershy

Fluttershy kept humming while the meadowlark she was following whistled the same tune. When Fluttershy did it again, she heard the whistle and it was close, making her sigh anxiously.

"My little meadowlark is right around this bend!" Fluttershy said but when she rounded the corner, she found an old pony raking leaves whistling the same tune Fluttershy was doing. "Was that you?" Fluttershy asked the old stallion.

"Yep! I love whistlin' while I work." Mr. Greenhooves said as he walked away while whistling.

"Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me." Fluttershy said, disappointed that she didn't find her bird. When she walked a bit, she found a huge assortment of animals.

"Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo?" Fluttershy said excitingly but when she ran towards them, they fled in terror. "Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth."

With Rainbow Dash

At the VIP Area, Rainbow Dash barely got any time to spend with the Wonderbolts. She looked around for them and had to resort to crawling through the audience. After she squeezed through two mares who looked dissatisfied with Rainbow's behavior, she finally got to Spitfire.

"Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip?" Rainbow Dash asked loudly but due to the loud talking from the guests, Spitfire couldn't hear her. She then turned towards Soarin. "You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome!" Soarin couldn't hear either and he walked off. Rainbow Dash was depressed.

With Twilight

Due to the long line of ponies waiting to be greeted by Princess Celestia, she and Twilight barely had any time to talk.

"Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala." Princess Celestia said to a guest as she bowed to her in respect.

"Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and..." Twilight said.

"Yes. Me too, Twi... Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I... Ladies! Lovely to see you again." Princess Celestia said but she kept being stopped whenever she was greeting guests coming through the door.

"Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself."

With Applejack

"First minute, first sale. Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales." Applejack said as she counted how long it was since Soarin got a pie but no one came by. "This ain't what I expected at all."

With Pinkie Pie

"I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed." Pinkie Pie said disappointed.

With Rarity

In the gardens, Prince Blueblood put down a pillow. Before Rarity could sit, Prince Blueblood took the seat rudely.

"This isn't at all what I imagined." Rarity said as she was still not seeing the prince's 'charming' behavior.

With Twilight

Princess Celestia was greeting every guest coming into the party and didn't have time to speak with Twilight.

"This isn't what I hoped." Twilight said.

With Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash looked for the Wonderbolts but couldn't find them.

"This isn't hanging out." Rainbow Dash said.

With Fluttershy

No matter what Fluttershy tried, the animals kept running away from her.

"This isn't what I wished for." Fluttershy said.

"No!" Twilight said, now determined.

"I waited all my life..." Rarity said also determined.

"...for this moment." Fluttershy said in the same tone.

"And I'm not going to..." Pinkie Pie said.

"...let it slip by." Applejack said, now more serious.

"If it's the last thing I do..." Rainbow Dash said.

"...I'm gonna make this..." Twilight said

"...the best night ever!" The Mane Six said, determined to have the best night ever.

With the 5 Saiyans and Spike

 **Host:** Welcome every pony in the very first Martial Arts Tournament!

 **Crowd:** _-cheers-_

 **Host:** And tonight's Martial Arts Tournament, you will see famous Martial Artist compete and beat other Martial Artists. Here are your Competitors!

Locker Room

The saiyans and Spike are taking of their Tuxedos. Good thing the Saiyans are wearing their usual attire under their Tuxedoes just in case bad things happen. They then begin to perform some various stretching.

"Break a leg everyone. But not literally" said Goku.

"Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Spike. Get ready" said the pony that they earlier. Goku nods as he along with the others exits the Locker room.

Arena

 **Host:** Here they are! We have: Goku! Vegeta! Gohan! Goten! Trunks! And last but not the least, Spike!

 **Crowd:** _-cheers-_

 **Host:** There is more! On the other side we have: Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu!

"Wait what?!" said Spike. The saiyans and the dragon the dragon then sees Piccolo, and the others coming out on the other side. Goku was getting excited and can't wait to enter the ring.

 **Host:** And here is the tree. First of, we have Spike vs Chiaotzu, Trunks vs Tien, Goten vs Yamcha, Gohan vs Piccolo and finally, Goku vs Vegeta. The first round will start shortly!

With Fluttershy

Fluttershy made the simplest trap: a box held up by a twig attached to a rope. With a carrot as the bait.

"I just have to be more bold, like Twilight says. I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!" Fluttershy said loudly as she hid behind a bush. She heard something crunching on that carrot so Fluttershy pulled on the rope to trap the animal. "Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... friend?" Fluttershy found out that the janitor she saw earlier was the one eating the carrot and he had the box on his head.

"Mmm... Sounds good to me." Mr. Greenhooves said. Fluttershy was annoyed.

With Rainbow Dash

"Come on, Rainbow! If they don't notice you, you gotta make 'em notice you." Rainbow Dash said as she thought of a plan to get the Wonderbolts to notice her. She sees a rich stallion having a drink and had a sneaky plan. She snuck near the stallion while whistling. She then hits the stallion into the air. Guests looked on as the stallion was screaming as he was about to hit the floor but Rainbow Dash flew over to where he was going to fall. She stood on all fours and allowed the stallion to fall on her back. She looked over at Spitfire but Spitfire was speaking with another guest so she didn't even see the 'bravery' Rainbow Dash showed. She then kicked the stallion and walked off to think of another strategy.

With Rarity

Nearby, Rarity was walking with the snob Prince Blueblood.

"Just give him a chance, Rarity. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient." Rarity said to herself.

"Miss Rarity! Stop!" Prince Blueblood said as he stopped Rarity from walking into a puddle.

"Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous." Rarity said as she commended the prince's behavior.

"One would hate to slip."

"Yes. "One" certainly would."

"One's cloak should take care of the problem."

"Oh, of course it will." After a long silence, Rarity knew what the prince wanted her to do. Rarity put _her_ cloak on the puddle instead of Prince Blueblood doing the respectful thing. Prince Blueblood then walked over the puddle. Rarity was now angry as she picked up the soggy cloak and put it back on.

With Chi-chi, Bulma and 18

The three girls are inside the Castle and trying to have a little chat with other ponies. Turns out, they got rejected every time they approach them. It's not the gown that was bothering them it is rather their appearance.

"So this is what is like in the Gala?" asked Bulma.

"I never thought these Ponies are somewhat rude" said 18

"I know right? I mean seriously I thought all Ponies here are nice" said Chi-chi.

They then notice Twilight is having a rough time with her Teacher. Everytime a new visitor comes inside, Princess Celestia will greet them and ignore her star student.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who's having a best night" said Bulma.

"I wonder where Goku and the others is" said Chi-chi.

"I don't know. But I hope they are having a worse night just like us" said Bulma.

In The Arena - Martial Arts Tournament

In the tournament tree, Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo are out. It is now Goku and Vegeta's turn to fight. Who will win? The crowd cheered as the two saiyans enters the ring.

"Should we skip the warm up?" said Vegeta.

"Yeah" said Goku. "Say Vegeta, I hope this isn't much to ask but can we do this In Super Saiyan 2? I want this to be the best night"

"Fine..." Vegeta and Goku then turn into Super Saiyan 2 making the crowd as well as the others who are sitting in a balcony, gasp. The two saiyans prepares themselves. The host gulp.

 **Host:** Uhh... Fight?

With that said, the two Saiyans ki rush at each other. Once close, they throw punches at each other. The Golden Aura expanded as some part of the ring begins to fall apart. Lightning suddenly flash making the crowd gasp.

"If this keeps up, they'll destroy the whole Arena!" said Gohan.

"Wuaaah!" Goku shouted as he knee Vegeta's stomach. Goku then pummels the off-gaurd saiyan. The crowd has their full attention at the fight. They were all amazed how they fight. They haven't seen a battle like this.

Goku finish his pummel by upper cutting Vegeta making the saiyan launch into the air. Goku begins to juggle Vegeta in mid-air.

Wtth Master Roshi

Master Roshi along with Krilling, Oolong and Paur are strolling through the streets of Canterlot. They were having a good time strolling around.

"This place is so amazing" said Oolong

"I know right?" said Paur.

"Yep. This is a blessed place of all places" said Master Roshi as he turn his attention to a Mare's flank.

"What makes you say that Master Roshi?" asked Krillin.

"Just look around you. Ladies... Ladies everywhere! Pretty Ladies" said Master Roshi as he turn his attention to another Mare's flank which made Oolong, Paur and Krillin shiver.

"Why did we ever decided to hang out with you" said the three simultaneously.

Master Roshi and Krillin then sensed a powerful energy coming from the Northern East. Krillin realize that this powerful energy is from Goku and Vegeta.

"Looks like the two are fightning again" said Krillin

Arena - Martial Arts Tournament

Goku and Vegeta's atire are torn in different parts. Bruises and scratches are now visible in their faces and some parts of their body. Both of them are still standing strong.

"This is gonna take longer than I expected" said Goku as a golden aura begins to flow around his body.

"Then I shall end this!" said Vegeta as a golden aura begins to flow around his body.

"I'll win!" said Goku and Vegeta simultaneosly as the two Saiyans ki rush at each other and continue their fight.

With Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie was thinking of a plan to get the dance room more pumped. She then gasped as she thought of the plan. She then whispered to some of the musicians to make a request for a song. They decided to do it.

"C'mon everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!" Pinkie Pie said to the audience.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 **Pinkie**

You reach your right hoof in

You reach your right hoof out

You reach your right hoof in

And you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout

That's what I'm talking about

Twilight is shaking ponies' hoof. A big guy came and when he shook Twilight's hoof it hurt. After he released his grip, thehoof throbbing. The line got even bigger.

 **Pinkie**

You step your left hoof in

You pull it right back out

You step your left hoof in

But you better help him out

You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route

That's what it's all about

Applejack decided to get people to buy some products by showing some generosity. She hit her stand and caused some apples to fall to the ground. A stallion walking by slipped on some apples and fell. Applejack helped him up and offered some apples. He refused and walked off making Applejack disappointed by her progress.

 **Pinkie**

You kick your back left in

You pull your back left out

You reach your back left in

Just be brave and have no doubt

You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout

That's what I'm singing about

Rainbow Dash saw the Wonderbolts drinking and thought of another strategy. She saw a table with a filled cup. She kicked the table with her right leg and managed to catch it with her leg. She was about to get a response from Spitfire and Soarin but they were pulled away for a photo shoot. Rainbow Dash was angry.

 **Pinkie**

You tilt your head in

You tilt your head out

You tilt your head in

Then you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout

When Rarity and Prince Blueblood came to a door, Prince Blueblood gave a gesture for Rarity to open the door. Rarity did the same thing. Prince Blueblood returned the same gesture for Rarity to open the door. Rarity did the same gesture again for Prince Blueblood to open the door. Prince Blueblood was insulted and turned away and pouted. Rarity grunted and opened the door. Prince Blueblood walked in satisfied. When Rarity walked in, the door closed and sent her to the ground.

 **Pinkie**

You're better off without

You stomp your whole self in

You stomp your whole self out

You stomp your whole self in

And you stomp yourself about

You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout-

"COME OUT!" Fluttershy shouted after she tried to get the animals but she failed every time and stomped her feet on the ground.

 **Pinkie Pie**

That's what I'm talking about

You do the Pony Pokey

You do the Pony Pokey

You do the Pony Pokey

And that's what it's all about

Yeah!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

None of the ponies were amused by this.

"Young lady, this is not *that* kind of party." A pony said.

"Ooooooh... They don't want a party. These ponies want a paaartay!" Pinkie Pie said as she was about to up the anty.

With Applejack

Due to the lack of costumers, Applejack was bored and so laid her head on her hand.

"Two apple fritters, please." Rarity said as she was at the stand with Prince Blueblood. This made Applejack happier.

"Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits." Applejack said as she got the fritters.

"Ahem." Rarity said as she cleared her throat.

"Ahem." Prince Blueblood said as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem!"

"AHEM!" Rarity gave up.

"I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?" Rarity asked, agitated as she was about to grab her purse.

"It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered." Applejack said as she gave the fritters to her costumers.

"Thank you, Applejack. At least somepony here has good manners." When Prince Blueblood bit into the fritter, he spat it out and used his hands to wipe the taste off his mouth.

"Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel apples! My royal lips have touched common carnival fare! I'm going to the buffet for some... hors d'oeuvres." Prince Blueblood said as he walked off with his head held up in a snobbish fashion with Rarity following him, even more angry.

"Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em." Applejack said as she pushed her cart away.

With The three Girls

Due to boredome, they decided to walk around Ponyville. The first place that they arrive is the Royal gardens of Canterlot. While walking through the gardens, they saw Fluttershy... Setting a trap?

"What is that mare doing?" asked 18

"I don't know but I would like to see it" said Bulma.

With Fluttershy

"I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little _birds_ or _monkeys_ or _bears_ touches this net... you'll be MINE! MINE!" Fluttershy said as she starts to laugh creepy with lightning flashing as special effect. "Whoa!" She shouted as she accidentally stepped on the net and got caught. A bunny looked at her from the ground.

With Pinkie Pie

"Come on, everypony! You wanted a partey? Now it's paaarteeey! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo!" Pinkie Pie said as she was trying her hardest to get the guests to dance.

"Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds." Applejack said as she walked in with a cake.

"STAGE DIVE!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she dived off the stage but she landed on the cart with the cake and sent it flying. As Rarity and Prince Blueblood enter the dance area, they see the cake coming towards them. They both scream but in a non-surprising act, Prince Blueblood used Rarity as the shield.

"You, sir, are the most _uncharming_ prince I have _ever met_! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a _royal pain_!" Rarity said in a fit of rage.

"Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!" Prince Blueblood said as he backed up.

"Afraid to get _dirty_?!" Rarity asked, still mad. She then shook some of the cake on Prince Blueblood making him fall back into the statue. The statue was about to fall over.

"This is my chance!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew past Spitfire and Soarin and caught the statue by standing on all fours. "Yes! Whoa!" Rainbow Dash's victory was short-lived as she lost her balance and caused the statue to hit the pillars and brought new meaning to "bringing down the house". When Celestia, and Twilight entered the room, they saw the damage the girls made.

"Well... it can't get any worse." Twilight said. Suddenly, everyone hears animal calls. The doors to the gardens fly open as multiple animals run inside. They see a tired and angry Fluttershy.

"You're... going to _LOVE ME!_ " Fluttershy said in a psychotic voice. The animals start trashing the ball while ponies run for their lives.

"Uh... Eek!" Twilight said as she had no strategy.

"Run." Celestia said to Twilight. Twilight whispered to her friends. Fluttershy stopped and put the squirrel out of her mouth. As they run away, with the exception of the team who had fled upon sensing the oncoming danger, Rarity dropped her slipper on the staircase.

"Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you." Pinkie Pie said as she found the slipper. Rarity shrieked and destroyed it.

"No! Ugh! Let's go!" Rarity said. Pinkie Pie looked at the remains but Rarity pulled her.

Pony Joe's Doughnut Shop

The guys and Spike are inside Pony Joe's shop. All of them were eating dounuts. Beside the Saiyan and the dragon are 30 empty trays and 20 empty boxes of donuts. The other guys lost their apetite due to the Saiyan and Spike's manners.

"Hey, Pony Joe. Another donut." Spike said.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Joe asked the young dragon.

"Another donut! Extra sprinkles!" Spike said.

"And more chocolate while you're at it!" said Vegeta.

"Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha. Long time no see." Joe said. The girls walked in and their clothes were tattered and ruined. Seconds later, Master Roshi, Oolong, Paur and Krillin came in the shop.

"What happened to all of you?" said Goku while his mouth is filled with Donuts.

"Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever?" Spike asked the ponies.

6 minutes later

"That sounds like the _worst_ night ever!" Spike said.

"It was!" The Mane Six said. Everyone then laughed.

"Not for us. Me, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Spike entered a Martial Arts Tournament" said Goku.

"That explains your clothes are torned" said Chi-chi.

"I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala." Twilight said, worried about how her teacher would react.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" Princess Celestia said as she came into the shop. She wasn't injured as well from the chaos.

"Princess Celestia?!" Everyone said.

"Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful." Twilight said.

"Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful." Princess Celestia.

"It is?" Twilight said.

"That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends." Princess Celestia said.

"You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great." Twilight said.

"Yeah! Hanging out with friends!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Talking!" Fluttershy said.

"Laughing!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike. You were right." Twilight said.

"As horrible as our night was..." Applejack said.

"...being together here has made it all better." Rarity said.

"In fact, it's made it..." Pinkie Pie said.

"...the best night ever!" The whole team cheered.

"By the way Goku, who won the Tournament?" asked Twilight. Everyone else got interested so they are all ears at Goku. Goku swallows the donut that was in his mouth before speaking.

"Well... Nobody" said Goku.

 **Everyone (Except the guys):** WHAT?!

"Why? Why is there no winner?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well, me and Vegeta got carried away so we kinda... Destroy the Arena" said Goku. Princess Celestia's eyes twitched.

"At least we had fun. Today's the best night ever!"

 _ **Next time on Ki and Magic:**_ **The spirit of Chaos has returned to Equestria! Equestria is now 's even worse is that Babidi is done with his spell to make the portal The second phase of Babidi's plan to revive Majin Buu will be placed!**

 **One opponent, many heroes. Are the z-fighters and the mighty seven's strength is enough to beat the Spirit of Disharmony? Tune in again on the next chapter of the story!**

 **Next Chapter: The return of Harmony part 1 - The Spirit of Disharmony's return!**


End file.
